Phantom Stream: Cavalier
by speedy24
Summary: when abandon by his friends and his team after telling them about his transcripts, and hated by every other student in beacon Jaune couldn't take it and left but when Jaune makes a contract with a Phantom, he is given a whole new life. What adventures await him as a phantom streamer. Expect OCC-ness.
1. Knight Trailer

**This is my second story and I'm**

 **still new to this so go easy on it please**

"Speaking"

"Thought"

Techniques

"Phantom talking"

"phantom talking"

Chapter 1: Knight Trailer

From a far distance one could see fireworks go off. The different colors and different designs they take as they fade away I the darken sky.

Below as these fireworks go lighting the sky was a village in the middle in what could be describe as a festival. People cheering, people enjoying themselves with friends and family at food and games stands. Couples enjoying the live performances or children laughing as they run wearing fake Grimm masks.

All were but one enjoying themselves, a young man of seventeen years old who was carrying a few bags of goods and food from several stands.

The young man wore a slim sleeveless black zipped hoodie shirt with orange on the inside and a red striped along the back coming from the head of the hoodie with the hood up covering his face from view, with the zippers zipped to down to his well toned chest. He wore grey jeans with two belts crossing over one another, along with that he had on silver shin guards with Greek engravings from his black and gold sneakers up to his knee's. he wore fingerless orange gloves with black crosses on both of his hands and over that was metal brace guards. He has a brown belt strap across his chest from his right shoulder, attached to it is a small black sheath which a black dagger on his back.

he looked lost as he shifted his head left and right looking for the village exit.

" oh come on! Even I know my sense of direction isn't THAT bad! How hard is it to find the exit from here?!" the young said as he looked for exit so he could leave. It would seem that whatever god that heard his plea as he walked through the crowd of people that are enjoying the festival, he finally founded the exit. 'Finally!' he shouted in his mind as he walked towards the but he stopped as he heard screams. He turned back to see grim invading the village and attacking people. He looked at the village gate exit and back to the rampaging grimm and people running for their lives, then at the bags in his arms.

He sighs as he gently puts down the bags against village gate before turning back to the festival, with drawing the dagger he had on his back. It was an extraordinary piece of technology, the small blade doubled as a revolver, transforming with a click of a button, in a similar fashion to a certain dusty crow.

The young man ran headfirst into the raging chaos right towards the grimm. He ran past men and women fleeing for their lives. He ran towards the closes grimm which was an alpha beowolf. Behind him was two duplicates of him, their form a bit hazy and wielding the same dagger as he. He ran right into the grimm too fast for it as it tries to slice him with its claws, he dodges it along with his duplicates, until all of them swing their dagger at it. To the trained eye of a huntsmen it was multiply swings of the young mans and his duplicates dagger that killed the grimm.

From behind him a ursa swings its huge paw upon one of his duplicates but it was an afterimage. The ursa looked for the young man, but the young man was above the ursa with one of his legs a lit with fire. He brought it down upon the ursa's head, caving in its skull. He turned to hear enrage roars of a ursa major and even some more beowolves.

The young man didn't look scared at all, he simply raised his right arm up while he held his black dagger in his left. In his right hand was a small flare that then grew in size and engulf his arm in seconds.

What emerge was a unique-looking shield attached to his arm. It was from his hand to a little past his elbow in length. It was oval and looked to be a mix between a crusader and a kite shield, it also has a blunt pile driver attached behind the shield in order to pound enemies in place of the user's bare fists. On the shield was a red ruby gem encrusted in it with a design of a dragon's claw.

The young man charged forward but a quick glance to the left he could see one of the villages guardsmen being overwhelm by a beowolf. He quickly tossed his shield with strength at the grimm without evening stopping.

The shield flew through the air at a fast pace as it spinned before smashing into its target. Its target being the beowolf's bone covered neck, breaking the very bone like armor that protected it without mercy.

Snapping the beowolf's neck, the shield itself ricocheted heading towards a unexpecting ursa major. The same ursa major that the young man was charging at. He jumped over its paw, the ursa ready with its other paw to crush its enemy but then again it should have been aware of its surroundings. For the young man's shield came twirling towards it in high speed before grinning into the grimm's face and bouncing into the air above it. The young man caught his shield before dropping an axe kick on the ursa's head followed by smashing it with a haymaker with both of his hands and his shield, caving in its cranium. The young man watched it evaporate into black dust. Not aware of the dangers coming form behind his back, for two beowolves mounting to tear hi to pieces.

They didn't get far for two huge spikes as tall as the young man came piercing their chests, he turned around to see the fading bodies of the dead beowolves that foolishly tried to kill him. The two piercing spikes dark as coal, then retreated back to the Youngman's very shadow that resides at his feet. The young man grimaced, he never did like it when his semblance goes out of its way to protect him from danger, but then again what would he know, its not like he knows others with a shadow based semblance that can help or teach him.

He could see a few grimm left. Just three beowolves that are all that was left…and they had cornered a couple. He sighs in frustration, with want of this over already. He quickly covered the distance between himself and the grimm while he protected the couple behind him. He quickly guarded a swipe with his shield, before he manages to repeal the beowolf away, making an opening for the couple.

"hurry up and leave. I can deal with this" he said to the couple, they nodded as they ran through the opening. Now directing his sight onto the fallen grimm, not giving it a chance to get back up and fight he quickly ran up to it just as it was standing again. Only for the Youngman suddenly appear in front of it. It tried to snap its jaws at him but only for the Youngman to grab its mouth shut and then drive his shield right into its gut, a second past as the pile bunker of the shield shot into it with an explosive round of flames that bursts out of its back. The grimm even muffled by its closed mouth howl of pain before it dissolves into black dust.

The Youngman jumped back from his position to avoid the attack from the other two beowolves," I'm getting tire of this already!" he yelled in annoyance as he leapt at the left one. His entire arm, shield and all covered in shadows and flames. _**"Dragon's Fang!"**_ he shouted as he smashes his alit limb right into the poor grimm's face, breaking its skull and possibly its neck as a result. Not letting up he then turns right at last one. He then swings his shield upward along the ground to release shadows from his shield in the shape of a grimm's head. _ **"Dread Spike!"**_ he shouted at the last grimm as the grimm head immediately clamp its mouth down on it, and proceeded to devour it whole.

the shield in his hand disappears in flames as he sheathes his dagger. he sighs in relief as he walks back to the gate, he looks for his bags until he spots them. Just where he left them and no damage done to them, he happily grabs them and walked to his motor bike parked outside the gates. It was a black and silver 2011 Kawasaki Ninja sports bike that has a compartment that houses a generator using lightning dust, with a side car. The side car was bulky but still streamline that's able to possible fit two ten years old children, with a black and dark grey color scheme, it even haves a convertible roof to go over it. He places his bags into the side car and start it off before he started to drive off.

After forty minutes of driving just by the border of vale pasting trees upon trees, a small cabin came into view, but it seems there been a fight that accorded close by. The young man ran right into the cabin after he parked his bike outside the cabin. He worriedly looked around the cabin, "Lily! Lily where are you!" he shouted as he looked the cabin until he came running out of the cabin. He doesn't understand. Grimm wouldn't come near here, the cabin was built over a safe zone that grimm avoid so where is lily? Where is Rogue? Was it a phantom? His question answered by a familiar scream from the distance. "LILY!" shouted the young man as he ran as fast as he could towards the scream

Over in a crowd area of the forest close by a small mountain was a small girl no older then seven years old, she had long blonde hair with two lion like ears on the top of her head, black stripes running along down her hair and a long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt. She wore small tan jacket, a red shirt with a small star on the chest and three claws in the middle. She also wore dark blue jeans with brown boots going up to her mid shin. a small sword the same length as her forearm was held in her hand. and was similar to a Wakizaki with a revolver attached to the hilt.

Next to her was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with crimson, red scales. His lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is cream in color with a stripe of red down the center of it. it also has noticeable scars on its cheek, neck and chest, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest its back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his pitchfork tail. it has a triangular head with three sleek horns, a pair of large, round eyes with white sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his blue, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. it also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. it's large bony wings resemble a bat's and a wyvern's, with rippled tips.

It had its body covering the small little girl from danger. What danger you may asked? Why just the small pack of huge beast like reptiles with bladed tails. These **pitch** phantoms are known as the Magranslash

 _Phantom- Encyclopedia_

Magranslash- **The Cutting Wyvern**

 _This brute is one of the apex carnivores of the wyvern region, swinging around its massive blazing tail like a great sword. To add to the intimidation, it sets this tail on fire! Its tail can reach temperature of two thousand degrees Celsius and can cut through rock like butter. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it prefers rushing prey before cutting them down with its super heated tail or crushing them in its powerful jaws._

They were all huge beasts with fearsome reptilian bodies. They had burgundy color scales with a cream belly, its small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but thy have powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, dark grey armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail with huge spikes down its back with specks of black on it. Spiky, black as coal "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Its head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw is lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange.

their head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw encased in metal along with most of its head. In lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. With most of their head covered in the same armour like plating as their body with two horns pointed forward right above their eyes. their eyes appear to have black sclera with red irises. Each of their tails were super heated and burning red hot already as they all glared at him.

The little girl and the Dragon looked at where they were directing their eyes at. Their eyes widen at seeing their missing companion that finally returned. The Magranslash growled at the Youngman as the he himself gotten into a battle stance, His shield burst into existence attached to his arm once again. The young man ran forward dodging each of the Magranslash's tails as he maneuvers towards but his vison was blocked by the sight of flames heading towards him, it was only because of his honed reflex that he raised his shield fast enough, so it grazed his shield and ricocheted off it. Allowing him to maneuver that as the wind from the swipe of the tail blowing off his hood. Revealing a head of long messy blonde hair that reached his shoulders with dark-blue eyes like the ocean as he reached both of his companions.

"lily! Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded her head at him happily to see him again," I'm okay Jaune. Uncle Rogue protected me" she said while he took a glance at the dragon, its body showing it took some hits. "you gonna be okay Rogue?" his answer came in a small huff from the dragon. "heh heh well thanks for looking after lily partner" he thanked the dragon as it looked him in the eye.

" _don't mention it partner, besides we don't have time for chit chat right considering our 'guests'. They seem to be quite rowdy"_ he said as he gestured his head at the Magranslash's closing in on them.

He nodded as he walked forward. "lily…" he called out, the little girls head perked up." Go and find some ground away from here alright?" he said to her to which she nodded as she ran far from their location. As he could hear her getting farther and farther, he redirected his sights on the closing Magranslash's.

He walked forward, flames burning from his clenched fist. It climbing from his fist along his right arm, "these flames burn from my past, these flames burn from my memories. I offer up my memoires of my past..." he chanted as the flames grew in size along his arm, his glaze never leaving the pitch phantoms." **Phantom…** " he said as he raised his right arm in front of him. " **…Stream!** " he shouted as he slammed his fist upon the ground. Flames erupted from the moment his fist impacted the ground, engulfing his very form of where he stood. Rogue very being becoming flames himself as he gathered with the flames that ow enveloped the Jaune.

What emerged from the flames was different from what he had looked before?

The figure rose from his kneeing position. He wore red gauntlets that had two gold spikes protruding from the front and shaped to resemble claws with red fins with a gold stripe on the end on the ends of the gauntlets where his gauntlets and elbows met, a black jumpsuit with gold tribal lines on the sides, red armor on his torso, blood red and gold boots shaped like dragon talons, and his head was covered in a red helmet with a red, three-pointed crest extends with two horns emerging from both sides of it facing backwards. He had shoulder armour on his left shoulder, attached to it was a torn up orange cape being used as a sash. his eyes were the same dark-blue like the ocean like before but only with the pupil slit like a reptile and a mouth guard over his nose and mouth. His shield still attached to his right arm only that it grew in size to match his new form, small flames come out of his mouth as he finally stood up, looking at the Pitch phantoms.

"alright… there is five of you and two of us…. Doesn't seem fair at all... for you "he said as he disappeared from sight leaving only red smoke. He reappeared right next to the closes Magranslash, side tackling, sending it right into a few boulders. He then jumped right into the air to avoid two quick swings of burning blades to his back, what awaited him was the jaws of Magranslash that tried to devour him. Keyword 'tried' as Jaune disappeared once again only to appear above it, right above its back with his shield arm reared back. He pounded his fist upon it and to add more pain to the hit, the pile bunker shot out right into its back as well letting it up in a burst of flames. Jaune wasn't done, he ducked back to dodge a swipe from a Magranslash's great sword like tail and quickly spin in place to block another swipe at his exposed back.

With his strength he forced back the tail but only for him to grab a hold of it, its super heated temperature doing nothing to him with a roar he lifted the Magranslash by its tail and bending backwards he slams the phantom hard upon the Magranslash from before. "huff… huff… you know you guys don't let up do you" he said not seeing another one about to bring down its jaws on to him, but it wont be crushing Jaune within its jaws as above it coming down with his feet was Rogue.

Rogue cam down with the full force of a mountain crushing the Magranslash underneath him. Jaune turned around and looked at Rogue looking at him.

" _really partner you have to watch your back."_ He said

"yeah but that's what I have you for "Jaune replied back

They were then brought back to reality by the growls of the remaining phantoms including the one that Jaune send flying earlier. Jaune disappear again while Rogue swung his tail to smash a few away from him, Jaune appeared and disappeared, each time he bashes his shield into the closes phantom. He then reappears behind one, grabbing its tail and began to spin around and around until he let go, sending it flying into rogue. Rogue had his fangs out as he clamps down onto it instantly killing it.

Leaving only two left, Jaune disappeared once again and appeared right between the last two Magranslash only to punt one away from the other. That one wasn't going like the sight it has once it gets back up while Jaune once again avoids the jarring jaws from trying to eat him.

Rogue didn't like that and so he gave the Magranslash something to chew on. Its feet. he dropped kicked it away from Jaune. He gave Jaune a nod as he ran to deal with it leaving his partner with the one he punted.

Jaune roared with rage as his entire form engulfed in flames. He scrapes the ground with his foot before he charges forward with shield up at the recovering Magranslash. It recovering and just getting up, its already battered body couldn't brace itself for the punishment that is a charging Jaune. Jaune still kept charging forward despite the weight of the Magranslash on his shield. He ran into tree after tree, smashing the body of the Magranslash with each one he crashed into. He stopped once he rammed with the force of a freight train right into the mountain side, killing the Magranslash.

With Rogue he was blocking hits from the last Magranslash. "Hey! Rogue I'm all done over here." He heard Jaune shouted from a far. Jaune appeared in a puff of red smoke on Rogue's shoulder.

"so partner what's say we finish this? I'm starting to get hungry" he asked

" _yes lets"_ he replied back

Jaune jumps off rogue's shoulder before sprinting towards the Magranslash only to past it and roundhouse kick it towards Rogue. Who himself swung his tail into it send it back to Jaune before jumping into the air. Jaune himself actually uppercut the phantom into the sky for it to meet up with a Rogue who smashes his tail into it sending it down back to the ground but rogue himself flew quicker to reach ground before it. Jaune had his entire right arm on fire and rear back as Rogue landed opposite from him, on two legs with his own right fist rearing back.

As the Magranslash fell, both Jaune and Rogue were right on opposite sides of where it was gonna fall.

"ready partner!

" _yes!"_

Both rear their fist back as the Magranslash came falling.

"Man Series!:…" Jaune started

"… _. Bro Fist!"_ Rogue finished

As both preformed a brofist on the Magranslash's bruise and battered body in a glorious burst of flame from both sides, killing it.

"Afterstream…. Phew! … finally that's the last of them huh Rogue?" asked Jaune as he changed back to normal, his previous form streaming off him as he fell back onto his rear.

Rogue nodded as he looked upon the battlefield to see black glowing cores of where the Magranslash's corpse once lay. He just went to collect the cores as Jaune rests on the ground.

Jaune head perks up hearing a familiar voice from a distance calling for him. He looks up to see lily running towards him, totally pasting Rogue on her way.

"Lily... ooof" was all he could get out before lily's small frame collided with his stomach. He looked down to see her hugging him with all her strength, he sighs as he pats her head. "Lily its okay I'm fine see?" he says as he could tell she was scared.

She looked up at him with tears in her big green eyes. "look I'm alright honey. So please don't cry okay?" he asked as he wipe the tears from her eyes.

"o-okay papa." She said

"that's my girl. How about this, after uncle Rogue have his snack we have some ice cream. How does that sounds?" he asks , his only reply being shouts of 'ye, yes yes' as lily jump up and down on his stomach. He chuckled as he got up with lily to see Rogue devour the last of the pitch phantoms cores.

"hey rogue we're going to the cabin hurry up" Jaune shouted as he began to walked back to the cabin giving lily a piggy back, her giggling along the way with Rogue not that far behind them to the cabin.

[later]

The next day. Jaune loading the last of their stuff onto the motorcycle with lily and a dog size Rogue in the side car, all buckled up and ready.

"whelp that's the last of it. All packed up and ready to go" he said

"lets go! Go! Go! Right papa!?" shouted lily excited as she bounces in the side car, rogue in her lap. This only made Jaune chuckle as he got on the cycle and put on his helmet. Rev up the handle as he started the cycle, Jaune, lily and rogue now driving off to who knows where but with smiles on their faces.

End

 **Well this is the second character for my story and this time its Jaune who's a phantom streamer with the dragon phantom Rogue. Please read and point any thing wrong for me to correct.**

 **Oh and this where I got the reference** **for Magranslash: art/F-U-S-E-Corp-Special-Magranslash-622680944**

 **This is Speedy24 signing off**


	2. Knight meets Raven

**Hello readers! I'm back only this time with a chapter of Cavalier, but first the reviews!**

 **Cain** **: Jaune will see his friends again but not for a few chapters and we'll see how they react. You'll have to wait and see**

 **Wraith** **: she's a lion Faunus I just said the stripes by mistakes, it's not your fault man but thanks for pointing that out for me.**

 **IWEYC** **: I have to say your right about that. In terms to how long I've been writing my stories I can't ask to be treated like a rookie though I hope you would continue to read my stories and help me along the way, thank you for your constructive criticism. I'll try and make it better.**

 **Kamencolin** **: don't worry I will.**

 **I'm happy that people have read this and like it, I'll try to update it more but with life and my education we'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY in anyway. If I did, then I would make it that Jaune would have more help and not be called vomit boy.**

"Speaking"

 _'Thought'_

Techniques

 _"Phantom talking"_

" **Phantom thoughts** "

A sigh escapes the lips of the former Arc as he watches his daughter play with the small red lizard from a bench. He let out a small chuckle at that. His 'daughter', Jaune, gotta admit if you had told him a few months earlier, that he became a father for a lion fanus and have a magical being from another world for a partner, he would have laughed and wouldn't have believed you.

Now though Jaune is happy to have them both with him, they really gave him hope and brighten up his days from when his life went gone down the gutter. Before Jaune wasn't sure what he to do once he left Beacon, since when he told his team and team RWBY about his fake transcripts they shunned and despised him. Later, his secret leaked out to the rest of the school; he became Beacon's most hated student.

This lead to him unlocking his semblance, Shadow Manipulation or Erebokinesis. His aura also turned pitch black and felt colder than before; a side effect of his mentality. At first he began to test every possible aspect of his semblance. He found out certain things about it, like having an ultimate defense from his own shadow. It would automatically surround and protect him or try and attack whatever is willing to harm him. His shadow will react regardless of Jaune's will if it detects even the slightest amount of ill intent towards him, even if he doesn't want it to…like around certain people. It gets annoying at times but he has begun to deal with it.

Besides that, it didn't even help when Ozpin, the headmaster, told the student body he kept him around for his tactical skills. He was still despised. After taking a blow for Ruby on a training mission, and upon waking up in the hospital two weeks later and learning they didn't even visit me I decided to leave. I left my armor, Crocea Mors, and a thank you note for Ozpin for all he had tried to do for me.

It wasn't even two weeks before I stumble upon Rogue the little red lizard playing with lily right now. I was being attacked by a group of Beowulf's out in the wild, I could handle it but the alpha came and was too much for me, it broke the spare sword he had bought leaving without a weapon.

My only choice was to run away and hide from the alpha or find high ground. I had run into a cave hoping that I gave the grimm the slipped but like as if Oum had it out for me the grimm followed me in. It had me pinned against the cave wall... or so I thought as the wall I was against was actually Rogue himself. He was sleeping and I had just woke him up, he took care of the grimm in no time with just a swipe of his claws.

I thought he was gonna eat me but he really didn't care. I ended up staying in the cave with him for the night since it was night and there could have been more grimm. Ironically we talked and came sun rise we became friends. Before I even left the cave, Rogue stopped me, he wanted to join me. There were many explanations but the main three was one there are other beings like him only corrupted and he needed a partner to take them down. Second he was hunting a certain one that gave him the scar on his chest. The third was that he wanted to travel with Jaune since he seems pure hearted and an alright guy to the dragon phantom.

Since then they been partners after Jaune form the contract with Rogue. Ever since then he felt better knowing that rogue had his back. Training in his new abilities on the other hand was anything but fun since he gained super speed far surpassing Ruby's, and kept running into walls and trees. It didn't help that rogue laugh every time it happened.

"Papa!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his daughter. He looked at his daughter to see her holding Rogue in her arms; her ears flatten on her head.

"S-sorry lily what is it?" Jaune asked his daughter. She was about to reply but it seemed her stomach answer for her as it growled. Jaune just chuckled lightly at the blush visible on her face. "Well looks like someone is hungry. How about we go get lunch?" said Jaune looking at lily's head nodded happily.

[Later in the village]

Jaune and lily with rouge in her arms are walking towards an inn. Lily with a smile on her face while Jaune just looked a sad, tears falling down his face.

"How can you eat so much lily?" he was comically crying tears of sorrow on how much money he lost paying for his daughter's blackhole of a stomach.

"Sorry papa" said lily and giggled at her papa's funny actions while they walked through the village. Jaune enjoy times like this, with no worries or problems. Sadly, enough he jinxes himself as his scroll started to ring just as they made it back to the inn they were staying in.

He skimmed though the message sent to him. It was another grimm extermination mission for a neighbor village not that far from here. It should be alright; I can just leave lily here with rouge for now. He'll look after her while I'm gone for a few hours he ended his thoughts as walked into the inn and up at the reception desk.

He sees a mature woman with long, chestnut brown hair tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon, pale skin, and bright eyes that are described to be like soft, polished emeralds and round glasses. She wore a long light blue dress with white frills and a white collar accompanied by a light brown bow. Over this, she wore a slightly dark green cardigan that was decorated with tiny adornments on the ends of the sleeves. That he could see from the desk.

"Hello Hanna. How are you today?" Jaune asked the nice women with a light smile. She returned the smile back him and lily.

"Hello Jaune and you too lily. Thank you for asking. What would you need today?" She said with a nod of her head.

´Jaune looked down at lily with a bit of concern." I need a favor from you if that's okay. I need you look after lily for a few hours." He asked hoping she can.

"Why of course I can. May I ask what's the occasion, perhaps another mission request?" she said.

"Yeah it is. A grimm extermination mission from the neighboring village Grand Oak. They just can't afford a hunter alone; they needed another, so I got the request from my scroll." Showing the mission description to her.

"HmmmMmm I see now Hun. Sure! I'll look after the little one for you." Replied Hanna as she came from the other side of the desk.

"Thank you Hanna" he thanked her. Jaune then bent down to lily's height. He looked her in the eyes. "Lily I just got another request, it's not far but I need to do it. I need you to stay with Miss Hanna until I get back alright?" he told her.

She understood and gave him a joyful smile." Okay papa ill be good. Kick grimm butt!" she said jumping with cheer, Jaune chuckled at his daughter's attitude before he looked at Rogue in her arms.

"Rogue I want you to protect her while I'm gone okay?" asking Rogue the small lizard to protect lily.

"Tch do you really doubt me? No one will lay harm to lily while I'm around partner. Besides I'll keep her happy while you're gone. I wouldn't be a good uncle if I couldn't keep my niece happy" said the lizard with a huff, smoke coming out of his nose.

"Heh heh… true Rogue. So, true" he stood up before looking back at Miss Hanna.

Lily walked over to the inn keeper with a smile. "Don't worry Jaune I'll take good care of her."

"I'm hoping on that." He replied to her as he walked to the front door, looking back. "Don't worry lily I'll be back before you know it!" Jaune shouted before leaving the inn.

Going over to his bike and mounting it. Jaune revved his bike before riding off; passing through people and making way pass the village gate.

[Grand Oak village]

A woman had pale white skin, and black hair. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching red gauntlets. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles a Nevermore.

She looked over the gate of the village waiting for any Grimm to come for the village. Nothing has appeared but something caught her eye.

She had heard the mayor hiring another person besides herself even though she was huntress. She didn't care if at most felt insulted at the little man hiring someone else. The thing that snared her attention was someone on a motorcycle coming towards the village. She would only presume it was the other employment like herself for the mayor.

Comin into view she could make out who it was. It was a young man that wore a slim sleeveless black zipped hoodie shirt with orange on the inside and a red striped along the back coming from the head of the hoodie with the hood up covering his face from view, with the zippers zipped to down to his well-toned chest. He wore grey jeans with two belts crossing over one another, along with that he had on silver shin guards with Greek engravings from his black and gold sneakers up to his knees. He wore fingerless orange gloves with black crosses on both of his hands and over that was metal brace guards. He has a brown belt strap across his chest from his right shoulder, attached to it is a small black sheath which she could assume is a black dagger on his back.

He was riding on a motorcycle towards the village.

'So this is who is going to be my partner? He'll be interesting' she thought

 **Jaune's P.O.V**

Well I think the mayor and the people of Grand Oak have a different definition of close by. I mean really! I've travel for at least an hour and a half now. Well at least I can see the village coming into view. Wait? Who's that on the village gate? It looks like a woman. Is she the hunter the mayor hired before me? Wait she's leaving? Maybe she's going to see the mayor and let him know I'm here. Anyway I can leave that for later. I reached the gate and parked my bike close to the gate before making my way through the village. Some people looked and stared especially the children; they probably think I'm a hunter like the one I saw before. The people seemed nice here; I hope I can keep it that way.

I walked until I met up with the mayor of the village; the mayor himself was a handsome, tanned skinned young man with neatly combed, slick, black hair. He retained a butler appearance, wearing a well-fitting, highly formalized and brown/ black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck.

"Ah... you must be the mercenary that accepted the quest I'd sent out...Mr.…...?" said the mayor with a smooth kind of voice than I thought that he have. "Cali...Jaune Cali, that's me sir." The mayor looked relief about that. "Please call me Sebastian as I'm sure you know now our village is has been having trouble with Grimm lately. Before we manage to drive or protect the village from them by ourselves but lately they have been coming back in greater numbers. "Now that does sounds concerning. For it means that there's an either a grimm nest close by or more grimm are gathering."

Either one is a horrible thought to think but now I have a basic understanding of what I'm facing. Wait what about that hunter from before? "Wait. Mr. Sebastian where's the hunter you hire from before. It was in the request that you already hired one from before. Should they be here?" Sebastian looked tired and I'm guessing that the hunter is already gonna be a pain. "There's no worry she's in the village but… I haven't seen her since our last talk." Okay so the hunters a she and I already seen her. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

 **Raven P.O.V**

Jaune Cali? That's the Youngman's name. So, he is the one that man hired besides me. Hmm? He doesn't look like one to fight but then again his appearance says otherwise… perhaps I should test him? See how he fares? Hmmm this will be interesting indeed…

 **No one's P.O.V**

Jaune felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around to see where it was coming from drawing looks from the mayor. Jaune trusts his instincts but it's kinda hard if he can't identify what his instincts are warning him about. "Uh…Mr. Cali are you alright?" Sebastian asked Jaune, seeing him look around for some invisible enemy.

"Huh? Oh no… I'm alright. I just felt like I was being watched by something… that's all." He said looking around one last time before looking back at Sebastian. " Didn't mean to worry you. Sorry about that."

"I see…. Anyway Mr. Cali if you wish or need a pace to rest there's an inn not that far from the village entrance." Sebastian stated directing Jaune straight to an inn not that far from where they are. "If there's anything that you need please feel free to ask."

Jaune nodded as the mayor walked away, from his guess to finish any paper work or forms he needs to get done for his home. Jaune himself believe he should take a nap for now to be ready for any grimm or go look for any possible nests around the area.

' _Maybe I'll take a rest after looking around the village for a bit._ ' Jaune then began to look around the village, talking to some of the locals and children. By the time he was done it was noon, Jaune decided to patrol outside, around the village to look for any grimm.

' _Okay… if I were grimm where would I be?'_ Jaune thought as he looked around. The village is close to some mountains, which should be a good place for a horde or nest.

He stopped in the middle of the dirt trail and his eyes narrowed. His eyes were fixed on the small stones and old footprints, but his senses were sharp. He felt something gnawing at him again and it was eerily like the presence he felt when he saw that huntress earlier.

He was unsure if she was a threat, but his hand drifted towards his dagger. The presence did not disappear when he did so, and he was sure it grew stronger. Someone was there with him and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It would do him no good to get caught in a fight if he was anxious or nervous, it'll only hinder him.

After finding his voice, he spoke up.

"I know you're out there. Come on out."

Light thumps met his ears as a pair of feet came behind him. They grew louder and heavier with each step only to suddenly stopped. His head perked up and he looked over his shoulder. His blue eyes fell on a familiar figure dressed in red, wearing black boots. What drew his attention was the mask the woman was wearing as her red eyes bore into him.

' _A nevermore mask? Why does that sound familiar? …maybe I've heard of something like that back at the inn with lily from Hana.'_ He thought as he turned to face the huntress fully. Even though he couldn't see her face due to the mask he had a feeling she had an amused look on her face.

"Jaune Cali, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me," he said. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked curious of what she wanted from him. I mean they were supposed to be partners on this requested mission…. right?

"You can call me Raven," the woman answered him, her hand going for the weapon at her side. "And I want to see what you're made of." She said drawing her weapon.

' _Oh…. fuck'_ he thought quickly drawing his dagger out in front of him. This woman is a huntress and he's never fought one. If there's one thing Jaune knows right, it's that any female that he meets is strong and right now he's gonna get his ass handed to him by one and handed to him **HARD…** but one thing he does know right now.

He's not going down without a fight!

[With lily and Rogue]

" hey…uncle rouge?" asked lily sitting down legs crossed to the reptile lying down next to her.

"What is it little one?" rogue grunted, opening an eye to look at the young girl, he was just about to fall asleep.

"Why didn't papa take you with him?" she asked him. Rogue raising an eyebrow at the lion fanus.

"I mean you're his partner, right? Then shouldn't you be with him right now then with me?"

Rogue thought for a minute and then gave a response. "Little one the kid doesn't need my help for some lousy grimm. What? You're scared he's not strong?"

"NO! Papa is really strong! It's… just…just "

"You're scared that he might not be coming, back, aren't you?" he stated now actually looking in her general direction.

"…Yes…" he heard, it was barely a whisper but he could hear it.

Sighing tiredly, he got up before waking and sitting in the girl's lap, surprising her. Not once breaking eye contact. "Look lily your pop's gonna come back no matter what. He made a promise to you and, you and I both know that- "rogue started

"He'll always keep it" and she finished it, a small smile on her face.

Rogue snorted. "Besides with that kid's semblance, I doubt he will ever get hurt at all." He stated, making lily look down at him with confusion.

"Right you don't know about his semblance's annoying quirk…"

"What quirk?" she was curious about what rogue was talking her papa's semblance? And what quirk did it have to be considered annoying?

"Heh… well you know how the kid's semblance is shadows right?" he asked getting a nod from lily. "Well you see..."

[With Jaune]

Jaune was tensed while his knees sunk into a more suitable stance. His hand was out forward of him, holding his dagger reverse grip, ready to swing, but he was hesitant. This woman in front of him was supposed to work with him and kill the grimm bothering the village... so why did she wanted to fight him?

The way she looked made you think she was relax but she wasn't, it was more like she was taunting him to attack first. If he were his old self would have done something reckless by accepting the invitation and then get thrashed. Now he was trying to be more critical of the situation at hand, and it had been coming to him more naturally as he grew as a leader.

He did not shake with fear as he stared into the red eyes that hid behind the sinister mask that Raven wore, He wasn't like his old self back in beacon.

"Why do you want to test my strength?" He asked her.

A subtle twitch of his fingers as cool steel met his ears when Raven drew her blade. His eyes were immediately drawn to it and his brain quickly went to work.

The blade was long and could easily reach him with one swing. With her reach, she would be able to keep him at bay and eventually take him down in the battle of endurance. His only chance to engage her would be up close to minimize the blade's full use, but this was not counting any additional combat skills she may have up her sleeve.

His best bet would be to get too close for her to use it to its full potential against him. His thoughts were interrupted by her response.

"To see if the rumors I've heard of you aren't just exaggeration"

A shiver went down the blonde's spine and he grimaced. He had no chance of beating the woman before him. The only smart card he could play was to rush her with his speed or surprise her. Wait a minute did she said rumors? Of him?

But before he could even ask what she meant she was gone. His instincts blaring at him from behind for him to turn to block only to see nothing confusing him. Only he heard her coming at him from his right instead, her blade an inch from his flesh.

CLANG!  
Only to meet a black tendril strong as Iron. It shot upward from the boy's very shadow to protect him.

" _The kids very own shadow will automatically spring up to defend him if it senses the slightest amount of harm towards him but that's not all it'll do."_

'… _. his 'shadow' stopped my blade. Hmm? What else can it do?'_ raven thought but not a moment later, spiked tendrils jiggered out before shooting off at her. Jumping back from the tendrils poise to sewer her through, as she gained distance from Jaune, the spikes and the tendril retreat into his shadow.

" _It'll attack or attempt to poke holes into who the poor sap that's either not cautious or too stupid to attack the kid"_

Raven watched him probably thinking of a way of attack now, not like it will get past his shadow. Then Faster than most humans could dream of, she already closed the distance between them as if it was nothing and struck.

Her blade streaking toward Jaune's neck, aiming to separate his head from the rest of his body. In response Jaune ducked, the glowing vibrant red katana that was supposed to tear apart his head from his body missing him only by a few inches and the Aura that covered it surged forward through him. Sending a wave of from her blade and cutting down a good number of trees behind him.

'Holy _shit! She cut down all the trees behind me with just a swing of her sword!_ ' she then jumped back to avoid his shadow once more. ' _Okay Jaune think! She's way more experience then I you are and she's better than me by a whole lot.'_ He looked at her weapon as she stalked around him, waiting, looking for a weak spot. _'And her skill with her weapon is on another level than I am but I'll be okay for now if she can't get past my shadow.'_

The moment Jaune thought that, raven disappeared. His mouth opened to say anything, but all that came out was a glob of spit and air. Air stung his eyes as they bugged out of his head from the power of punch that had burrowed itself into his stomach. The ground disappeared from under him and his stomach soared into his throat, drowning the grunt of surprise. Flying from the spot he was a moment before.

Wood crashed as his back burst through a tree and others to collapse around him. Air stormed into his lungs once more and he closed his eyes in silent pain. He rolled to his side and attempted to push himself up, but let out another grunt when a foot crashed into his chest.

He rolled back into the dirt cover trail and clenched his fists, feeling every grain of coarse sand as it stuck between his fingers. This was going bad, quick. It looked like Ravens taking off the kid gloves the moment she learned of his semblance. She seemed to have no intention of letting him get away and unless he fought back, she would leave him a crippled mess in the road.

'Ow _…okay that hurt….'_ Jaune got back onto his feet clutching his aching stomach. He didn't get a chance to comprehend what just happened; his instincts were sending him warning bells. He understands a moment later from the spot he rolled away from.

Raven struck once again, spears shot from Jaune's shadow this time towards her only for her to disappear once again only to hit Jaune from his back. This time Jaune quickly recovered and disappeared in a puff of black smoke another swipe of her blade to his chest. Only for her to strike him once again tracking him easily, him dodging her again.

Raven doesn't even let Jaune move or try to counter her, using the momentum of her missed strike to fuel her motion, she spun around in a full circle, her long hair trailing behind her like a cape as she brought her sword up and over her head before driving it straight down towards Jaune's forehead.

Knowing blocking it in this position would place him at a disadvantage, the moment Jaune sees Raven spin, he is already moving in his crouched position. His legs supporting him as he spins as well, dodging Raven's blade that found nothing but empty space.

And in that moment Jaune is already coming from her right, his dagger driving with aim to Raven's neck. Only for the masked woman to drop to the ground, allowing the sword to pass through her and only cutting a few strands of her hair instead rather than her flesh. She rolled away from him to avoid being impaled by his shadow's spikes bursting from the ground.

Once again Raven spun from her position, she drives her sword from below and delivers an uppercut slash to Jaune who sidestepped and dodged the attack. While this happened, a claw came from the shadow of their feet to attack raven. Didn't even bother it a glance while she cut it down, Jaune flitching at that. Raven didn't need to bother with his shadow since she found out how to bypass it. It can't keep up with defending him if it wasn't fast enough to block her attacks.

Raven takes one step, her feet digging into the ground and with a simple movement of her hands, her katana deflects Jaune's dagger. Then she takes another step before move on the offensive, three lightning-fast strikes came slashing down at Jaune so quickly that there was almost no gap in between them.

Jaune sees it clearly, his dagger twirling in his hand as he deflects the fast strikes easily to other directions. And the moment the katana is deflected, a deep and carve mark embedded itself into the ground; it resembled a burnt mark but at the same time also looked like it was cut.

Blocking and deflecting each of her attacks was beginning to become tiring before she parried his dagger leaving his torso wide open for her. With a quick swipe of her blade at his chest just as he tried to defend with his left arm, small embers along the arm.

CLANG!

Raven looked astonished at seeing a shield blocking her blade from his flesh. Its gold and red color scheme against the red blade of her katana. She leaped from him to avoid a swipe of his dagger or being bash by his shield.

They stared at each other, ready to clash once more but unfortunately they were interrupted by the sound of growls coming from around them. They notice a pack of grimm, Beowulf's surrounding them from all sides with a few alpha's in the mix, hell there was even a few Ursa's and King Taijitu's.

'Oh great…our fight must have been close to their nest for this much to come out.' Breaking him from his thought was the sound of howls of pain from two young cocky Beowulf's that tried to attack him from behind. His shadow made quick work of them before they could even get the chance.

Jaune looked at Raven and then walked up next to her as he held his left arm that was wielding his dagger for shadow crawling up it, lengthening the blade until it was that of a shortsword. As he walked up next to her she seemed become aware of him, turning her back to him. Raven looked at Jaune who looked at her and shrugged. The two of them then turned back to the Grimm and charged at the same time.

The raven swung her blade horizontally and sliced several Grimm in half. She then began to spin and her blade was set ablaze and burned the Grimm that surrounded her. Her moves graceful and yet so savage as she cut down grimm after grimm.

Jaune on the other hand...

Jaune was slicing them apart, basing their skulls against his shield or using the pile bunker to set them upon fire. His shadow killing any that was foolish enough to dared to attack him from behind or that he wasn't aware of yet.

As a King Taijitu tried to bite him Jaune shoved his shield into its mouth and then ran his makeshift shortsword into its skull. He then pulled out both his weapons and flung his shield it found its way into the neck of an Ursa Major. He flipped his blade around and stabbed an alpha in its mouth before he kicked it away from him. A group of them lunge at him to maul him apart. Shadows grew from underneath his feet, forming a huge pool. Pits of Tartarus! Jaune shouted as spike burst out from the pool, impaling each one of them.

Raven quickly sheathed her blade and when she drew it once more it now had a blue blade instead of the red one it did before. She stabbed it into the ground and ice spikes shot up from the ground and impaled many Grimm in forest all up to the cavern from them. She then took her blade out of the ground and put it back into its sheath.

'Talk _about overkill'_ Jaune had thought while he took his time to get his shield back. He was about to sheath his blade when he saw an Ursa bust through the ice with its mouth wide open and aimed for raven's head. He then threw the blade and managed to impale the blade into the Ursa's head, right between its eyes, stopping it in its tracks.

The woman looked at Jaune before she looked down at the blade. She reached down and pulled out of the Ursa's skull and tossed it back to Jaune who managed to catch it. He then put the blade into its sheath on his back.

Jaune then considered the cavern to see if there was any more Grimm and saw none. He looked back at raven, keeping his shield ready in case she attempts to attack him again.

"You needn't worry." She stated getting a raised eyebrow out of Jaune.

"Is that so?" he asked cautiously

"Yes, it is. Besides I was beginning to enjoy it before the unwanted vermin interrupted." She said making Jaune fell slightly scared.

'She was beginning to enjoy it? She was kicking my ass around after she bypass my shadows defense. I was barley ably to defend myself or attack her without her parrying.' He thought back to all the moves he attempted at her only to be either deflected, stopped or parried.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by raven snapping her fingers. "Our mission here is done and we should report back to the mayor." She stated before drawing her blade once again, making Jaune tense up only to see her swung sword downward making a portal and then sheath her blade.

" we'll see each other again I hope" she said as she entered the portal and it closed behind her. Leaving Jaune the only one alone in the forest. Jaune hoped not, one encounter was enough for him.

'This was so simple in the beginning' he thought to himself.

 **Jaune's P.O.V**

Well it looks like raven already came and got her share of the reward. By the time I got back to the village I see Sebastian was there waiting for me with a smile on his face and a sign of relief. Raven already told him about the exterminated grimm that's no longer going to plague his village anymore. Ugh I already feel mentally exhausted from this mission. I told him that we an deal with the discussion of reward later after I get a rest. He nodded and left me to relax and rest. I walked over to the inn and asked for a room. Paid the 15 lien and got my room key, went to my room as my face hit the bed. I'll get up late and get my reward before heading back to see lily and rogue.

 **Raven's P.O.V**

Hmm… the young man, Jaune he was good. His semblance was unorthodox and interesting but his skill wasn't up to par… hmm maybe giving him a little training lesson is in order? But still Jaune Cali… those rumors were wrong about him… he's better than what they said. I might keep an eye on him…for now.

[With lily and rogue]

After comforting lilies worries about her dork of a father, they went back to the inn to wait for said dork to come back.

They were greeted with Hana talking with a blonde hair woman. She was roughly Jaune's, her brown eyes leveled with his, with blonde hair that fell along her back stopping at her waist tied in a braid that hung over her left shoulder. She wore a sleeveless, black, turtleneck top that hugged her lithe form, and grey cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. The hilt of a sword peeked over her right shoulder while a strap ran across her torso, from her right shoulder to her left hip, presumably holding the sheath.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard of anyone like that miss" Hana told the woman, before leaving to the back room for a moment.

"I see… well thank you for your time miss" she said to Hana before turning to leave but stop at seeing lily with rogue in her arms.

"and who is this?" she asked now seeing lily, her eyes looing over her form, mildly stopping at her ears before looking at her face and then the lizard in her arms.

"Oh? Oh! That's lily. I'm watching over her for her father, he went on a mission earlier today." Hana told her coming back from the back room. The woman looking back to lily, she bends down on her knees to meet lilies eyes.

"Nice to meet you lily. My name is Joan Arc, it's a pleasure to meet you" she greeted lily, extending her hand out towards her. Lily taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to you meet you! I'm lily, lily Cali! But you already know that." She laughs making Joan giggle.

While the girls talk, rogue was in thought. _ **' Joan Arc…Joan? … Joan? Why does that name sound so familiar?'**_ Rogue thought thinking back to when he and Jaune talked.

" _Do you have any sibling's runt?" asked rogue laying his head over his hands._

" _Yeah. I have seven sisters" Jaune told him._

" _Seven!?"_

 _The idea of a human family having eight children is unheard of. A Faunus, especially a bunny Faunus but a human? That poor woman..._

" _Yeah I do with three of them being older, one twin and three younger."_

" _It sounds nice" rogue said_

" _Yeah it was sometimes but most of the time it was overbearing with them, especially my oldest sister Joan. She wouldn't leave me alone for a second."_

Rogue's eyes widen in horror of who lily was talking to. _**'Oh…. fuck…its 'that' one.**_ _The kid isn't gonna like this'_

"Miss Joan why are you here?" lily asked her curious.

' _ **I got a feeling I'm not gonna like this'**_ rogue thought

" I'm looking for my little brother. My family heard that he left beacon academy. Me and my family been looking for him ever since."

' _ **And I'm not wrong.**_ **'**

Joan's scroll went off, she turned on and talked, Lily looked at a worried rogue who was eyeing Joan.

"It seems that my little brother was spotted by some locals. I have to be going lily" Joan inform lily who looked sad at having her leave.

"You're leaving?" Feeling bad, hearing the sad tone of the little Faunus girl Joan had an idea.

"You have a scroll, right? Sweetie" receiving a nod she held hers.

"Then why don't we exchange numbers then? That way we can talk anytime. How that sounds?" she didn't need to ask seeing the happy expression on the girl's face.

"Really! Okay Miss Joan" giving Joan her scroll.

"Just call me Joan. Miss makes me feel old… there! Now we have each others numbers." Giving the Faunus her scroll back.

Joan walked through the front before looking back." Make sure to call if you want to talk lily." She said before leaving.

Lily waved goodbye while rogue was moaning about the problem his partners not gonna like to hear.

 _Two hours' minutes later, now being dark_

"I'm back guys" lily heard, already running to the source

"Papa!" tackling Jaune to the floor, laughing while holding him tight. Jaune himself laugh at her act, she must have miss him.

"Hi lily were you being a good girl for Miss Hana?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I was papa! Oh! Papa guess what happened while you were gone?" he shook his willing to play her games.

"What happened my little flower" Jaune chuckled at her expression as she pouted at being called 'flowe

"I made a new friend today!" oh! Now that's good to hear. Lily needs more friends, as long as they aren't- "her name is Joan Arc! And she gave me her number!"

Jaune tuned his daughter out while the color drained from his face once he heard the name of one of his seven sisters and not just anyone, but Joan his oldest sister. His partner looked at him seeing that he knows what worried him now.

"Kid we have a problem." Came out of Rogue's mouth. A problem is an understatement. He then realizes that lily was trying to get his attention. He listened to her and what he heard had him even more worried, his family is now searching for him and he just missed his sister.

' _Sigh…just when I thought this day was starting to get easy after earlier today.'_ He sigh worried lily. "Don't worried lily I'm just exhausted okay? I just need to rest"

He saw her sad expression, it hurt to make her worry for him. "Honey its okay. How about this? Before we leave tomorrow I'll buy you some ice cream okay?" he said seeing her expression turn from sad or overjoy, he chuckled at her.

He watched her run towards their room; he walked after her passing by Hana at the front desk.

"Hey Hana. I hope she wasn't too much for you?" he got a giggle from her as she leans on the desk.

"Oh no Hun she wasn't too much for me… by the way" her face took on a serious expression. "A woman came by here looking for her little brother whose description fits you very well. Care to explain what's that all about?" she glared at him.

Hana has been all but kind to him and lily ever since he saved her from being mauled to death by a Beowulf; she opened her inn to them with open arms. It was only fair of him him to explain about everything all that happened up to now.

"Wow…. your full of surprizes, aren't you?" she asked to which he shrugged he told her he can't keep lily waiting as he went to his room to see lily change into her pajamas. He could help but snickered at seeing her wearing a small lion nightgown complete with small lion paws that fit her hands. Shaking his head, he changes into a spare pair of black trousers and a white and red shirt.

He got into bed as lily jumped in too, rogue himself preferring the windowsill.

"Good night rogue, goodnight papa" said lily before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight little one, goodnight partner" said rogue dong the same.

"Goodnight Rogue, goodnight my little flower" said Jaune watching them both drifted off to sleep.

' _Joan….my family is looking for me… great on top of me leaving beacon, finding and now taking care of lily. Becoming partners with a dragon to exterminate said dragons corrupted kind and the white fang. I now have my family hunting me down… my life can't get anymore complicated._ ' He thought in mild annoyance. _'Oh…well another to add to my long list of problems. I'll think more of it in the morning.'_ He thought before letting sleep take him as well.

 **How's that Jaune has met up with Raven! Lily and Rogue have met Joan! Jaune's older sister and she's looking for him as well! This is getting interesting don't you think?**

 **Anyway here's the template for your phantom ideas**

 **Phantom: [name of phantom.]**

 **Abilities: [an original skill that they have.]**

 **Attribute: [element it represents.]**

 **Weak Point: [easy spot that cause damage to it.]**

 **Elemental Weakness: [element it's weak to].**

 **Origin: [what it's based on or what inspire it]**

 **This is speedy24 signing off, see you next time!**


	3. A unexpected meeting

**_Hey!_ I'm alive and not dead if your all wondering. I like to make an apology for making you all wait and wonder if my stories are dead, their not. A lot of things have happened, like my birthday that passed in November, I'm twenty if your wondering. I lost not one, but two uncles with the second one being recent as the funeral is this weekend. so yeah... anyway I had this finished with the help of my beta reader and I hope that you all like this chapter, sorry if its too long for those who like short chapters, actually I've been wondering for my readers, should I write my chapters shorter or keep them as they are? Let me know.**

* * *

 **Xerzo LotCN** : thank you for liking my story I hope that you keep on reading them for as long as I write them up

 **Sovereignty Zero** : Thank you! I'll keep them coming, Please enjoy the next chapters to come, my friend!

"Speaking"

 _'Thought'_

 **Techniques**

 **"Phantom talking"**

 **'phantom thought'**

"Hmm…." he cracked his eyes open, squinting as the ever hated sun stabbed him in the eyes with needles of light. Next to him was Lily, eyes closed, face relaxed and tranquil. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder, and his arm was in her grasp. Cuddling it like a stuffed toy.

Looking at her made Jaune want to just pull her closer, close his eyes, and let sleep reclaim him. Jaune chuckled lightly at the thought, she does look adorable sleeping like that. Looking over to the windowsill, he saw Rogue curled up, bathing in the sunlight with a smile. Wait is that purring he hears? He's purring! Oh, Jaune is gonna savor this and then tease the dragon later about it.

Teasing thoughts aside, Jaune looked over to his left to see that it's already 10:47 AM on the clock. Deciding that he's slept enough and needed to get up, so he could get breakfast for them. He tried to get up, but Lily was holding tight to his arm. Jaune tried to gently escape her grasp but to no avail, he couldn't.

With no other way to escape Lily's grip, Jaune decided that the only way that he was getting out bed was to simply wake her up.

"Lily." His left hand landed on her right shoulder and he began to gently shake her. "Lily, come on sweetie, papa needs you to let go." Rather than do as he asked, Lily let out a slight groan and quickly tightened her grip on him. Jaune sighed in minor annoyance but didn't deter from his current course of action. It was after maybe five or twelve minutes of this that Lily finally woke up.

Her form stirred slightly, and it looked like she had been about to try and burrow her way even further into his chest. Instead of that, however, she slowly raised her head, green eyes rimmed with sleep slowly blinked at him. A hand in her lion mitts came up to her face, and Lily began to cutely rub her eyes. When she was finished, she looked back at him and blinked some more, as if seeing Jaune for the first time.

*Yawn* she let out a small cute yawn, Jaune chuckled as he patted her head.

"Good morning my little flower."

"Aaah… morning papa" she said to him, still drowsy from sleep as she leans on Jaune.

He smiled at her, moving out of bed Jaune went and changed his clothes and then left the room, leaving his daughter and his partner in the room.

Leaving his room with his partner and daughter within, he walked out of the inn while saying good morning to Hanna on the way out. Jaune went to get breakfast for himself, Lily and Rogue as he then walked into a morning café not that far from a dust store across it. Walking in and ordering after waiting in line for a couple minutes. He sat down at one of the booths, thinking about where he, Lily and Rogue should go next. Don't get him wrong, where they are is great but, now with the recognition that his family is now hunting and searching for him, he can't stay here now without them finding him.

He paused in thought once he heard the news on one the TV's in the café for the customers to enjoy began to talk.

 _*" Good morning, I'm Lisa Lavender and breaking news this morning, there's been weekly reports before of an unknown man saving villages of both human and faunus from grimm attacks and swarms. Though the times he's disappeared without a trace or without giving a name, with news on the man that has been protecting our citizens. We now have an official name or title from the communities that he's saved: The Black Knight Cavalier or the Dragon Knight Cavalier as others have begun to call him after his reptile-like armor. Not only have Cavalier protected villages and towns from grimm, he's also taking to stopping White Fang attacks as of late, mostly using non-lethal tactics to disarm them and knocking them unconscious. When asked why, he simply responded; "They may be terrorist but they're still victims as well. They have been discriminated enough and I wouldn't do onto them as others have." As you heard here today, and here we have thanks from a faunus that was saved by Cavalier._

" _Cavalier…_ he _saved my life. He didn't care that I was a Faunus. He just killed the grimm and saved me and my son. I don't know where he is now, but whatever he's doing…I just want to say thank you." Said the wolf faunus woman._

" _As you heard it here, Cavalier wherever you are… we thank you for your hard work. This is Lisa Lavender and this is Vale news" *_

Jaune smiled seeing that. Just then, the waiter came by with his order and handed him his food along with his coffee, and he took it in hand before paying the balance on the food. The waiter gave him a puzzled look as he got up to leave, and Jaune reassured him that it would be eaten. His wallet felt much lighter, taking the food for Lily and Rogue as he walked out the café and back to the inn.

' _Hmm… I wonder how everything is going on at Beacon?'_ Jaune thought as he walked back to the inn and gave Lily and Rogue their breakfast. He watched as his daughter devours her food with gusto while Rouge scolded her to eat slower. He chuckled at the sight before remembering what Hanna said about a neighboring village having a Carnival for a week….

* * *

[At Beacon, Ozpin's POV]

I face the greatest foe anyone has ever faced. One that none of my predecessors have ever beaten. If Salem could see me now, even she would help me.

Such is the evil that is this Oum damned paperwork.

I look at the next sheet and find another report on strange creatures that are most certainly not Grimm showing up. They are varied in form and more powerful than most Grimm are. The only reason we know the various forms come from the same species is the fact a sensor confirmed they emitted the same type of energy. Another report is on a knight that has been seen fighting and killing these creatures. The validity of this report is somewhat questionable when the part about a size-changing dragon is considered but then again, I have a legend in Beacon's basement. I look back over the description of the knight and find the only feature mentioned sans red armor is blond hair.

So, there is hope. I was incredibly disappointed in my co-workers in how they handled Jaune's transcripts like I couldn't tell they weren't real. They were better than most of the rubbish people try to pass off but still, there were tell-tale flaws. He also had better reasons than most people. Why do people think I would let someone like Winchester in unless I was desperate, and the upcoming war with Salem has made me just that, or just plain stupid. I have had more complaints from his fellow students than nearly any other student, and the ones that had said amount went on to become rouge hunters.

Also, my first choice for the next Fall Maiden was shot to hell. Ms. Nikos has proven she is someone I wouldn't trust with that kind of power. Once Jaune disappeared I watched as NPR splintered further. Jaune was the glue that kept those three together. Ruby has been struggling with herself for the last week or so, I suppose what she had done finally hit her. She seemed partially strong-armed by her sister into RWBYNPR's actions concerning Jaune, but what's done is done. If my hunch is right it looks like Jaune actually benefited from what happened, judging by the picture included in the report. It shows the back of a young man and a faunus child with what looks like a small dog, or if the report is to be believed a shape-shifting dragon, walking alongside them.

Now I can only wonder how he got wrapped up in whatever is going on.

* * *

[Ruby's POV]

It feels wrong. I'm staring at the empty seat that used to contain the fourth/final member and leader of JNPR. Why do we even sit together anymore, this placement only started because Jaune and I wanted to sit together and our two teams don't really hang out together anymore. I also kept thinking back to how we reacted to Jaune's transcripts. I then looked over at where CRDL is sitting, it's a startling contrast. The boy that faked his way in was probably better huntsman material than the four sitting over there. I feel a frown come onto my face as a bit of information I'm grasping for is out of my reach.

"Hey guys, do you know why Jaune faked his way into Beacon?" All conversation stops and they stare at me, Jaune has become a bit of a taboo subject.

"Isn't it obvious, he clearly wanted fame and fortune. He clearly never worked for it until it was too late and so he faked his way in." I didn't expect Weiss to say anything positive. Ren's snort is a surprise though.

"I don't approve of the way he snuck in, but he had a good work ethic. Besides I wouldn't expect you all to understand anything about lacking opportunities." I was taken back by what Ren said and so was everyone else.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I glared at Yang to make sure she keeps her temper in check while Nora is the one to snort this time.

"Let's see, two legacy children, an heiress, a girl with plenty of _field experience_ , and a girl that was sponsored from a young age. Not everyone gets those opportunities. Me and Ren were only able to afford schooling through a scholarship, part-time jobs, and a budget that left us desperate a few times." Blake's eyes narrow at the mention of her past.

"And what does that have to do with Jaune?" Both look at each other uncomfortably before shrugging.

"The former Matron at the orphanage we lived in was abusive, we were lucky she was caught rather quickly but some of the kids that had been there longer carried some scars, both emotional and physical. Jaune _had_ a few of those same mannerisms as those kids. We didn't think anything of it at first and by the time we actually made the connection he had left, but I doubt he had the opportunity to peruse his dream." That really shocked everyone. Pyrrha most of all.

"And you didn't mention this why?" She's clearly upset with her teammates.

"Would it have changed anything? What's done is done. If we ever see Jaune again, I'll apologize for how harshly I acted and hope he'll forgive me in turn. I doubt it will be that simple but what is else can we do."

SLAM

"WE GO AND FIND HIM!" I then realize I've attracted a bit of attention after slamming my hands down on the table and sink back into my seat. "Look, we're part of the reason he left and if what you say is true Ren, then it's unlikely he has anyone else searching for him. We were his friends and whether that's true or not now doesn't matter. We have to at least make sure he's alive and well." The others look at each other and grumble but eventually that all agree, even Weiss after I glared at her.

"Fine, I suppose we might as well do it. The dunce is hopeless without someone holding his hand after all."

" _Would Team RWBY and NPR please report to my office right this instance, that would be all"_

"After we go see what the headmaster wants with us first," Ren said, already at the door with Nora in tow.

* * *

[?]

By the mountains, a village could be seen. The village seemed pretty protected by the walls and traps surrounding it and pretty well for itself if the lights and sound of music that were heard all around were any indication, people were enjoying the festival of the village as nothing seemed wrong...

Oh, they were so wrong.

For a horde of Grimm suddenly attacked, deathstalkers climbing or breaking through the walls along with a few beringel as well, beowulves coming in packs through the destroyed walls. Women, children, men and the elderly ran from the spawns of darkness, running away in crowds.

Well, all except for three.

Jaune sighed as he took in the view of the amount of Grimm, on his left shoulder was a small red dragon that was staring at the Grimm with both annoyance and a bit of excitement. By the young man's side was a horrified Lily.

The girl was looking at the amount of grimm spilling in through the holes.

She had a stuffed dragon in her arms and a bag of cookies in her hands. She looked at the horde with wide eyes.

He turned to the little girl. " Lily I need you to go find safety while Rouge and I deal with the Grimm." He told her.

"What!? No! I can fight! Let me help you!" She pleaded while showing a small sword the same length as her forearm that held in her hand. and was similar to a Wakizaki with a revolver attached to the hilt.

"I know you want to prove to me that you can, but now's not the time. Not with this many grimm." He stated.

A beowulf comes behind him, rearing its claw back to kill him; but before it could get the chance to, two tendrils shot out from his shadow, piercing its chest and neck, killing it.

The young knight turns his head to see the evaporating corpse of a grimm.

"See?" He said gestured, she nodded sadly but understood. She ran away to find safety.

"*Sigh*... Good girl." He said with a smile. The small dragon on his shoulder chuckled.

"Heh heh… we got some grimm to kill partner" Rouge the small dragon said, jumping off his shoulder, growing into the size of a house and ready to fight.

The young man rolled his eyes under his hood before drawing his dagger.

"Yeah yeah let's get to work," he said, both of them charging into the fray.

Jaune disappeared in black smoke while Rouge charged and tackled the deathstalkers.

"Grrraaahhhhh!"

Jaune sidestepped an alpha beowulf's massive swing and sent a whirling horizontal slash at its midsection, barely drawing blood. "Damn, no better than a paper cut," he grumbled while dodging another mighty swipe.

"Come on, time to get serious Jaune." The blue-eyed youth retreated back several feet. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his dagger-bearing left arm which started to heat up.

"Sorry, buddy, but you're causing too much trouble for the people and faunus in this area, and you with your buddies kind of ruined my day with my daughter. So, in other words, you ticked me off!"

The alpha growled with menacing eyes and charged straight at him.

"Bring it on mutt!" He charged forward as well, his dagger's blade transitioning from an ethereal white shine to a foreboding scorching red glow.

As soon as the two were about to meet in a head-on collision, the blonde's body split into four after images. One hacked at the alpha's knees to stop the creature's movement, and the next three carved at its thick neck from different angles. He reappeared behind the stock-still grimm shortly after, in a burst of black smoke.

The alpha's hulking body promptly fell to the leaf covered earth, its severed head rolled not too far away before they both evaporated.

"Ugh, still not used to that one," Jaune complained while thoroughly massaging his temple with his free hand. "Still need practice with that one"

Hearing a growl and roar behind him, he turned around to see a huge fist coming towards his face. His shadow shot up to form a wall to protect him but he jumped back for good measure, good thing he did since the wall broke from the force of the attack.

He catches sight of what tried to hit him. A large gorilla-like creature. Like many species of Grimm, this creature is covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back. It appears to have "torn" skin, with an internal red glow visible from within, where the skin is thinnest. It has well-developed hands with opposable thumbs.

It is quite large, at almost twice the height of a human. The creature, known as a Beringel, postures, beating its chest before roaring and charging forward toward him.

Hmph. It wants to play a game of chicken? Then he'll play. He ran towards it as well with it rearing its fist, ready to pummel him.

Fire leaped from his hand and wrapped itself around his arm before bursting, engulfing his arm in seconds. What emerges was his shield ready to go and harm any grimm close by.

With his shield in hand, he ducked the attack from the Beringel and brought his shield up in a ruthless uppercut to its face.

Sending it back quite a bit but he wasn't letting it catch its breath just yet. He ran, disappearing in black smoke and appearing behind it.

Drawing his dagger, its blade glowing red with great heat. He disappeared, appearing in afterimage blurs around it, slashing at its exposed weak spots with his glowing red knife.

It roared in pain, swinging around itself in rage in an effort to hit him. The blonde appearing once again behind it and drove a pile bunker into its back.

"Ignite!" He called out, fire jumping from his shield bunker and causing its back to explode. The amount of harm done to the beringel was massive, from the patches of burnt flesh it now carried. It turned to Jaune and slammed its hands down on the floor, causing a shockwave that tripped him.

It tried to smash him flat, but at the last second Jaune sank into his shadow. Being a disembodied shadow, he moved and snuck up behind the grimm once again.

Jumping out from the shadows with his right arm reared back. " _ **Scorching Burst!**_ "

Smashing his shield into its vulnerable back as the pile bunker shot out, fire exploding out of the beringel's chest as smoke came from its mouth. Grasping at its chest the grimm fell to the ground dead, dissolving into smoke.

"Whew..." He relaxed but he then heard a growl from behind him, turning around to see beowulves glaring at him.

"Oh come on... you just saw what I did to your friend over there and you still want to fight me?" He complained gesturing the black dust that used to be its fellow brethren before it attacked him.

None of the grimm had a chance to either attack or run. One by one, they were dispatched brutally. The blonde blurred to the first grimm, grabbed it by the ankle and slammed it into the solid dirt. Another flash of black, two more grimm were dragged forward by their arms and then were savagely flung into each other with a resounding smack. The last one attempted to scramble away, only to come face-to-face with its assailant.

"..." They stared at each other before he harshly headbutts it then knees it in the throat, breaking its neck.

He sighed looking at the remaining grimm that's around. At one point he was scared shitless of fighting these things… but now? He was making it a game of how easy he can take them out.

At a distance, walking was something big…

With Rouge, the huge reptile was ripping grimm apart, while shaking the ones that climbed onto him off fiercely. His tail whipped to smash a deathstalker from behind him, killing a few beowulves that, unfortunately, are too slow to evade.

Grabbing a beringel and then tossing it into more grimm before burning them with his fire breath.

 **" Yeesh... This is more annoying than fun"** he commented before swinging his tail once more to kill the last beringel in the air. Smelling a familiar scent, he turned his head to see Jaune.

"Hey, you got the remaining grimm?" He asked.

 **"Yeah... Though there may be some stragglers"** He said sniffing the air, scowling his face from the scent of death mixed with a gut retching scent.

"Alright, then we'll deal with them after we deal with the phantom." He rolled his shoulders in anticipation, already feeling the presence. Rouge snorted, swinging his head to see where the phantom was.

While his partner was doing that, Jaune heard screams of what sounded like children.

"Rogue!" he called out to the dragon, getting his attention.

"I heard some kids in trouble, you go ahead and hunt down the Phantom while I'll help them and regroup with you."

" **Very well kid"** the dragon running off to find the location of the scent he picked up.

* * *

Team RWBY and NPR were in a bullhead on its way to a village that requested protection for its carnival for a few days.

They all needed this and even if they didn't... well….

 _(Flashback…..)_

" _It's nice that you came students," Ozpin said as he looked upon them. "I have a mission for you all." He said behind his desk as he looked at each one of them. "A rather easy one for you, just a protection mission, defending a village for the week in time for its annual carnival" he smiled at them._

 _They glanced at each other a bit nervous, they haven't done a mission since Jaune left… they weren't so sure about this._

" _There isn't any problem is there?" He asked them to which Nora subconsciously replied without a thought._

" _Nope nope nope! We're okay with it, headmaster Ozpin!"_

" _Yes! I-I mean we have no problem with this mission sir. We'll complete it with no problem" Weiss said, Ozpin nodded._

" _That's good to hear students. Now go prepare, for you have one hour until the bulkhead for the village departs," he told them as they all left. The moment they all left the room. Weiss turned towards Nora._

" _Nora why did you say that!?" Weiss all but yelled at the Valkyrie. Nora gave her a blank stare that started to make the heiress sweat a bit._

 _"We all need to do this." Nora bluntly answered her, making them all blink owlishly at her._

" _We're all feeling horrible after what happened and how we hurt Jaune that he had to leave Beacon…" she said. None of them could refute what she had said._

" _I guess we haven't done anything about it," Blake said._

" _Right! Like Ruby said, we need to find him and bring him back! This could give us a chance!" Nora exclaimed with a hundred watt grin._

 _Ren smiled at her, agreeing as did everyone else. This could help them more than they could ever know._

 _(Flashback end)_

This was supposed to be an easy mission for them since they haven't been doing so well. Ruby was looking out the window as Weiss was checking her dust. Blake was waiting patiently with Yang, who was watching her sister. Ren was usually silent as he listened to Nora talk about random and crazy things that can't possibly happen… say like a dragon being there… while Pyrrha, she was thinking about a certain blonde dork knight.

"Ugh… how long til' we get there!?" Yang groaned in boredom, feeling a bit jumpy and wanting to punch something.

Weiss barely gave her a glance while Blake snorted. Ruby wasn't paying her sister any attention.

"Yang you need to be patient, it won't be long until we get there," Ren said as he nodded to what Nora was saying.

"Right, besides it's just a simple protection mission for a village outside the kingdom walls… I doubt we'll get any real action at all " Blake chimed in, Yang gave her partner a flat look.

"Uuuhhh fine!" She said as she sat back down before looking over at Ruby. She raised an eyebrow at her sister's behavior as she could see her eyes wide in a stare. " Uh, sis? What's with the look?"

"Guys," Ruby said getting their attention. " I don't think this will be a simple mission anymore." pointing at the window as the others all looked outside to see the village they were supposed to protect only to see it being overrun with Grimm.

"Oooh look Ren, grimm!" Nora pointed out as Ren only sighed.

"It seems like Yang will get her wish" he stated as Yang was smiling.

* * *

{Elsewhere in village}

Humans and faunus running for their lives as guards protect them, holding back the grimm invading the village. Some grimm bypassing them started to attack the people, one ursa grimm, in particular, had cornered a young grey-haired mouse faunus boy and orange-haired human girl against a wall of a building.

The ursa rose its left paw, they covered their eyes as it struck. They didn't feel the blow though, and instead heard roars of pain. They opened their eyes to see a multiple of black spears piercing it.

"Hey you alright?" they heard from behind them to see a courageous young man in a slim sleeveless black zipped hoodie shirt with orange on the inside and a red striped along the back coming from the head of the hoodie with the hood up covering his face from view, with the zippers zipped down to his chest.

Light reflecting off the brown belt strap across his chest from his right shoulder, and he was coming from the shadows.

Both children ran up to him as he grabbed a hold of them by their waist. " Hold on tight." he told them as he jumped back into the shadow, only to appear outside the village and bring them to the evacuated civilians. "Go on and find your families. " he told them as they nodded running to meet up with the rest of the civilians.

Jaune once again disappeared in black smoke trailing towards the village.

Passing by guards that were fighting off any newborn grimm, he picked up the sound of his dragon partner's footsteps. He sped through the village until he came upon Rouge, both nodded with Jaune following his partner.

"So, did you find its scent?" he asked to which he received a nod in return. Before he could say anything else they both heard an explosion up ahead. Following the sound and smell of the explosions, both partners came to the sight of huge wounded gargoyle shadow phantom.

Its body is mostly darkish midnight blue in color with black tribal markings, with its bat-like ears and feet ending with a bright purple. It wore a grimm mask on its face as while its face is marked by a black jaw and red cheeks. It had spike hammer arms that are dark shades of violet with purple and black highlights, and they are wrapped in red chains.

It has a whip-like tail of black stripes, which ends in a semicircular blade that has a hollow section which forms an anchor. It has a sigil is on the front of violet, dark blue and black, belt-like bands around its waist.

The thing that really brought Rouge's attention was the small gaping hole in its left shoulder. His eyes narrowed at that, since nightmare phantoms usually improved and strengthen the vessel they possess to ensure they don't die a second time. They change a normal body or object into something dangerous, and yet something was able to pierce through its hide.

There were only three things that could happen. One, a phantom's natural weapons - that being claws, fangs or spikes. Two, a phantom weapon like his partner's shield… or three, S-rank dust or dust enhanced rounds as they found out.

Jaune, on the other hand, was more focused on the background, besides a few destroyed building, the thing that draws his attention is the smoldering crater that was behind it, he took notice of an arrow lodged in there.

Someone was here before them and they harmed it, but who?

Jaune never got the chance since the phantom seemed to finally notice them. Turning itself towards them as it looked beyond furious and… wait is it glaring right at Jaune?

Uuh…is it just me or is it glaring at me Rouge?" he said seeing it glare in his direction.

" **No it's not you brat. I'm not sure how but you somehow managed to piss it off without even seeing it or fighting it yet… congratulations kid"** the dragon commented.

"Hey! Don't blame me, we just got here! Besides, it was someone else that made it mad, not me!" he yelled, readying his shield and shifting his dagger into its revolver form.

" **Oh yeah? Well, it doesn't matter now anymore, ready yourself kid, because here it comes."** Rogue said as the phantom grimm growled before it began to run straight at them. Jaune dashed to the side while Rogue jumped to the other side, both avoiding its tackle as it crashes into a building.

" **Got any ideas kid?"** the dragon asked, its eyes watching the grimm looking phantom. Jaune, copying his partner's action as he analyzes anything he could get from it, he shook his head.

"Not yet." He said watching as the phantom stumbles out of the crumbling building, slightly flinching from its left shoulder. "Though it seems to favor its right side more because of that wound it has... Rouge, play decoy while I figure out a plan to take it out!"

" **Tch… alright! Just don't take too long!"** He said as he spreads his wings and flew up into the sky. Drawing his head back, smoke escaping his mouth, he breathed a ball of fire at the phantom. Said grimm phantom, as if sensing the danger, used its tail and grabbed a part of the destroyed building and chucked it at the fireball.

The piece of the building made contact and exploded with the fireball once it hit. The grimm phantom growled before it picked up pieces of the building behind it and proceeds to throw them at the dragon, while said dragon either avoided them or blasted at them with fireballs.

While this was happening, Jaune was watching the grimm phantom hybrid for any weak spots that he can exploit. Rouge was already getting annoyed with the fucking phantom chucking stuff at him! He can see it from right here.

' _I hope Lily is alright and safe.'_

If only he knew what situation she was in right now.

* * *

' _I thought papa and uncle Rogue took care of most of them!'_ Lily thought with her back to a corner, hiding from the grimm. She took out her wakizaki and held the sheath in her other hand.

Running quickly and using her aura to enhance her speed, she passed a few ursa while she cut at their legs, damaging their legs and causing a few young ones to fall and have trouble to chase her. One huge one chased after her.

Jumping over rubble and wreckage of homes and stalls of the town, she parkours over them all until she came to a dead end. She ran at the wall before she leaped at it and then used it to jump at the ursa chasing her. She flew over it as she slashed at its back wide open from its spine to the end. Landing on the ground, she ran once again, not caring to see the decaying carcass of the grimm she just killed.

She ran back to the front of the safe shelter/bunker, where most of the civilians that weren't able to escape were hiding. Hiding and taking post behind the abandoned stall, she looked up from behind it to scout out for any grimm. She saw a few of the ursa were there along with a pack of beowulves as well, with four beringals in the back with them. She quickly hid once again.

Lily was absolutely terrified right now but she had to be brave now for the civilians behind her hiding in the bunker. She sheathes her wakizaki and then changed it into its rifle form before getting up to shoot at the grimm. The grimm raged, then ran towards her. She shot them down one by one, sweat dripping her face as she killed them. She wishes papa was there to help her, she wouldn't be able to hold them all back.

"My my, we have a huge amount of specimen here to pick from, don't we?" said an aloof voice with an excited tone. Lily jumped as someone came from behind her. It was a man that stood about six inches taller than her papa with snow white that reaches his shoulders with a lollipop in his mouth.

He's wearing large and round glasses with one of the lenses cracked, and has razor sharp teeth from what she could see from his grin. His frame, while not as skinny as her papa, was slim with some muscle, with a grey and black muscle shirt clinging to his chest like a second skin, it having two floral patterns on it in grey going downward.

He wore a pair of loose pants that are grey in color. He wears a white lab coat that looked a bit too big with the sleeves falling well passed his hands and the bottom bunching at his feet. It has what appears to be dust weaved in on the back of it to his shoulders, in the form of stitches.

He looked at the amount of grimm either dead or still alive waiting for the right moment. Looking down at Lily, he saw her face and lion ears, looking from her to the weapon she held in her hands, the muzzle of the rifle smoking.

"Ah…. So you were the one killing them and keeping them at a distance huh?" he questioned. Lily hesitates but nods cutely. The man chuckles at her cute demeanor, walking past her towards the grimm.

"Ah! W-wait! Where are you going? Those grimm will kill you!" Lily shouted, which the man just chuckled and turned his head to her.

"Listen little kitten, I'll be fine," he said as a beowulf pounces at him. Lily yells out to him and tries to shoot the grimm down with her rifle; but the grimm was too fast for her as it dodged all the bullets before continuing on his pounce man.

To the surprise of both Lily and the surrounding grimm, the man delivers two quick palm strikes to the Grimm's head and chest. His hands glowing faintly with sparks dancing around them, the grimm dropped to the ground, twitching, as its kin watched the man with caution.

"Heh heh, don't worry little girl, you should be worrying about the grimm If any get past me." He said walking forward to the grimm with a glint in his eye, grinning like a madman with his razor sharp teeth showing.

" Now… shall we begin the experiment?" with that, just like a signal or mental command they all charged towards the man to kill him. Palms glowing with aura as the dust woven into the man's coat began to flare to life, with one line of stitches glowing yellow from his back to his shoulders and to his hands.

Sparks jumping off his hands, two hits, four, six. Despite being outnumbered, the man flows through the grimm with ease. Striking each one he passed with a simple strike of his palms, electricity shocking each one that he touched.

Lily was amazed, she watches as the man basically walked through the swarm of grimm while neutralizing each one with just two hits. Though as amazed as she was, she readied her rifle and shot at a few grimm that ignored the man and was charging towards herself and the civilians.

While Lily was taking care of any stragglers, the man slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat and took out a few steel ball bearings about the size of his palm. Grabbing onto one as it glowed momentarily, he threw it into the air while a grimm leaps at him, only for him to dodge it while touching its back. Jumping back, the steel bearing then glowed before falling with terrifying speed while the spot that the man's touched the grimm glowed, the bearing fell onto the Grimm's back. Crushing onto the Grimm's back with a sickening crack.

Hand glowing once again, the bearing itself glows again and flew into the man's hand. Lily was awe at what he did. Was that his semblance? Those thoughts quickly left her mind as she shot another grimm. There was a small amount of grimm that was getting past him while the others wanted to kill the man, who simply smiled back at them with a madden gaze.

Twin pairs of lines of stitches on his coat started to light up once again, the man having enough of their game of tag, dashed past them all while touching each one with his hands. A streak of lightning passed the grimm as the man stopped, turning around to the grimm, he fixed his glasses up with a small smile.

Throwing and catching the same steel bearing in his hand before it starts to glow with sparks of electricity, catching it once more before the man simply toss it back at the swarm. The spots where he touched each of the grimm started to glow, showing a handprint. The bearing smashed each handprint with ease and deadly accuracy, as every grimm fell to the ground, all twitching but dead.

"Well… now that's taken care of… " He said as he walked back to Lily, seeing that there were still some grimm alive. They were dodging her shots and were getting closer to her and the civilians, with a sigh he watched as Lily quickly switch out a magazine for her rifle with a new one of exploding rounds and when she shot a grimm this time it exploded, catching on fire, burning the grimm to a crisp.

Seeing the fire, the man a plan hatched in his mind as he smiled, red pair of lines of stitches glowed on his coat.

"Hehehe looks like it's time for another experiment."

* * *

{Village Plaza, village center}

We see Rouge actually moving quickly in the air. Why was he when there wasn't anything being thrown his way? Well….

" **Shit!** " The huge fire lizard said as he flew back from the amazing jump of the height of the pitch phantom. The phantom landed once again as it prepares to jump again.

Where was Jaune in all this? Why he was behind it, at its feet with his fist rear back as he smashed it against the ground. " **Grand Eruption!"**

A tower of flames burst out from underneath the phantom in its mid-jump. It tried to move from the tower but it didn't came out unharmed, for its legs were damaged quite a bit from the flames.

Roaring a cry of pain, it glared at Jaune. As it landed on its injured legs, bending down in pain, it brought its head up at Jaune before throwing its right claws at him. Its arm sketching quickly across the distance gap between it and the blonde streamer.

Jaune dashed to the left as the arm missed him by a few feet, he draws out his dagger, before stabbing it into the phantoms arm. It screams in pain from the action, it glared even harder and wanted nothing more but to harm the blonde even more now.

Though a shadow was growing over the phantom as it cried out in pain, it never saw Rouge falling on top of it.

Rouge, having the phantom possessed grimm pinned, was going to chomp down onto it and ripped a clump of flesh out but….

BANG!

….

" **Gah!? What the fuck was that? Did I get stung by a bee or something?"** He felt pain in his hide from out of nowhere. Jaune hearing his partner rushed over to see a….. bullet digging into his partner's scale armored hide.

"...Oh, that can't be a good sign…" he said to himself as he plucks the bullet out from his partner's side. Rouge himself was trying his best to keep the phantom pinned down.

The sound of bullets firing and nailing rouge came into range as the dragon phantom flinched from the bullets digging into his hide.

" **Who the hell is doing that!?"** Rouge yelled as he was beginning to get annoyed from being shot at.

"I think I know what it is and dear Oum I hope not.." Jaune ran up along Rouge's tail to his back to get a look. Using the scope function of his scroll he looks into the far off to see who's doing the shooting only to see red…

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" he said as it was Ruby, who was shooting his partner with Crescent Rose, and she wasn't the only one that he could see there…. There was her, with Yang, Blake and Ren. This must've been some kind of joke, most of his former friends are now here when he was hoping they weren't and was hoping for another team, hell he would take Team CRDL….

"Partner, you're not gonna like this," Jaune jumped off and then throw over his hood, he looked at the gargoyle grimm phantom. "Partner it's my former friends…. And the leader of Team RWBY was the one that was shooting you." He told his partner.

" **Hmph so it's them? What do they want and why are they shooting me?"** he snorted, flames coming out of his nostrils in annoyance, while he stomped his claw into the grimm phantoms face into the dirt.

"I'm not sure…" he looked at his partner than at the phantom." They were probably sent to help the carnival here… they must've heard of the grimm attack and came to help."

" **I get that… but can you tell me why they are SHOOTING ME THEN!?"** He roared as he felt another bullet hitting him once again, making him growl in annoyance.

"Uh…. That, I don't know but I have an idea actually.." he said as he looked at the dragon before looking over his shoulder to where his former friends were coming from. "Since we have to finish this phantom right now before it does any more harm or called for any more grimm here. You go and distract them while I deal with the phantom" he said as he turned to the dragon that was staring him down.

" **Kid, are you sure? You'll be fighting against this thing by yourself you know…"** the dragon told the blonde streamer but he nodded, the dragon let out a sigh. Jaune readied himself as Rouge raised his wings and began to fly releasing the phantom from underneath him. Jaune leaped at the gargoyle phantom as it raised its head and body out of the crater only to kiss the searing hot steel of his shield and then an explosion afterward to the face, making it eat dirt once again.

"I'll be alright for now, go deal with them and then come back to help me out!" Jaune ordered to which Rouge snorted but nodded as he flew away from them.

Seeing his partner fly away, Jaune turned his attention back towards the phantom as it began to get out of the crater with a searing hateful glare at him. The Cavalier rolled his neck and shoulders as he began to walk towards it. " Alright…. Here we go…"

With Rouge, who was flying towards the kids pointed out to him, he spotted the brat's former team and friends, they weren't much to look at. The dragon measured their reactions as he looked them over.

They didn't seem like they could do any harm to him at all from what the kid told him about their skills and what they can do, he'll have to see for himself.

* * *

Yang had always wanted to see plenty of things in life, but what flew towards her and her friends wasn't what she was expecting to see at all.

The thing before her made her face and stance going slack at what she saw. This… this was too much she thought as she trembled, shocked at what she was looking at.

Ren… didn't know what to think.

He thought he wouldn't be surprised by anything in life because of Nora's antics but the very being in front of him had proved him wrong.

A dragon..

A big crimson dragon..

A giant flying fire-breathing crimson dragon that was larger than some airships that was flying towards him and the others...

Ren stood with his fellow dumbfounded students as the dragon flew towards them from where they had thought a grimm was residing but it seems that's wrong.

Ruby always read about fairy tales, one of them being the tales with a dragon. She loved it where the knight slays the dragon and saved the princess from its clutches. She had hoped she would get that chance to do it…..

If this were a different time and place, she would've been very excited and giddy for seeing a real life dragon, but at the moment she's starting to reconsider it as it was heading towards them.

Blake's instincts were going haywire as she stared in fear.

In all of her life as she fought and face grimm, criminals, and even the White Fang. She never once thought she would be facing a dragon.

A dragon that was heading towards them at this very moment.

Right now she would rather face Adam right now than this monster.

* * *

The dragon looked at them, sizing them all up. Its eyes trained onto Blake, who flinched from its gaze before it looked to Ren. He held his breath as it stared into him, he felt like it was staring into his soul with its blue eyes.

It tears its gaze from him to look at the young leader. She didn't like the look it was giving her the moment it saw her baby clutched in her hands, before it looked directly at her.

Yang was worried about her baby sister as the dragon looked at her with hateful blue eyes once it spotted her weapon, it must've realized it was Ruby that was shooting in. She shivers once it looked at her, it took a minute to measure her before turning away from her like she wasn't worth it.

Normally that would be a great relief for anyone but for Yang…..

"Hey! What the hell was that!?" she yelled at it as it didn't even pay her any attention.

"What's with that look!? What? I'm not good enough for you!?" the others looked at her with disbelief with Ruby facepalming while Blake was annoyed that the dragon didn't pay her any mind was what pissed her off, it landed before them but hadn't done anything yet.

The dragon didn't even look her way with how it was, it took a glance at Yang but it didn't even bother, that was when Yang began to lose it as with an angry cry she shot off a shotgun shell at it. The dragon batted it away with its tail before looking at Yang and then gave her a smug grin, showing some teeth as if it was taunting her.

Yang was already pissed before but now she was furious, her eyes were bleeding into red as she leaped at the dragon as the others watched. Yang tried to smash its face but it blocked with its tail, which it uses to smack her aside but that doesn't do much besides pissing her off even more.

The others didn't know what to do since none of them were expecting to fight a dragon out of anything at all, but since Yang had already attacked... it was already too late to stop her and since it was better that they help her, it's not like they have no other choice, they follow suit.

* * *

You know what? Rouge changed his mind, messing with these brats is actually kind of fun with how easy it was to goad the blonde brat into attacking. It's like training with Jaune all over again, only this brat was more reckless, and wasn't even slightly cautious.

He chuckled at her sad attempt to harm him as he swatted her away with his tail; oh it looks like the others want to fight him now. The green one was shooting him with those peashooters in his hands while the red one with that accursed weapon of hers was going to attack him with ….. a scythe? Well, he wasn't expecting that, he should've listened to the kid when he was talking about his former friends and team but that's for a later date.

The blonde one tried to attack him again but he smacked her with his right claw before using his wings to block the red one's weapon before his wings opened sending her away from him as he opened his mouth with flames gathering to hit them with his heat. Only for ribbons to wrapped around his snout as a black figure landed on his nose, she pointed her weapons gun form at him but he raised his head up, making her fall off before he brought his claws at her. Only for her to leave a clone to suffer the blow, sending her towards the green one. The blonde one seemed to be more angered, hmph she could try but it won't be enough. He flashed her another grin with his tail doing the 'come on' motion towards her as she charged right at him. This time Rouge didn't do anything at all, he let her hit him but to her and the others' shock, all they heard was the clanging of steel against steel.

Not many that know of phantoms or phantoms with contracts is that the Phantom Arts ability is a two-way street, as the phantom streamer AND the phantom gain a Phantom Art. For Rouge, he gained the ability to harden and soften his scales to the density of steel to iron or to the softness of a marshmallow.

To the others they were all looking wide eyed at him, he gave out a deep gruff chuckled as they all got the feeling that they are not gonna like this….

* * *

With Lily at the bunker with ?...

With Lily and her questionable ally, the man walked up to the burning corpse of the grimm, he actually places his arm into the flames. They jumped from the corpse and onto his hand.

"Mister!" she shouted but she looked surprised as the fire didn't move from his hand but it looked ….weird? like as if the fire was being compressed into a ball or an orb of itself. She noticed a pair of the stitchings on his coat were lighting up red.

"Hmm? It's been a while since I had a chance to play with flames again…." He looked at the orb of flames before he simply chucked it to his left as the beowulf that was close by was hit, the orb of flames exploded into a roaring inferno as that grimm was roasted and had died.

A few more orbs of fire were in his hands as he tossed it up and down in the palm of his hand with a small grin of his razor-sharp teeth. Once he tossed them up once again, he then throws them at the grimm, some got out the way quickly but those that didn't were caught by the flames and burned in some of the explosion with the few near. He turned to the other grimm with a smile.

If the beowulf could curse, it would've done so gladly. One of its lesser pack members had made the mistake of attacking the older human and had paid the price when it was burned to a charred corpse before it disappeared into smoke. The older human had somehow gained control of the fire from the embers that gathered in his hand. He then proceeds to play with the rest of its pack as the others tried to escape only to be caught in explosion of fire, killing them.

The human then played some more with more orbs of fire before he smiled at them with a predatory grin. This human, which didn't even have a weapon of any sort, like the little subhuman cub had.

Once again, if the beowulf could curse, it would've done so.

"Little kitten, do you have any ice or water dust with you?" the man had asked the young faunus, she jumping hearing him speak to her.

"Wha..?" was her smart response.

He chuckled at her demeanor." I asked if you have any ice or water dust with you, if so then lend me some if you please" he asked once again.

It only took her a minute to comprehend what he asked of her before she looked through her dust pouch for any. Finding some, Lily tosses the water dust to the man, who caught it and analyses it since it was almost the same size as the palm of his hand.

He nodded his head. " This will do for now…" he said as he began to crack it slightly before tossing it into the center of the grimm before them. He then threw one of his bearings at it with his aura poured into the bearing itself. The moment that it hit the dust crystal, the crystal itself became a waterfall of water that swept the grimm away. Lily herself jumped onto the kiosk she was hiding behind; the man himself chuckled before another pair of stitchings began to light up once again, only light blue this time, his hands began to glow. He raised his right hand as the water from the dust crystal moved by the sway.

He flicks his hand to the right as the water went to the right, sweeping up more grimm that had escaped before. Raising both of his hands and then cupping them together to manipulate the water against the grimm by applying pressure to drown them by compressing the water that's trapping them into a sphere.

He smiled as he manipulates some of the water from the sphere to form a clump of water above it, he then turned to Lily. "Kitten… if you have any ice dust, then would you be kind enough to shoot the water I have above the grimm please?" he asked kindly to the lion faunus as she took a minute before she sheepishly nodded. She swapped out the magazine she had for the ice dust rounds she had and then began to shoot repeatedly as the water freeze into a block of ice, he nodded as he crushed the ice. Levitating were the ice shards of the ice block, they were floating in mid-air, using his hand he moves his hand in a circular motion before he stopped. The ice shards were following his hand in motion before they froze around the sphere of water containing the grimm.

With a drop of his hand they all fall like a heavy hailstorm, aura being applied to them as they came down like heavy rain, the shards that even couldn't hold the force of his aura that drop had shattered into several smaller yet still strong shards to every direction, making them ice fragments as well. The shards and any fragments pierced the sphere and slaughter the grimm inside, with each one being impaled by the hailstorm of ice.

After the grim were dispatched by the hailstorm, the young man was approached by Lily.

"I guess I should be saying thank you for helping me…uh…mister…." she trailed off realizing she never got his name as he merely shakes his head.

"You can call me Stein for now, okay little kitten?" he said, to which Lily pouted at being called kitten, to her, it sounded like he was teasing her.

"I'm no kitten, and you can call me Lily Cali, Mr. Stein," she said with a smile. Stein tilted his head at her before he took out a lollipop to place in his mouth, he handed one to her which she gratefully took.

She was about to take off but was stopped by Stein; he had his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her back." And where do you think you're going little girl?" he asked her with a glint in his eyes.

"My papa and uncle! They're still out in the town, I need to go to them right now, they should be done with whatever caused the grimm to attack here!" she admitted as she tore herself from his hand and ran towards the village's plaza, but then she froze as her entire body became heavy and sluggish. She noticed that her body was slightly glowing.

"If it's your family that worries you, then all you had to do was ask me instead of running off to Oum knows where, little kitten," he said as he walked by her, his hand glowing before it stopping with a wave. Lily stumbled before looking at him, he smirking back as he gestured his head forward. She ran after him, following him as they walked through the village for her family.

* * *

[Somewhere else in the village…]

"Um… Weiss?" asked Nora while Weiss, Pyrrha and herself walked through the deserted village looking for any civilians. "Are you sure you know where were we're going?" she asked the heiress as Nora was sure that they passed the same destroyed bakery at least twice now.

"Of course I know where we're going Nora," Weiss said, while in reality she doesn't and was hoping that they'd find any civilians soon before regrouping with Ruby and the others. Nora shrugged and before they know it, Weiss was slammed by something right into her midsection with enough force to send her to the ground. She looked at the source of what hit her and saw a little faunus girl on top of her.

She looked at the little girl that had fallen on top of her. She would be mad at someone running her over but she wasn't because she found this little one just too adorable to stay mad at. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, so she focused that anger on the silver-haired man in front of them who was chuckling behind his hand.

The little girl herself opened her eyes in discomfort to see the cold ice blue eyes of Weiss. Slightly frightened, she immediately got off her and right next to Stein.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I didn't mean to run into you like that!" she apologizes to her frantically while behind Stein, the man himself only shook his head. Weiss now having gotten up from the ground, waved off her apologies.

"It's fine, it was an accident." She said to the faunus, causing her to sigh with relief as both Nora and Pyrrha walked to join her.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, My name is Lily Cali." She introduces herself to them as they greeted her, while as Stein stayed back to get a measure on them.

 _'Hmm huntresses in training huh? Wondered where were they when this place was being attacked earlier?'_ Watching them look around a bit while the white hair girl talks to the kitten.

 _'Judging from how they're looking around as if searching for something, I can only theorize that they were sent here before the attack.'_ he noticed the white one staring at him now for a few minutes.

"Yes?" He asked _' Huh…. She reminds me of…. what's her name again? Frost? Snow? I know it was something related to ice…'_

"Excuse me sir, but if we could have your name and why you were with Lily here?" Weiss asked. He gave her a flat look, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Look Snow White, you can call me Stein, a simple scientist, and as for why I'm here is because I'm with the little kitten," he said in a dull tone.

Lily pouted as she said "I'm not a kitten! I drink milk!" She said, making Pyrrha and Nora giggle at the similarities she has with a certain little reaper they were friends with.

Ruby sneezed as she let out another shot from crescent Rose at the dragon, agitating it once more as it came after her.

Words took her tone as she went over the name in her head a few times. The man before her looked familiar, for she was sure that she had seen him before from Atlas but she was not sure of who..

 _'Stein... Stein why does that sound familiar? Is he from Atlas? Perhaps he has some connectio-'_

Weiss froze as she stared at him in shock and realization of who he was. She couldn't believe who she was talking to while the others were wondering why she was so shaken. "Stein… as in the scientist Frankenstein Von Faust of Atlas!" She said in wonder and shock, the other two staring at him wide eye.

Lily didn't know what that meant or why the nice huntress was staring at the grey-haired man like that, while Stein can only groan. He was hoping that they wouldn't recognize him but it seems his prayers have gone unanswered as Snow White here in front of him knew who he was… maybe he should've given a fake name instead of Stein

Sighing, all Stein could do was nod as Weiss gasped.

"Wow…" Nora said, Pyrrha also as she could see it now with the lab coat that he wore. It made sense but she didn't know why Weiss was so taken back.

"Um Weiss, why is it such a surprise that he's from Atlas?" Pyrrha asked the heiress. Weiss couldn't believe it but then again not all know about those in Atlas like she did.

"That's because, Frankenstein Von Faust is a prodigy in many degrees that led to most of the technology in Atlas within a year, at a young age of eighteen and then became a renowned scientist that helped improve most of the technology that helps the huntsmen and people of today. He even had a hand in creating the technology in our scrolls. He's also one of the only people to become a huntsmen in only a whole year." Weiss instructed as the others look at the man with awe, even Lily but she was more curious if he could take off the parental restrictions her papa put on her scroll.

"That is impressive" Pyrrha noted as this was a man that had quite a lot compared to herself and made want to see if he was strong if he was able to graduate in a year to become a huntsmen.

"Wow…. So does that mean he can help us! Hey, mister, can you make Magnhild better!? Can you make a sloth detector?" Nora was firing off questions at Stein as he blinked at her, with a sigh he raised one finger and then pushed her away from his face.

Giving her an expression Nora was accustomed to with Ren, Weiss looked horrified because she was afraid of how Stein would react to such wor-.

"To your first question, it'll depend on what you need help with, for your second no, your third no I do not believe I can or would even want to." He answered nonchalantly with a tone of indifference. He then stared down at Lily. " Weren't we supposed to look for your dad and uncle, little kitten?" He asked her.

Making her blink as she realized that they were looking for her papa. " You're right we're looking for papa and uncle Rouge!" She said drawing the huntress in training attention.

"Your… papa?" Pyrrha said a bit confused and missing context. Lily nodded as she stood up straighter.

"Yes! I was going to find my papa and uncle that are killing any more grimm left in here. Mister Stein said he would go with me to find them." She explains as Stein did a nod to add evidence that he did say that.

"Oh then maybe we can help you find them then," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"You'll help us? Really!?" She exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah! If they're smacking down grimm then they must be strong!" Nora called out, jumping up a bit of excitement.

"Then it's decided. We'll help you two with your search for them. Could you explained them to us?" Weiss asked Lily to get a general image of her guardians.

"Well, my papa has blonde hair and blue eyes." She said, The three were a bit taken back while Stein didn't bat an eye at what she said. Lily doesn't have any blonde hair, so she must've gotten it from her mother in their minds but they dismissed the thought. "Papa is tall like Mr. Stein, he wears a black hoodie that's orange on the inside with armour on his shoulder, arms and legs, papa has orange and brown gloves too." She explained to them, so they had a mental image to reference from. Though they almost flinched from the description

 _"It can't be Arc. He couldn't do anything like that considering his poor fighting abilities in combat class..."_ Weiss thought to herself, but in all honesty, this whole situation was starting to look ridiculous with what's going on. "Okay, that is just unsettling..." Weiss said to herself as she couldn't understand why she felt so worried, yes he cheated his way into Beacon but he was still part of their group…

" _No it's probably just some other blonde man, there's a lot of blondes in the world, it's gotta be a mistake"_ she thought to herself. _"But how many have blue eyes like Jaune's? How many would do something like protect and save the little girl? Not many that's for sure."_ Her thoughts shot back at her.

" _It could be anyone that fit that description"_ she argues back.

" _Oh really? From the sound of it, it matches the same dunce that's been asking you for a date? The same dunce that smiles stupidly when helping others? It sounds like the same dunce that you've turned your back on..."_ With each fact brought up her reasons and argument crumbled like the ice she uses.

While Weiss was arguing with herself, Nora and Pyrrha looked each other, since they both reached the same assumption that it could be Jaune that Lily's describing.

"Um Lily, is there anything else you can tell me about your papa?" Pyrrha asked, secretly hoping that her assumptions were true and that she actually found her former teammate.

The little faunus got into her thinking pose for a moment, trying to remember something else about her papa that might help. Once she did and told them, the huntresses in training were quite taken back by this revelation, since it just confirmed their assumptions. It seems that their former ally/friend was doing fine and that he's been taking care of the little faunus, a little surprised that he's been filling in as a parent. Having enough information that they needed, the party of five decided to get a move on to regroup with the rest of the huntsmen in training,while certain trio were hoping to encounter a certain Arc on the way.

Weiss had been wondering where has that dunce been all that time, while as Pyrrha and Nora, while relieved that their former teammate is actually ok, are still a bit "beaten up" about the fact that they were partially responsible for pushing him away out there in the first place...they're hoping that they'll get the chance to see him, but fearful of his reaction...

* * *

Dodging a strike from the phantom, Jaune jumped onto a building wall then away to avoid it's tail.

"Jeez this thing's quick on its feet despite it being harmed" Jaune commented as he brought his shield up to deflect a piece of rubble thrown his way.

The rubble breaking upon his shield Jaune brought it down, he panic as he saw the phantom right in front of him with its arm swung right at him.

"Shit!" He dashed in black smoke quickly out of its way as it destroyed another house. It spins on its heel and whipped it's tail at him. Jaune jumped over it, but was smashed by its damage other arm.

"Gah!" Being smashed through stone and rubble wasn't a good thing for Jaune or his aura.

Getting out of there quickly, he stared down the phantom as he used his left hand to rummage through his pouch for a dust crystal.

Breathing heavily as he pulled out a vial of earth dust, Jaune had to plan out his next thought of strategy. This phantom was fast and very agile, it probably possessed a Beowulf from the body structure before it warp the Grimm's body to this form.

Checking his scroll for his aura. He had about 61% of his aura right now, he could make do with that just nicely.

 _Okay… let's think. This gargoyle seems to focus on speed and range. It's quick on its feet and it's able to stretch its limbs like a nuckaleave…'_ sadly he was cut from these thoughts as he dodged another chunk of debris from the phantom but was hit by it's stretching left arm. Jaune was smashed into a few deserted houses.

"Ngh, now that one hurt badly." He said, standing up. He immediately ducked to the side to avoid another chance of becoming a Jaune pancake. Jaune kept on avoiding the phantoms stretching limbs as he formulates a plan but first he needs to stop it from moving so that he can get an idea.

First, he just needs to get closer, he ducked behind a broken wall for cover from the phantom as it looked for him in confusion. Jaune looked into his pouch and took an out new bullets of dust rounds, these dust rounds were bought with some of his rewards money he got from his last mission. The dust in this clip was a mixture of fire and water dust to create steam dust and then mix with ice dust to create fog dust. Jaune bought this in case he needed to take down any grimm or bandits quietly during a mission or in case he needed to confuse the enemy. He loaded three of the new bullets into his revolver along with one for fire, ice and lightning as well.

Rolling his neck Jaune readied himself with his shield and revolver, he jumped from behind his covering and dashed at the phantom grimm. It spotting him in an instant but Jaune had already had his revolver set and fire the first fog dust bullet as it impacted the ground in front of him creating a mass of fog and smoke that hid him. The phantom grimm's eyes widen as it scourges for him not noticing Jaune sneaking up on it with his shield ready. He shot its legs with a lightning dust bullet making it screech in pain but couldn't move its legs since they were paralyzed. Jaune leaped at it with his shield reared back and then struck. " _ **Scorching Burst!**_ _"_ fire shot out from his shield, bombarding its chest as it took a step back. Giving Jaune time to get onto its chest, with his arm which was reared back, lit a flame from the hand crawling up to his arm. " _Phantom-_ " smashing his arm against the beast's chest with all his strength. " _-Stream!"_ a pillar of fire erupted from beneath the phantom and Jaune himself.

Jumping from the inferno was Jaune, now as his phantom streamer form. His gauntlets were slimmer as the two gold spikes protruding from the front were and shaped to resemble claws with red fins with a gold stripe on the end on the ends of the gauntlets where his gauntlets and elbows met, the black jumpsuit with gold tribal lines on the sides, red armor on his torso, blood red and gold boots shaped like dragon talons, and his head was covered in a red helmet with a red, three-pointed crest extends with two black horns emerging from both sides of it facing backwards. He had shoulder armor on his left and right shoulder now, attached to them was a torn up orange cape with twin streaks of black and silver being used as a sash. his eyes were the same dark-blue like the ocean like before but only with the pupil slit like a reptile and a mouth guard over his nose and mouth. His shield still attached to his right arm only that it grew in size to match his new form with more protection around the end where his fist was.

Emerging from the inferno after Jaune was the phantom grimm but not unscathed like he was. It had burns littering its body as it glared at Jaune with pure unadulterated hatred. Jaune seeing this, rolled his neck and his right arm around, he has some work to do and it wasn't like this was the first time he did so with someone hating his guts.

"You didn't like that huh?" he sighed as he began to walk towards it with shadows wafting off his frame. "Alright let's dance then, after you," he said holding out his hand as the gargoyle roared at him in anger. Jaune disappeared in black and red smoke once again, the grimm phantom head perked up as it turned its head back and forth looking for him. Jaune was on its left, it felt the current of air move and swung its arm to violently knockback or harm Jaune but all it hit was air. It soon felt pain originating at its tail, turning its body around to see Jaune with his shield and claws piercing its tail and nailing it to the ground, it cried out in a mixture of pain and anger at the phantom streamer. It attempts to crush him with use of its limbs but Jaune dodges its strikes as he grabs a broken metal pipe from the wreckage of buildings and homes then he slammed it down upon the tail of the beast. Vanishing into smoke once again to avoid another attempt of the grimm phantom, then he appeared at its bleeding tail to smash the pipe into its tail, acting like a nail as he pounded it into the dirt even further as to keep the tail from even budging, after he was done he smashed a scorching burst onto the pipe to melt it and keep the phantom pinned.

The phantom itself screamed with pain as it felt its tails being stabbed once more by the streamer and even before it could stop him Jaune had already bathed the pipe and its tail in a small sea of flames. It swung its right arm at Jaune just as he was finished, hitting the man in the chest and into a building that was behind him and through it and a few others. After it pulled back its limb it tried to move after him, but it couldn't move, looking back at the cause it saw that what the young streamer's plan was. It was stuck as Jaune had mailed its tail and then managed to weld its tail to the ground using the pipe as an improvised nail.

It roared as it tries to remove the metal coating and pipe that became its marker while Jaune was recovering from being used as a battering ram. "Oum that smarts..." he whined as he got up from underneath some rubble, shaking his body to get any dust and stone off his bod as he listened the roars of an angered shadow phantom. "Hmph, must not like its present if this is its cries" walking through each hole that he made when he was being smashed through each wall.

Coming out of the last building, what greeted him was the phantom failing to remove what he done to its tail, the sight was almost hilarious. Keyword being "almost" if it wasn't so badly injured and was boiling in anger as it finally noticed him and was giving him a glare that says "you're fucking dead" over and over.

"I see you don't like what I did, I don't see what's the problem, I thought gargoyles like shiny things" he said casually making the phantom growl in anger. "Actually wait... do you count as one anymore? Or are you a mutt instead?" Jaune asked in a way that pissed it off even more.

Jaune backhanded a slab of rubble that the phantom chucked to shut him up to harm him, he fixed the phantom with a serious look. "*sigh*... I guess I shouldn't be playing around any longer…" his body turned tense before he exploded at the beast with his speed, after images appeared around the area. Each one appearing ready to attack, the phantom was lost in which was real and which wasn't, in an fit of rage it swung its arm wildly at any that came near and those that weren't. not noticing Jaune who was currently running along its arm as he jumped off, he lashed out with a vicious kick to its face, landing before it he jumped and threw out a uppercut to its disoriented head. Ashe was in the air in its space, it brought both of its arms and fist t smash him as it was struck, Jaune managed to kick one of the arms but had to resort to using his shield to block the other before he was brought to the ground by the offending limb. He rolled away from the grimm when it tried to stomp him flat. On the floor, Jaune was getting sick and tired of almost being crushed or stomped flat, getting up he backed away from one of the grimm phantom's claws that pounced at him.

"Alright enough of that!" he swung with his left as spikes of shadow erupt from the ground, impaling the arm. Jaune then jumped and stomped down on the arm, impaling them even more and thus making the phantom in pain. Jaune leaped from the arm as he avoided another one before he dashed towards the phantom, he ducked under its arm that wasn't pinned and spun on his heel to deliver a right jab. " _ **Lance of Shadows!"**_ he bellowed out as shadows converge upon his arm and taking shape of a spear as he lunges forward at the phantom's stretched limb. Piercing through it cutting off the arm in the process, making the grimm phantom cried out in pain. Jaune crossed the distance between them as he finally managed to remove its annoying arms and pinned it down, thus stopping it from moving at all.

It roared in pain from the loss of its arms as Jaune was close enough to finish it. The gargoyle's roars of anguish continued but weakened. Jaune walks up to it and raised his right arm out as it lights itself ablaze, slashing more at the flesh in the motion. He stands before it and its humanoid head looks back at him. It roars into Jaune's face in both pain and anger, but the roar is too weak and doesn't even make Jaune flinch. It roared once again only to freeze, lodged in its chest was Jaune's right arm with his shield, piercing its chest before its body catch on fire. Jaune removed his arm, taking a few steps back as he watched it burn, screaming in anguish as it dies in flames.

"This time, don't come back," he said as he watched the last of it go limp on the floor as it the fire devour what's left of it, leaving nothing behind, not even ash. He let out a sigh of relief now that's its dead. "Finally." he said with a smile, he paused as he looked over to where he saw a huge dust cloud kicking up from a distance that was outside the village. What was Rouge doing? And why is he over there? There's no way that Ruby and the others were able to push him back or forced him to move. So that really begs the question.

What in Oum is going on over there?

* * *

 _[With Rouge and RRBY earlier…]_

Sweeping his tail across the area and sending Ren and Ruby into a wall while he had swipe his claws at Blake who dodged thanks to her semblance. Yang herself was in the dragon's mouth firing off shotgun shells into its throat.

Annoyed by Yang trying to harm his throat and gullet, Rouge exhale his breath and shot her out of his mouth. Shaking his head to fix his jaw if any harm is done before he stares at the huntress and huntsmen in training.

'Tch… these brats are something…. But that blonde one is quite amusing' he thought as he watched them try to form a plan against him.

How cute. They thought that they have an actual chance against him. You know what? He might just taunt the blonde one again to see her angry again.

He was about to do it before he froze, catching the scent of another phantom. ' What the hell? Another one and this one smelled of bloodlust… this ain't good, I left the brat back with the gargoyle by himself. He won't be able to deal with **Two** phantoms by himself, not yet.'

Turning his gaze back to the four humans, an idea lights up in his mind as he thought of a way to deal with the other phantom and them right now while helping his partner.

"Aaaagh! Damn it!" yelled Yang in anger as she got up from the ground. She glared at the dragon as the others noticed something wrong with it.

"Hey, what's with the dragon? It stopped paying attention to us" Ruby noticed as they all looked at it, it had its head raised as it stares off in a direction.

"You're right… something's off." Ren commented, staring at it. One moment it was attacking them in amusement as they tried to fend it off but now it was staring off in a daze.

"Maybe it senses something, my instincts aren't just telling me to stay away from it but…" Blake trailed off staring off in the same direction as the dragon.

"Buuut?" Ruby said, curious along with Ren and Yang.

"I feel something and intense bloodlust coming this way." She said pointing in the same direction that the dragon was staring off.

"Wait something else is coming our way!? Is it dangerous as that dragon?" Asked Yang, now feeling slightly nervous and worried.

"That is quite troubling, we should join up with the others and civilians then leave," Ren suggested, they all nodded at the idea but that was quickly thrown out the window the moment that the dragon turned its gaze upon them.

They were all covered by a shadow, Ruby looked up. Everyone else did see the dragon's claws right above them.

"Oh, no…," Ren whispered with a sad expression.

The claws grabbed them and tore the very ground underneath them too. They didn't have a chance to run as they were lifted into the air with them.

"What the fuck!?" Yang shouted as they were caught by the dragon as it flew into the air and flew west…. Right into where Blake felt the bloodlust.

"Where's it taking us!?" Ruby was frightened since all she knew about dragons was that they guard princesses or eat the hero and people. She didn't want to be eaten.

"Where's it….. No…. No!" Blake was now trying her damn hardest to free herself as she felt that the dragon was taking them towards the source of the bloodlust that she felt earlier.

"Yeesh, Blake what's got you all riled up?" Yang was surprised with how her partner was acting.

"It's taking us towards where the bloodlust is coming from!" Everyone paled realizing the dragon's plan.

This wasn't what they were expecting when they were given this mission. They weren't going to be something's food or die! Where's Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora for Oum's sake!

[Somewhere else in the village]

The party of five was walking through the abandoned village to regroup with the huntress-in-training's teammates.

"I see…. Your papa is quite the courageous one" Pyrrha commented to which Lily tilted her head.

"Courageous?"

Noticing the little faunus confused expression she explained what's she meant.

"it means being brave Lily," Pyrrha explained to the little faunus girl, as she thought it over.

"So running from a black hair woman wielding a katana on fire is courageous?" she asked, the three huntresses and one scientist looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could correct her, a shadow flew over them. Staring up they were all greeted by the sight of a humongous red scaled dragon flying overhead.

It couldn't be true but they were seeing it with their very own eyes. An actual dragon was before them and it was flying- wait… what was that in its claw? It looks like-

"Let us go you stupid scaled bastard lizard!" Yang crude curses and insults were something that Weiss grew used to but to know that the person that's your teammate and friend along with the rest of your friends being in the grasp of an actual **FUCKING DRAGON!** was something she wasn't expecting or prepared for…

"Well now that's something you don't see every day," remarked Stein, a glint in his eye as he looks upon the dragon that most would call a mythical fairy tale. He grins savagely at the thought of learning more about it, though he let out a chuckle once he saw the kids in its claw. "Wow…. Those four have some terrible luck"

"It has Renny!" Shouted Nora seeing her bestest best friend caught by the flying lizard. "How dare that dragon kidnap Renny?! I'm going to break its legs!" She marched off only to be held back by Pyrrha using her semblance on Magnhild to stop her.

"Nora please wait. We don't know anything about it…" Pyrrha tried to reason with the hammer happy girl, Lily was helping to try to push her back.

"Along with the fact that if you go and try to fight it, we can't guarantee you'll win," Weiss said with a shake of her head.

"Besides it's a dragon…. I doubt you are able to even bruise its legs then again break them" Stein said nonchalantly while watching it fly off.

"Then how about I help you then?" The huntress turned to Stein.

"Y-You'll help us?" Weiss was flabbergasted, offered help by one of Atlas' best huntsmen.

"Yes… I don't mind helping you three out… besides" tilting his head with a small smile showing his razor-sharp teeth. " It's not every day you see a living dragon. I would like to learn more about it."

"Well…. The help would be appreciated but.." Pyrrha looked down at Lily who was staring off in where the dragon flew off to." What about Lily? We were going to search for her uncle and father were we not?" She asked.

Lily looked off in the direction that she saw her uncle flew off to, he had a serious look on his features. Something must be bad…. But why did her uncle have the huntresses in training's friends in his claw?

"Lily?" Hearing her name being called snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked at the champion's worried face.

"Huh?" Came her smart answer.

"Lily, I wanted to know if you can wait for a bit more about finding your uncle and papa? " She asked, Lily, titled her head. "Our friends were in that dragons… claws and we need to help them.." Ah, that's what she wanted to know but she didn't know that the dragon that they were going to save their friends from is her uncle.

"Ah? Oh no no don't worry about me! Your friends really are in danger! Let him help them" she said with haste as she dragged Pyrrha by her wrist, while the single thought ran through her mind. _' Why does Uncle Rouge have these people's friends and what is he planning?'_

The champion was taken aback and wasn't expecting the little girl to drag her. The others found the sight quite funny, they'd laugh if the situation wasn't dire.

They all followed Lily and Pyrrha right to the dragon and their friends.

* * *

 _In the sky above….._

 _'There are many days that I tend to rethink my life and sanity with anomalies such as Nora.. but this?'_ looking past his friends and upward at the flying dragon that has them captive. _'I may require some therapy….'_ He dismissed his thoughts as he noticed a pink streak heading their way.

 _'Leave it to Nora to come chasing after me'_ he thought knowing his best friend a smile on his face, he saw that Pyrrha and Weiss weren't that far behind, that's good to see but…. Raising an eyebrow as he saw two others behind them. who were the other two tailing them? New allies?

Well, he wasn't given much time to think about it as the dragon seemed to be slowing down. Perhaps it's landing now and maybe, just maybe it'll release them?

* * *

This should be good enough. He didn't need to go any further from the village or any closer to that pitch phantom… especially with the brats constant struggling in his claw. Mostly the blonde one, the little spitfire's anger is dangerous for both friend and foe.

"What the hell!?" Yang yelled as they were dropped out of its claw, all of them landed on the floor.

All pointed their weapons at the dragon in gun mode but they all lowered them (except for Yang) once they see it's expression, hell it snorted at them. They all wondered why it brought them here, it couldn't be beca-

"Renny!" They heard, with Ren not having a second to brace himself before he was assaulted by a pink bullet ramming into him.

"Renny! You're okay!" Nora yelled in relief as she hugged him in a bone-crushing hug. The others felt sympathy for him until they heard Pyrrha.

"Everyone!" They turned to see her and Weiss along with two others. "You're alright." She said with a smile, Ruby returned it.

"Well your friends see to be unharmed… " came a smooth lazy tone, ruby looked towards the silver-haired man.

"Uh…. Who are you?" Ruby asked, not knowing who the guy next to her partner was or the little girl by his leg was, only to cower under his gaze.

"Hmm...?"

"Eep!" She quickly hides behind Ren and Blake, Stein chuckled seeing that.

"This is Stein, he was visiting the village to enjoy the carnival but…." Weiss trailed off.

"The grimm happened and now I'm guessing he's here to help?" Ren finished for the heiress, she nodded as he sighed.

"That is the plan…. But I think not even I can help you with _this_ …" everyone stared at the scientist in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked the man, narrowing her eyes at him. The man lazily pointed his finger out in the distance.

" _That_ is what I mean." Everyone looked off to where he was pointing and froze once they saw it. Rouge himself was staring at it before since he could sense it.

Making its way towards them at its own leisure was a gargantuan being. Clearly, twice the size of most adult Goliaths was a monster with a lion's head and body. It's eyes burning a vermilion with twin curl horns of the pitches of black that would haunt Ren in his dreams. Yang knew she had monstrous strength but even she doubts that she be able to harm Its body which looked strong and yet shines like it was steel. They could see its tail wasn't even normal, hell it was a snake with fangs that had a keen edge, Blake shuddered at how painful those teeth would be. The thing that had Nora's and Pyrrha's attention was the two lizard-like heads on the beast's shoulders with long necks, both shared the same red eyes.

"Now you see why I said I don't think even having me here would help…" Stein said in a dull tone, the young huntsmen in training turned from the monster at Stein.

"W-what… is that?" Yang had to ask since she like everyone else was frightened of the behemoth that was taking it's time to reach them.

"That… I have no clue on what it is… but I can tell it's what set off the dragon next to us and your friend" Stein remarked, getting everyone to look at Blake whose whole body was trembling.

"T-That's… a –" everyone heard Lily tried to speak, scared as she was.

"A what?" Nora asked cutting Lily off from talking.

"That's a Chimera!" she said with dread in her voice as she hid behind Stein who rose an eyebrow at the name and why she was hiding behind him?

"A chimera?" he inquired, the little faunus was trembling but nodding her head at him.

"What's that?" Ruby asked her.

"I've seen it before in my papa's notes of what uncle Rouge tells him and explains to him." Everyone looks at the dragon who wasn't even bothering with them as it stares off at the pitch phantom coming their way with malicious intent.

"Your dad can talk to it?" Blake asked Rouge himself hissed at being called an "It" but didn't say anything else, but nonetheless Lily nodded.

"Papa always knows what uncle Rouge is saying…" she said as the others and Stein were interested.

"Okay, we can ask your father why he was attacking our teammates later, right now we need to understand what we're fighting… if that infernal lizard brought us here to do."

"F-fight?" Lily whispered, fully knowing that only a phantom streamer of a phantom being like Rouge could put down a pitch phantom permanently.

" Well from what I'm taking is that its a "phantom" based on the mythical legend of a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature, composed of the parts of more than one animal. The original one was depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head… I must say… this is sounding more interesting." Stein said with a smile. The others all looked in horror.

"THAT'S HEADING THIS WAY!?" Weiss screamed in terror at the thought of such a monster heading their way, she was trained to fight Grimm yes but monstrosities like that? She would rather marry Cardin!

Her answer was a grunt from the huge dragon about 45 feet away from her and the others. It looked at them and snorted before it turned away from them with its eyes closed. That sort of flipped some switches since the whole group minus Lily to glare at the beast. Rouge didn't care as he was used to the same look that Jaune would give him, what he wasn't expecting was for Lily to expose his connection to him.

"Uncle, why are you taunting them like that? That's very rude!" she pouted at him as he looked away, the others who heard her reactions were different though.

"UNCLE!?" Well, they reacted at that bit of info.

Weiss looked at the little girl then the dragon with disbelief. "That "THING" is your Uncle you were talking about?" she asked, the very thought that the little adorable girl before is related to this vile beast, (not in blood mind you) as Lily nodded with a smile.

"Yup yup, this is my uncle Rouge," she said as she sat upon its right claw before its face, the group held their breath as she did so, the beast snorted without even opening its eyes as it knew who was using its claw as a seat.

"Anyone else see a problem with this picture?" asked Blake as they watched the little girl talk to the huge dragon that was ten times her size while Stein chuckled at the students and the odd pair he found himself stuck with.

"That's an understatement, Kit Kat" Yang said as she looked at the dragon with her left eye twitching at the beast as she wanted more than to deck it in the face for earlier but she couldn't help herself not to for the little girl's sake.

"Well, now that we have pleasantries out of the way, and understandings are done, we must deal with the threat of death that now hangs over our heads and those of the civilians behind us in the bunker," Stein said drawing their attention.

"And how are we to do that?" Ren asked.

"We'll have to chain our auras together if we're to have a chance against this.. "phantom" was it?" Stein asked Lily, she nodded as the others looked confused save for Blake and Weiss.

"Chain our wha~..?" asked Nora, clearly confused like the others.

Stein blinked at the question. "Chain our auras together, clearly, you should know this…" he said getting only blanks stares, he sighs. "What year are you students?" he asked them.

"We're first years, sir" Pyrrha answered him, hearing that only made Stein move up his glasses as he rubs his temples.

"Oh Monty help me…" he sighs before he looks at each of them before clearing his throat. "Well I can't say I'm surprised then, chaining aura is usually taught during your fourth year of learning in the academies." Taking a metal shrapnel from a destroyed door, he walked back to the group. "Chaining aura is something that most huntsmen know how to do and can perform on the fly, think of everyone's aura as a battery." He drew a few stickmen with a circle around them, some bigger or smaller than the others "Each one has similarities but each one is different in terms of reserves. To form a "chain" as to speak, each one must first emit the same level of aura around themselves and allow the others aura to synchronize with their own." He drew the circles around them all the same, then drew a line from each one." Once all have synced with each other and have formed a chain, it would then began the loop of aura that will flow through each huntsman, amplifying while it does." Drawing wavy lines along the original line from before.

"This, in a sense, will empower the "chained" huntsmen and let them know what the other was theoretically "thinking" or feeling to say or do, thus that is what chaining aura is all about." He finished, tossing the shrapnel away as he looked at the young huntsmen-in-training.

"Whoa…" Yang whispered in shock. It wasn't just her that was left in shock at the aspect and concept of aura chaining,

"Aura can do that? I just thought that aura can protect us and heal our wounds." Ruby was at awe at the concept, this is amazing!

"Of course, this is one of the many aura techniques that have been found and created to help huntsmen fight against the forces of darkness that is grimm," Stein explained to them. "You seven are gonna chain your aura with each other along with myself" making them blink.

"Wait wait! You want us to perform This?!" Weiss asked. The revelation that they are required to perform something that's taught to _fourth years_ does not settle well with her.

"Uh...duh?" was his dry response as he looked at her and the others. He wasn't fighting that thing in his own with a bunch of rookies. if he's fighting something like that behemoth then he sure as hell will be making sure they're right behind him with a plan of action.

"But we're _first years_ sir! We aren't capable of doing something complex like this-"

"But nothing..." he cuts her off, with a stern look. "You all see that that _thing_ over there?" He pointed back at the monster taking its time toward them all. "The difference between what year you're all in and the monstrous power of that thing doesn't matter." He was cleaning his ears, looking at them. "That chimera won't and absolutely doesn't give a _fuck_ about that at all… since it's going to kill us all and the civilians that are hiding in the bunker behind us…."he told her harshly.

"Well if you seven are done getting your panties in a knot, we need to sync our aura levels, if we have any chance against this beast," Stein said getting their attention, besides those who shot him an annoyed look which he didn't give any fucks about, he did notice Ruby's nervous look. "*Sigh*….. Okay look little red, you don't have to worry since I'll be supervising you all so there shouldn't be any problems…aright?" he told her, she hesitated but she nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you…" she muttered to which Stein waved off. Everyone was in a circle, Stein looked at the dragon which only gave him a glance.

"This means you too, scales…" Stein said which made it glared at him, while the others took a step back from the scientist, who wasn't scared of the overgrown lizard. "Look you're a part of this since you brought these students into this in the first place; so it's either you help out and link yourself to us or we put you on babysitting?" he said while Lily gasped at what Stein was demanding of her uncle. Many don't know unless you are of phantom heritage, or are partners with one, but a phantom handing out their energy is something that never happens unless out of three occasions; in which, right now, neither of them are happening. If anything, what Stein is demanding of is about as offensive as someone calling a faunus a monster, or calling a woman a bitch/whore.

"Yeah! Why don't you join in? What!? Too scared to join your aura with us" Yang taunted, seeing the dragon that was just playing around with them earlier, not joining them even when it was the one that brought them here.

Seeing Rouge ticked off at how casually Stein said it and how Yang was taunting him, Lily decided to intervene before her uncle decides to roast Stein for his disrespect. "What if I do it Mr. Stein?" she asked drawing his attention to her, as she flinched seeing his cold eyes staring down at her.

"You? Why would you do it instead little kitten? The dragon can do it himself unless there's something that I don't know?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Uh… Um… Uncle's… species doesn't really do that…much less as casually like you just asked him… it's actually kinda offensive.." she said, bowing her head as she looked at the ground like it was very interesting. The others were taken back at this piece of information, while Yang's teammates were glaring at her since she pretty much taunted the dragon that could help them.. or turn them to ashes if it wishes to do so.

"I see, hmm.." Stein was in thought after hearing this while Lily was getting a few looks at her from Team RWBY while whats left of team JNPR were curious on how she would know so much about the dragon. Despite what she says of it being her uncle, there was still a few questions that were left. Though now's not really the time, since there's still a chimera heading their way...and it's starting get angry. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Stein gestured the little faunus to join in quickly, to which she obliged.

"Alright everyone, form a circle, side by side and follow my directions." Stein ordered, they all did as he said with them in a circle with it being Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Stein, lastly Lily next to Ruby. "Ignore everything around you, look deep within until you find the source of your aura, your soul." Each of one of them focused, ignoring everything around them as if the world didn't exist. Looking through everything but darkness within themselves. Searching for the core of themselves they dived back to old memories. "Let it wash over you, envelop you in its purity" they all heard Stein's voice.

* * *

Weiss had made an uneasy peace with her past and family some time ago, but she was entirely comfortable being the way she was. At that moment, however, she tried to deepen that harmony she holds between past and present. She tried not to think of the cold, ominous crushing pressure of Atlas, but instead, she tried to reach back further, back to her old life in Atlas, she thought of the pure white snow that falls from the sky as if it was Oum's frozen tears, of the times she spends with her sister, mother and even her brother. The snow angels she made with her siblings, the sight of the moonlit sky with her family including her father. Deep within herself, she felt her soul resonate as light blue aura flown out of her body like fresh snow.

Nora's memories reached back even further than the heiress's, to early childhood of when it was just herself before she found Ren, to a time of her being all alone and scared in the wilderness; yet she enjoyed the chance of being by herself, searching for new things to see and new places to explore. She moved past that to when she found Ren in his village and after when it was just the two of them, the joy of having someone to care and watch out for her, she cherishes it, just like when she found her semblance, the power and rushed felt just like when she was all alone but more thrilling and tamed like being with Ren. Deep within her self Nora felt her soul resonate, pink aura crackling around her like electricity.

Blake tried not to be distracted as she focuses on the darkness and moves towards where her soul resides. She knew of the dark world that she used to live in as she was with the White Fang but that was behind her as she thought past all her past with them and even further to when she was a young kitten, to the playing hide and seek with her parents, to the even nights where they stayed up late and look over Menagerie in the dead of night, she remembers enjoying the night and the darkness it brought. Over time she seemed to have left herself be swallowed up in its embrace but now she has brought herself out of it to walk the path of light with her shadow connected to it. She felt her soul resonate deep within herself, light purple aura was wafting off her like smoke.

Pyrrha was being driven by old memories of her home and her parents. She was always training to be the greatest that she could, those nights and evenings she spends with Miló and Akoúo̱ but she thought of the times she spent with her father and uncle in her uncles forge as he crafted the weapons for her, and when she would spend the afternoon fighting and sparring with her father. Climbing through the mountains of haven with her mother to visit her aunt's grave and seeing the beautiful landscape. She remembered the many times she spent with her family over the tallest mountain in haven and looked at her home that resides in the mountains. Her soul resonated as her red aura pulse around her form.

Yang tried. She really did, but her thoughts were back to her mother and why did she leave her behind, she thought of her semblance a reflection of herself and her anger, thinking that it only means in time she'll be a danger for others. She shook her head of such thoughts as her mind flown into her memories of peaceful and happy times she had with her family. The times they've gone camping or the times they were roasting marshmallows over a campfire… or over her when she activated her semblance, the warmness of the fire with her family cuddle up with a cup of hot cocoa, the smiles of her sister, father, and uncle filling her up with joy. Her determination for protecting her family and friends burning more than her goal of looking for her mother. Her soul resonates through her body as yellow aura erupted from her body.

Ren himself tried to think back to the times that he had spent with his family before they were killed along with his village Kuroyuri, but it wasn't coming to him. All he could think of was the disaster that came with that horse riding grimm. He needed to think about the happier times and he thought of when he first met Nora, of the times they spent together. The times that they had to work to survival and the times that he had to pull Nora away from her messes, the memory of a cake covered Nora brought a smile to his face. The times that he spent listening to the sounds of the breeze and the chirps of birds, waking up with Nora to see the rising sun as they felt the tranquility of the nature around them. His feelings for Nora, how long they been together, were all that resides inside him as he looks deep within himself. He felt his soul resonated within himself, his body felt his magenta aura flowed out of his body like water.

Ruby could of plenty of things that kept her moving forward as she thinks about it, her family, her friends, and teammates. Though all that pales when she thinks back to one that she lost and loved, her mother, Summer Rose. She thought back to the memories she had of her, the times they spent as a family with her sister Yang, her father and her uncle Qrow. Tears well up in her eyes as she remembers when her mother would make cookies for her and Yang. When she made Ruby her cape for the first time, she couldn't help but cry. Ruby delve deeper than that and remember the time's Summer would take her outside to look at the shattered moon and the stars. She loved when they have warm milk and cookies as they watched the stars and the occasional shooting stars, those were the best of times especially when Yang joins in. She thought of what her mother had become and was, it was her inspiration that made her become a huntress, and it was that same inspiration that made want to protect everyone.

Lily was new to this more than the others since they had training in learning how to use their aura unlike her. She listened to what Stein said, ignore everything around her, looks deep within herself and searches for the source of her aura, her soul. Delving deep inside herself she could remember her original parents, her mum, and dad. She missed them so much as she could remember when her dad would play his cello and her mother the piano, they would play songs together when she was sad and depressed. Their music is what made her grateful to have her family, and its what helped her move on as she was adopted by her new papa and grumpy uncle. They weren't what she expects when she saw them but she wouldn't trade them for anything. Her papa always making her happy and laugh with his funny ways and her uncle was always teaching her something new or letting her sleep against his warm body. It was her parent's music that helped her move forward, and it was her papa and uncle that helped her get stronger to face the next. She wasn't going to let them all down.

Both Ruby's and Lily's auras appeared around them like wind, ever free as it swirled around them before it enveloped everyone else, they could all feel it, finally Stein's golden aura burst out of him as it bonded to the others like string, as they all felt their aura being connected to each other. They all opened their eyes as they all see each other in a new light after feeling their aura, Stein himself was taken back a bit from their aura but he remained his aloof and calm expression.

"Whoa! This feels weird… I can feel what everyone else is feeling!" Nora said with laughter as everyone could feel her giddiness while Stein groaned from the sheer feeling of hyperness that is Nora. He wasn't ready for that at all, he looked at Ren with a look of pity.

"How do you deal with her?" he asked Ren as he could feel the joy and friendship over the link, Ren just shooting him a smile and shrug.

"I've known Nora a long time. Trust me, this is pretty normal for her… unless she has too much sugar or has coffee" he said with a strained smile as Stein shook his head.

"You have my condolences, you poor soul," Stein said with Ren thanking him as the rest were trying to get used to the chain link they were apart of while Lily hopped onto Rogues back. Lily was a bit overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling coming off from the others, Pyrrha and Weiss looked towards her, feeling worried and her fear from the overwhelming emotions of everyone.

Surprisingly it was Ruby who was the one that confronted her. Ruby knew she wasn't the one that should be doing this since it was Yang that did it for her, but right now she will. "Are you scared? I mean about this?" she asked the little lion girl. Lily hesitated but she nodded slowly. "I can understand, I mean, I was scared when I started to learn how to fight with my uncle." Ruby said, making Lily look up at her.

To her and the others' surprise, Lily shook her head. "I'm not scared." She said then looked away a bit nervous. "Maybe a little?" she said which Ruby giggled at this before she took Lily along with her.

"It's okay to be afraid, Lily." She told the little girl as they walked away from the others while the others only could sigh in relief since it looks like that Ruby has it under control. They all heard a huge sound from behind them. Turning around to see Rouge, they flinched at seeing his eyes as his eyes stayed on Lily's and Ruby's form a little longer before he looked at them.

It stared at them for a bit before it turned away, looking bored and uninterested. The girls weren't sure if they should be thankful or insulted by its behavior, especially Weiss whose pride wouldn't let itself be insulted so easily, even by anything or one, even if it's a dragon. Thankfully that was the time that Ruby and Lily decided to come back from their talk, as Stein was gathering them up for the fight.

"Don't look now but here it comes," Stein said as he used the same iron pipe from earlier only he managed to customize it with the tools he had on his person. He transfigured the worthless piece of iron into a makeshift scythe.

"Ready guys!" Ruby shouted to the others as they all readied themselves with Lily on Rouge's back as he took off to the sky with Nora uncomfortably on his head as she laughs with glee. Everyone could feel her glee as she rode the dragon's head, Ren himself couldn't help but smile at his best friend's behavior while the dragon was annoyed to be stuck with her.

The others looked at each other before Ruby took off like a bullet at the beast with Blake attaching one of her Ribbons onto her with Yang holding on, Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss stayed behind as cover with their weapons firearms and dust.

Lily, not wanting her new friends to be harm, quickly moved to Rouge's right shoulder right before his wings and shifted her weapon into its rifle mode, then proceed to shoot the chimera in the eyes. Giving Ruby and Blake ample enough time to set up a ribbon slingshot maneuver that would send Yang rocketing towards the large beast. The minute she was within range, Yang slammed her fist into the behemoth's head, using the beast as a springboard in order to flip back before firing off a shotgun shell and launching herself forward once again so that she could hit it with every ounce of monstrous strength that she had.

"Here's Yang in your eye!" Her fist smashed right into the main heads face and left eye when she said the pun that made everyone cringe. It roars in pain while Yang laughed at its misery and her pun, that was until the left head smacked her right out of the air and into the dirt.

As humorous as it was to see Yang swatted like a fly out of the air, the others realized that the chimera was going after Yang for that horrific pun and for punching it in the eye. It swung its front claw at her while she was regaining her bearings.

Stein was quick on his feet and blocked the chimera's heavy blow with his makeshift weapon since he was shocked crossing weapons or claws with it. He felt the strong feeling and strength emitting from it and with the way he was trying to back it off with his weapon, this was no ordinary being. It was powerful enough to probably take on a group of huntsman without break sweat, maybe kill them without even trying. Stein himself was fascinated with this being, he couldn't help the deranged smile that spread across his face as he struggles against its strength. Twin yellow stitches on his coat began to light up as the crackle of lightning dust surged through his clothes, himself and into his weapon, into the chimera. It roaring in pain from the amount of lightning coursing through its body from the little human.

"Grrrowl" Rouge let out that which Nora and Lily looked at him, only Lily knowing what he meant.

"Huh? What did you say mister dragon!?" Nora asked, which Rouge was contemplating on either he should eat the girl or just drop her. He shook those thoughts away since Lily would probably cry. Though right now he's really wondering how the green one dealt with her as he couldn't take another minute of her questions, thankfully Lily was there to save him.

"Um...Miss Nora?" Lily tries to get her attention which worked as she turned away towards her. "I think what uncle meant is..." she gestured her head over to the chimera below them that was trying to kill Stein and the others.

"Oooooh" She has a smile that frightens Lily as she moved to Rouge. "Hey, mister dragon!" Now Rouge is getting even more annoyed, and wanted nothing more right now but to- " make another turn at it and get above it... " she said to which he didn't mind as he flew around towards the beast. Its twin heads on its shoulders were about to strike them down but one head had its mouth bound with ribbon and being attacked by Pyrrha's shield, while another one had its mouth crushed by two glyphs sandwiching it.

Nora let out a smile as she jumped off Rouge with a cheer as she freefalls right towards the chimera's middle head. The others saw Nora and double their efforts to distract the heads and its tail. Ren who saw Nora smirked as she free fall. Nora herself rears back Magnhlild and begins to spins. Just as she reaches the head, Nora smashed Magnhild right into the middle head.

All four heads roared in anguish from pain as Nora leaped off from the chimera. Laughing as she did though, the chimera didn't find any humor in its pain as it chased after her. The left and right heads breathe acidic poison and bone-chilling frost at her while the snakehead itself would try to attack Yang or Stein.

Blake, seeing an opportunity as it was more distracted with a laughing Nora, called out to Ren who understood what she was planning. Both leaped at the beast, Ren skewered the blades of his stormflower into its shoulder, the blades sinking in. Blake used this as Ren gave her a boost as she used his shoulders to leap higher and at its neck.

The sword-user was already angling in to attack, approaching the Chimera's back at breakneck speed. It was too late though, as one of the heads realize what was happening and too late did the pillar of ice blast from its mouth. Blake created a clone of earth and bounded over the stream of roaring frost in one fluid motion, the use of her shadow clone gave her the needed momentum to leap clear. The cat faunus streaked into the beast's side like a black missile and smashed Gambol Shroud into the flesh above its hip. She hung there for a single heartbeat before she swings and used her own body weight to dragged her body and the blade with it towards the ground. The gash that followed was deep enough for a man to thrust his arm through and ran all the way down the beast's flank.

It screeches in pain as it tried it's best to remove Blake from it, it only managed to succeed when its snakehead went for her, fangs bared and ready to rip into her. Sadly it wouldn't get the chance since it was hammered by a rain of fireballs.

Ripping out Gambol Shroud, she moved away from the beast as Yang charged right at it with her sister right behind her with Crescent Rose in its rifle mode.

"Yang!" Ruby signaled her sister who grinned as she let her baby sister ran ahead of her, grabbing her hand as she used her semblance to run along the walls of mountains before spinning in midair and threw her sister at the beast.

Yang soared before she latched onto the right head which breathes poison, it thrashed and flail in an attempt to get her off it.

"Nora I think we should give her some help," Pyrrha said, Nora nodded. "Weiss we need a way up there!" Two glyphs appear as they jump onto them and another up to the heads. "Yang! Distract them!" She said as she grinned at her in agreement, letting go and latching onto the other one. This, causes the other heads to attack her while the head she was on tried to get her off.

Nora moved to the left while Pyrrha moved to the right, both were ready from opposite sides of the phantom. All three heads right insight and in line, as Weiss created a haste glyph and a Gravity glyph, using the gravity ones to act as a slingshot. She released them as they were sent flying at the heads. The haste was to increase their speed once they had been shot at the heads.

Yang leaped from the middle head she was on as both Nora and Pyrrha came flying at them. Nora swung Maghild as she came into contact with the right head. Pyrrha had braced herself with Akoúo̱, ramming right into the left head before they both smash the three heads together.

Colliding and smashing the three heads together had dazed them in both pain and swamped in anguish from their aching heads. Seeing his chance, Ren had charge in and start chipping away at the titan's impressive hide like armor. Even though he did seem to deal some damage, the chimera did not seem to stagger in the slightest, and was thus able to bash Ren aside with its snake tail.

"Ren!" Nora shouted seeing her childhood friend (and crush) being harmed. The snake head was planning to go for the kill shot as she yelled his name. Feeling her concern and worry was felt through the linked, Blake broke off from Ruby and skillfully thrown her weapon so that it could wrapped around the heads jaws and fangs dripping with acidic poison.

He shook his head as he gave her a nod, seeing the opportunity, Ren ran at the bounded head and spun with both Stormflower guns in hand, becoming a green crazed buzz saw that shred against the snakes hide. It hissed in pain and anger, thrashing only made it harder on Blake as it wasn't long before it dragged her along and sent her flying.

Luckily before the other three heads could take a shot at her, she was snatched out of the air by Lily and Rouge, having her legs be in the dragon's claws.. even if she was upside down, Blake fired off shots at the chimera trying her best to blind some of the heads while she was carried by Rouge.

While this was happening, the chimera bashed its claw into Ruby's path and knocking her away, landing in the floor the middle head lunged at her with its jaws unhinged ready to devour her. She closed her eyes as she was expecting to feel the pain of being crushed underneath its razor sharp teeth. "RUBY!" When she didn't feel anything after hearing someone screamed her name she opened her eyes to see her sister Yang holding its jaws apart from chomping down upon her. "My sister is off the menu!" She screamed as she was on fire, a signal that her semblance was activated right now.

Though a surprise to her and Ruby, Yang, still in the behemoth's jaws, was lifted into the air she got caught right back into its mouth, chomping on her.

"YANG!" everyone screamed seeing their friend eaten by the beast, while Stein and Rouge were in anger. The dragon dove towards the beast, Lily holding on for dear life as its mouth was on fire. Its fangs itself were on fire as if they were melting from the heat as it bites down onto one of the chimera's limbs, flames flaring from the bite. It roared as it bucked in order to get Rouge off its body. While it did, the others were all in the attack, either shooting it with their weapons firearms forms or taking hits at it.

In frustration, the chimera began slamming its snake-headed tail into the earth. The wrath-fueled blows sent tremors spreading below the ground. It caught most of them on the ground, as it made them fall onto their knees while it finally managed to buck Rouge off its wounded frame. Seeing the closest of the annoying humans, the chimera attacked them.

Stein grumbled as he ducked under the claw, only to quickly spin to one side in order to avoid a sudden shower of flames that the chimera's middle head released at him. Sadly, his evasion left him wide open for Chimera to hit him with the blunt side of its snake tail, and Stein was sent flying into the nearby stone hill. Both the blow of the attack and his impact with the rock wall hurt like hell, but the scientist had been dealt worse before, so he still managed to stand up again, albeit a little shakily before glaring up at the beast.

'Okay... let's try again shall we?' Tearing himself out of stone, he dashed towards the beast, avoiding the breath of the middle head. Above his head, two paths of glyphs appeared with Weiss and Pyrrha sliding down them towards the shoulder heads.

Weiss was like a swallow, fast and quick as she maneuvers around the right head. Similar to a sewing needle, Myrtenaster stabbed right through its hide multiple times in and right out with ease. The left head roared as its jaws snapped at her but they missed as she moved before it got the chance. A new glyph formed above her as a huge sword was hurled from it and crashed and impaled its mouth, pining its jaws shut.

Pyrrha had long ago leaped off her platform of glyphs and was already bracing herself as she used her shield to bash the heads face in before using Miló to hack against its hide. It thrashed with her on it before she jumped off it only to plunge Miló right into its eye. It cried out in pain as it swung back and forth with Pyrrha holding on, by the seventh swing she was able to rip out Miló from its eye and managed to land onto its neck then shift her weapon into its rifle form to shoot at the middle head. Making it lose focus on its smoking mouth, allowing an on fire Yang to get out of its mouth.

Yang had finally escaped the drooling jaws thanks to Pyrrha as she recovered herself, she needed a breather from being inside that thing's mouth and breaking its teeth. Battling the chimera was still a challenge, that much she learned to be a damn fucking fact from how it was handling them all. It didn't give any of them a second of relief. It used its immense bulk as a weapon, smothering anybody whenever they tried to attack it fully for a fatal strike.

The beast was always up close, claws swiping and slashing, always face to face, snapping with its immense jaws or even trying to either burn, freeze or melt them with poison. Stein was forced to smash his makeshift weapon in brutal fashion, continuously bashing against the monster's snout to drive it back, and his form suffered for it. His weapon was simply wasn't meant to be used this way. it was nothing but a strong pipe with sharp slates of metal he took from the broken wall forged into a scythe like Ruby's. Elegant, graceful strokes were supposed to be its forte, not crude, hurried strikes which could destroy its form and structure like he's doing so right now.

"Blondie!" he called out to Yang, who nodded already knowing what he needed of her through the link, she jumped off the cliff she was on, a path of glyphs were formed for her courtesy of Weiss as she ran right towards the beast. Stein's coat flared up a pair of stitches of red and cyan glowed. he swings his scythe around before he applied his semblance on it, he threw it at the chimera while leaping back away from a claw swing at him followed by a spat of poison.

The flying scythe flew through the sky only to grind against the phantom's claw it was going to bring down on Yang who reared her fist and smashed it against the scythe, pushing back the claw. The scythe went flying out of the sky while Yang was caught by a glyph.

Stein held out his hands, opening them were twin orbs of fire and ice. Heat and cold wafting off them, Stein grinned before he tossed them up as Yang leaped off the glyph platform. She caught them as the orbs exploded in her hands and were absorbed into her hands. "Whoa..." she didn't feel any pain from her hands, she grinned savagely as she was upon the beast in an instant, fists of ice and fire. With a battle cry she charged in with her fists, and she began to pummel the creature in the face. She alternated with punches, elbows, and knees to its face as with each hit either burned or froze what it hit. She finished with an uppercut then a haymaker before she was forced off it. Anger and hatred boiled through its body as it wouldn't take this any longer.

It roared into the sky, causing Stein and everyone to cover their ears. The screech bellowed out was so powerful and loud as they could feel their heads vibrate violently from within just from the sound. It stopped, seeing everyone stunned by the violent roar. The chimera attacked, targeting Blake and Ren first. Swiping at the faunus into the mountainside, then swatted Ren into a crater, some rubble and stone covering his form. It turned its attention to the hammer girl and the Amazon before breathing a torrent of fire and ice at them. Weiss appeared before them just in time to throw up a couple of glyphs to protect them. Her glyphs were holding out but they soon began to crack under the pressure of the two heads. Once they did, the three huntresses were knocked back ruthlessly from the combined effort, but they were fine as their aura suffered most of the damage.

Stein was then smashed underneath its clawed paw repeatedly before he was lifted into the air only to be whacked right back to the ground with its tail. He was then sent right into a boulder, destroying it as he did. Yang was already at her sister's side as both were exhausted and still a little stun from the roar earlier.

Everyone was down as they all suffered from the Phantom attacking them when they were dazed and unable to defend themselves when they thought they might not make it, that's when they heard it.

* * *

 _ **~ Finding The Noisy Ocean Winds, At The Bottom Of The Deep Dark Sea ~**_

* * *

"Is that...singing?" Stein looked up to see the whole area glowing with a pulse of aura flying through everywhere. He wasn't the only one as everyone else that was exhausted and wounded could feel their very being healed and their stamina being refilled, hell they could feel their aura reserves filling up as well. All of them were glowing while the pitch phantom was blinded by the glow.

* * *

 _ **~ Is The Wish Of The Sinking Pearl ~  
**_

* * *

They all turned to see Lily, right where Rouge left her as it begins to tackle the chimera. Her eyes were closed as she sang her song, her whole being was giving off pulsing waves of her aura.

* * *

 _ **~ In The Deep Glass Forest**_ _ **Covered In Mist ~**_

* * *

 _{ Continue playing To The Sea from Stellaglow (English lyrics) from here}_

"Is... is this her semblance?" Pyrrha muttered in awe as she took in Lily's voice, it sounded so soft and yet so elegant. She, like everyone, was taken back as she felt her strength renewed along with the others. You can't blame her for being in shock as everyone else could feel the power and from her song.

"She's... healing us," Blake said, she couldn't believe it. Semblances that could heal were rare and indeed powerful on the field as they could save countless of lives. She couldn't believe she would get the chance to see one working, she looked at Ren to see he was getting up as did everyone else.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for round two!" Ruby said as she brought up Cresent Rose. The others of her team and JNPR all agreed.

"Uuhh... you kids," Stein stood up, rolling his shoulders. "Guess I can't let you kids show me up then" raising his hands before him as both ice and sparks of electricity coming off his hands, twin lines of stitches lighting off his coat.

Rouge himself looked at them before his gaze was upon Lily. _**'I guess you had some secrets you weren't ready to tell us...'**_ he thought before he bared his fangs and claws at the chimera. He saw that both the amazon and heiress were drawing its attention a hail of bullets and dust made projectiles, it was working until Ruby decided to strike it with her scythe right where it hurts and deals with a nuisance, seeing that its snake headed tail was distracted with Blake, Nora, and Ren. She snuck upon it quickly with her semblance and caught it within its lunging for Ren, her blade caught on its scales. Nora, seeing Ruby struggling, dashed to her side and helped pull it back.

"Hold on Nora," Ruby said as she pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose, a single shot fired off that propelled them as they beheaded the snake from the tail. Nora and Ruby scrambling along with Ren once the head hit the ground. The chimera felt the pain of its snakehead being beheaded, it swung its claws at Ruby who avoids them with ease.

Enraged by the pain, incensed to the point of madness, the chimera disregarded both Weiss and Pyrrha completely and focused solely on Ruby. The beast tried to trap the girl between its huge claws, seeking to crush the small, frail mortal that had dared to hurt it. The little reaper ducked as the man-sized talons swiped at her, and leaped away when they pounded into the earth, leaving tracks in their wake. The chimera's reflexes were impressive, but compared to Ruby's super speed semblance, they weren't that much; not to mention it was already harmed plenty enough beforehand, it was obvious that Ruby was a hell of a lot faster. She used that to her advantage, dancing just slightly out of reach from the monster's grasp while taking pot shots at its face, enraging it to make sure to draw its attention but never staying still enough for the creature to bring its full strength to upon her.

The only drawback to this tactic was that she couldn't attack it more effectively since she had to focus on constantly moving, but that doesn't mean she won't take a cheap shot when she can. Even a split second of hesitation risked disembowelment by its claws, something she wasn't interested in knowing how it feels, so the red reaper was forced to concentrate only on dodging and weaving at the cost of her own offense. Weiss solved that problem by zipping by the chimera's head while slashing at it, as Ruby had done before had done her.

The chimera bellowed in agony. Just like it had done with Ruby, the mountain of brute strength and primal aggression began chasing after Weiss, trying to bring her down and inflict punishment and crush her like an ant in retribution for the pain dealt to it. And just like Ruby had done, Weiss had danced easily out of reach with the use of her glyphs, using her own prodigious glyphs to increase speed to avoid the wild, swiping claws. The beast left her alone a second later for it was Ren that had inflicted wounds upon it this time, avoiding its swift claws and leaping over its shoulder in an almost lazy fashion.

Ren, a spinning, whirling green blur. The boy already had one of Stormflower biting into the chimera's leg as the massive limb rose. The other hand with the second Stormflower swung upwards and severed one of the taloned toes all in one fluid motion before he leaped away from its other claw.

The chimera began hopping in pain and agony, alternatively skipping and pounding the ground with its remaining good legs, those on the ground stood steady or leaned to keep their balance when it was doing this. The beast's snout was literally frothing with rage, flames spewing from its jaw in anger. It snapped its jaws at Ren who was already leaping out the way while shooting at it like Ruby.

A swarm of buzzing bees, stinging and flying away. That was what the trio imitated. They deployed hit and run tactics to the finest degree between them, vectoring in to attack when the chimera's attention was elsewhere on one of them and swiftly retreating when the crimson eyes focused on them. You'd think with three heads left, it wouldn't be that hard to keep track of three teens but it was. The chimera's attention was always in motion between them, following the one human who managed to score another wound on it before dodging or of the way before another repeat. Its roars of agony and anger became fevered in pitch as the three left gashes and lacerations too many to count. Its enraged gaze switched continuously between the darting, weaving forms, trying to fix them in place so it could finally do something to them if possible maim one of them. Its awareness being completely shot by the speeding foes blitzing around it, the beast simply had no defense when the ambush proceeded to a further stage of the fight.

It roared feeling the impacts of Yang's shotgun shells piercing its once impenetrable hide, it turned away from the trio to see her and the others all ready for another round. It glared at them as they were all ready. Normally they be tired and exhausted, but thanks to Lily who was singing with what was left of her reserves to heal them. It was one thing to help one with her singing but to heal entire group altogether and keep on singing after that? It was amazing that she was able to keep singing at this point, but she has to. To help the others and her uncle so that they don't die. She went let any of them die, she just can't.

The three remaining heads glared at Lily seeing her to be the main problem. Power surged in its jaws as it readied to breathe a storm of elements at her. Seeing its gaze upon the young faunus, Stein placed himself right between it and Lily, both Pyrrha and Yang joined his side to protect Lily from whatever attack it was going to use.

The attack came in the form of a breath of ice so intense it blew out the waves of aura from lily. Layers and layers of chilling frost, blasting from the chimera's unhinged jaws in a swirling gale of force. The sheer volume of it suffocated the air around the Yang's fiery aura and reduced the glow of Pyrrha's aura to dull glimmering coals falling listlessly over her shoulders. Pyrrha, Stein, and Yang shouted into the storm, trying to show their defiance to its creator while at the same time protect Lily behind them. It was like trying to step into the heart of a hurricane, trying to walk into the mouth of a tornado.

The three weren't sure how long they could last, fortunately, their saviour came in the form of Rouge who came smashing into the beast, interrupting its wail of ice at Lily. The dragon was furious that it would even attempt to lay harm to the little girl who helped everyone with her semblance. He chomped down harshly onto one of the heads necks with no care of the others hurting him like the snakehead which was biting into his chest or the right head spraying its poison onto him.

The beast writhed in the dragon's hold. It turned its head once more towards the faunus, uncaring of the ripping damage the serrated teeth were doing to its flesh, confident that the wounds would heal in time. Its attention was focused solely on Lily, prioritizing in shutting her power down and shutting her up permanently. The middle head's jaws spread open, and a beam of concentrated flames ripped out, lancing in a continuous stream towards the girl's praying form. It missed completely. It missed because Ruby carrying Ren was there, ducking under the pillar of flames flying above their heads, sweeping Lily into Ren's arms at the last second and bounding away to safety thanks to Ruby's super speed.

Seeing its failed attempt at harming Lily, Rouge let go of it only to bite down on the left head's neck with the crushing force of bear trap and brutally ripped the head off from the chimera's shoulder, it bellowed in anguish from having one of its heads torn off, but that wasn't the end of it...

"Hey! Asshole!" The middle head turned away only to receive a savage strike to its cranium from an on fire Yang and an electric supercharged Nora who merely raised her hammer above her head, sparks flying off it.

The beast's pupils expanded in realization at the same time the ginger's hammer crushed down onto it. None of her strikes broke the surface of the beast's thick skin. But they didn't need to, with each hammer-stroke released energy in thunderclaps of noise, channeled it into concussive stabs of force angled in from above. And as Nora continued pounding her hammer with glee into the beast's hide, continuously pummeling the mountain of flesh beneath her, she did massive, irreparable damage to its insides. Yang herself was having fun beating the left head senseless with her semblance since before the fight began, she was tanking hits and storing them for later...which is right now.

Stein watched in amusement at the two girls wailing onto the beast's head. His hands sparking from the use of lightning dust, he turned to Weiss who was ready to fight again now that her reserves were back to fighting conditions thanks to Lily.

"Think you can do worse than them with this?" He gestured to pit of poison that was melting the stone near them. Seeing where he was gesturing at, a smile formed on her face as she nodded.

The two remaining heads spun around in an attempt to remove the two huntresses just when Blake folded Gambol Shroud's blade into a gun-blade blade before throwing it as it pierced into stone and she swung pass the heads. Pulling Gambol Shroud out in time, she flung it over to her partner who caught it and jumped off. Blake swung over the right head just when Yang jumped off, making the ribbon wrapped around its neck. When both made it back to the ground they pull in both ends to bring the beast head similar in a way to it bowing its head while its struggles to escape.

Over with Stein, he was lifting above his head a huge ice shard that Weiss made from the poison left over from the chimera's poison. "This is not bad, you've could've made it a bit longer," he said commented to which Weiss sputtered, he chuckled shaking his head. "-But this will do." He stated as he looks to see the girls had pinned down one of the heads. "Make me a path and some platforms." He ordered, a path of glyphs appear.

"Hey Rose, I could use a boost here" Ruby, who was protecting Lily, nodded as she ran at him full force as both of them along with the poison ice shard was a blur, along with the path of glyphs and up the platforms. Just as they reached the maximum speed Ruby released him as he soars right up into the sky with the shard. One of his hands reached into his coat pocket to take out a bearing before he throws it at the pinned head. Just as the head was about to beat the other two in terms of strength, the bearing came down upon it like the weight of a bullhead, keeping it planted where it was and pinned down.

Seeing that it couldn't get away despite the rest of it tempting to escape, Stein raised his hands above his head then he pulled on his semblance into it. He hurled it with all his might at the bearing he threw earlier, adding his semblance with electricity making it act as a magnet. The shard positive, the bearing negative, the end result was to be expected. The shard impaled the head in the neck as it let out a piercing cry. Stein himself was caught by Rouge and was on his back as he looked down to see it still alive and trying to get the icicle shard out if its neck.

"Oh no... can't have that" he ran up to Rouge's head, lowering himself off its horn. "Hey dragon" Rouge looked up at him and answered with a grunt. "See that ice shard?" Both of them looked at the shard lodged in the Chimera's left head's neck, pinning it to the ground. "You think you can melt it?" The dragon gave him a look as if saying 'Are you serious?' To which Stein gave him a straight look. "Yeah, I'm serious. You see the white princess down there? She made that shard out of the beasts own poison acid..." the dragon looked at the shard to see and realized that its color was a sickly violet mix with blue. "You can see where I'm going right?" The dragon grunted as it made way for the chimera, Stein climbed back onto it's back.

Yang and Blake were having trouble holding the head pinned down, with Nora and Pyrrha both helping the bumblebee duo, but that alone isn't enough. Struggling, one of them looked up to see Rouge and Stein flying towards them. "Uh...guys? Is the dragon supposed to be flying towards us?" Nora asked as they all looked up to see Stein riding Rouge and heading towards them before it spews a humongous fireball at the head.

"Scatter!" Ruby yelled as the four along with everyone else moved for cover from the pitch phantom and ground zero. The fireball impacted the head as it roared with anguish and pain. Once the flames were burnt out everyone looked at where ground zero was and saw that Weiss's icicle had melted but what really got their attention was that it melted into acid which begun to melt the left head's neck. They watch as the acidic poison melted the hard hide, bubbling and boiling as the skin of the beast melts off its bones like molten plastic. The head was melted off this way as the remaining head broke the neck bones of the head to save itself.

While this was going on, with Rouge and Stein, the dragon flying lower to the ground and landed before Lily. "You don't have to sing no more little kitten, everyone is alright." He said as he got off Rouge and walked up towards the little faunus who finally stopped singing and collapsed to her knees.

"Tired" she moaned as she never felt this weak before, Stein checked her aura with his scroll to see she was in the red at 12%.

"I wouldn't be surprised with how much of your aura you've used in healing all of us and refilling our reserves with your semblance..." he helped her up to her feet as she wobbled since she felt weak. Stein was by her side as they walked towards Rouge. The dragon watching them as they walked up to him, he used his tail to pick Lily up and placed her on his back while Stein merely jumped into his back.

"You can rest now, you've done your part of helping everyone." He said to the little girl, she smiled softly as she rests on her uncles back, Stein looked at the dragon. "Hey, dragon, you think you can bring us back to the fight?" He asked it, the dragon giving off a grunt which he guess was yes. Rouge expand his wings as he took flight so they could join the others.

* * *

 _With the others_ ….

"Ewww," Ruby and Nora said seeing the bubbling acidic remains of the head. Everyone else was disgusted but they focus on the wounded and exhausted Pitch phantom.

The Chimera Phantom spun in a maddened circle, alternatively snapping its jaws at the enemies beneath it, alternatively swinging it's now much-shortened tail at the enemies behind it. It didn't do much since the huntsmen along with Stein, Rouge and Lily were able to avoid it quite easily now that it lacked a head.

Just like before, each of its opponents were insects compared to its massive bulk and yet they continued to lay harm to its mighty frame. Perhaps even less than that when compared to its full might. But even the largest of beasts must divert a modicum of attention to crush an insect. Even the most gargantuan of creatures must spend an ounce of focus to swat aside a fly. Both of which the phantom in question possessed in short supply for its foes simply didn't give it time to gather any. And then it no longer mattered, for the true threat was there, surging back into the battle, roaring as it flew towards it.

Tackling the chimera once more was Rouge, with Lily perched on his back along with Stein. "Everyone, now!" Lily was the one to say the order as they all began to fire at the beast with their firearms or with dust, bullets and explosions of elements bombarded the monster before Rouge's wings unfolded as he took flight, his claws holding into chimera while they took off into the sky.

Team RWBY and (J)NPR watched as they took to the sky. "Everyone!" They all directed their eyes to Lily who was waving to them. "Leave the rest to us alright?!" They all nodded as she smiled at them.

" **Struggle all you want, I'm not gonna let you get away mongrel** " Rouge retorted to the chimera while simultaneously surprising Stein that he could talk.

"You can talk," Stein said in surprise, simply staring at Rouge who looked back with a dull look.

" **Yeah Glasses I can talk, weren't expecting that were you?** " Rouge said sarcastically turning his head back to the thrashing chimera in its claws as he flew through the sky, he shook his head at it was trying to hit him with its snakehead tai- wait a minute!

" **Arrrgah**!" Rouge roared in pain as he dropped the chimera, having been bitten by the snakehead in his shoulder, which managed to regenerate back to fighting conditions.

"Uncle!" Lily ran over to his head in concern.

"It regrew the snakehead!?" Stein looked at the chimera which had the snakehead back. The beast's landing was rough but it was able and was already running away from them, heading right for the village which they were flying away from.

"It's getting away!" He pointed out while was seeing if Rouge was alright.

"It's heading towards the village! Uncle Rouge, can you keep up with it?" Lily asked him as he managed to shake off the bite from the snake.

" **Hell yeah, I can catch up with it!** " With that, he made a u-turn in mid-air and flew straight back towards the village.

* * *

Running around the village to look for any stragglers or Lily, Jaune found some but not his daughter. He did come into the bunker with some civilians, boy was they surprised to see him in his phantom form as the kids were excited to have met the rather known _Cavalier_ that he's being called by the people and news. He smiled at the thought, but the cast that aside for now as he travels through the village, he found himself on the walls of the village that was made to protect it. He scoped out around the village walls until he stopped at the sight of rouge flying towards him with Lily and someone else on his back with haste. What's got them worried, he thought. Deciding to meet them halfway as he got off the wall and began to run.

* * *

" **What the hell? The brat is heading our way!"** Rouge said, seeing his partner running off the village protective wall and their way without seeing the huge wounded and fucking desperate chimera heading straight for him!

"oh... so the young man doesn't see the phantom? Hmm, must be the snake part of it creating an illusion again." Stein said looking over from Rouge's shoulder, using his scrolls telescope feature.

"WHAT!? Papa's coming towards us!? Towards the chimera!?" Lily said scared and frantic as she ran up onto her uncle's head and saw her father running towards them. " Oh no! We have to do something! If we don't papa might die and get eaten!" Lily was panicking over the thought while Rouge was concerned, but not like her and Stein was curious yet in thought.

"Hmm…" Stein got up and proceed to walked up to Rouge's head right between his horns as he took out his metal bearings. Twin stitched lines light up in yellow on his coat as he touched both horns. "That'll do."

" **Oi! What the hell did you do to my horns?"** asked Rouge as he tried to fly faster to Jaune, Lily looked at her uncle's horns as they now glowed with a weird field of energy.

Stein rolled his eyes at the dragon. "Oh don't worry, all I did was give them a magnetic field, now focus on flying" he said lackluster as he got out his metal bearings.

" **WHAT!?"** Rouge roared hearing what the scientist did to his horns. Lily looked at him dumbfounded, why would he do that?

"Why did you do that, uncle Stein?" She asked. Stein not answering her but raised an eyebrow at being called uncle as he positioned himself right between Rouge's horns.

"You're about to find out, little kitten" he said. "Hey lizard, move your head so you're facing the chimera!" he ordered the dragon, pissing off Rouge who already hated the scientist but did as told now since he would have to trust whatever he was going to do if it meant saving Jaune.

Stein smirked seeing the sight of the chimera. He then positions his bearings so that it lined up with the chimera's tail of a snake, the bearing in his hand was already shaking, asking to be let go and let go he did. It shoots out of his hand as it passed the horns like a bullet from a sniper rifle or a blast from a railgun.

Stein looked at his work and smirked.

* * *

The chimera wasn't that far now from its prey, it could devour it and then run off to heal its wounds was all that it could think before intense white-hot pain tore through it as its hind legs were torn apart as something shot right through them and crippled it. It roared and whimpered in pain as it continues to reach Jaune to devour him and run away, limping as it runs towards him.

* * *

Jaune wasn't that far from the others but he stopped as he saw something running towards him, he paused as took in its appearance. "Wait… is that pitch phantom?.. Is that a chimera!?" His eyes widen at the sight but he looked at it strangely as he took in the number of wounds and how deadly it looked- wait, is this what Rouge and Lily were trying to tell me about?

Seeing the wounded and, what he guessed, desperate beast heading his way, Jaune wasn't having it, _Oh… hell no_ was the thoughts that went through his mind as he got ready to turn this phantom…. Into a burning corpse. "I. Have. Enough! _**Wrath-**_ **"** he readied his arm rearing it back with his shield, it burning white hot flames converging upon its form. " **-** _ **of the Tyrant!**_ _"_ swinging his shield, a wave of white-hot flames spurned forward towards the Chimera, taking the form of a dragon.

*SWOOSH!*

Flying past Jaune's head was something akin to a shooting star as it flew alongside his attack before it joined it, taking the lead as his flames were taken in by it and only magnified into a burning blaze of a meteor flying towards the completely exhausted and wounded to near death chimera. The beast could do nothing but take the combine attack of flames as it's incinerated by the attack, reducing it to a pile of ash, its core the only thing remaining as it floats from its remains and tries to leave only to be caught in the jaws of Rouge who crushes it savagely between his sharp teeth.

" **You aren't escaping that easily, we've already dealt with one shadow for one day,"** He said, looking down at his partner who wasn't even looking at him but behind him.

* * *

 _What the hell was that?_

Were the only thoughts that were in his head as he looked back at where that… arrow? Dart? Shooting star?, came from as he was sure that there was no way that was natural. It wasn't natural at all as it merged with his flames so easily when a normal one would've melted or turned to ashes when it made contact or even gotten within a close enough distance.

* * *

"Whew," a light voice let out as a figure fell back to be caught by a large form, its huge claws on his shoulders as his left hand held the massive bladed bow in hand. The figure, no boy chuckled as he stood up to see up from afar, at the smoke that was his target as both his shot and the other's flames incinerated.

"Hahaha... looks like we hit it. Thank Oum… and Drassill that we did." He moaned in comfort that they managed to make it in time, the beast holding him up nodded as it looked at him and could growl as it glared at Rouge from afar.

"You really don't like him, no matter what time or where he is, do you? The boy asked his partner who only answered back with a grunt, the boy chuckled at the reply. " You'll never change." he said as he got up and stood on his feet, both of them looked at the sight of the village and could see the civilians were coming out of the bunker to see the aftermath of their home.

"Looks like it's over. Time to leave bro, our job here is done. Time to head home and maybe catch some z's." the boy said as he took from his pocket a pendulum with a glowing cyan crystal in it, he began to spin it around in front of them as it traced a circle that flashed before becoming a portal. The beast went through it first as the boy was right behind him, but not before looking back at Jaune, the boy was frowning before it turned into a smile as he walked through the portal as it closed up behind.

* * *

Jaune blinked as he turned around only to see a sharp flash, weird. He could've sworn he felt someone watching him, but no bad intentions.. nothing bad at all. If anything it felt… nice. He shrugged as he walked up to Rouge and Lily who were waiting for him along… with someone else….

Who had his daughter and partner picked up in the time they were separated?

...

..

"Well now that's been averted, I do believe it's time for us to go out separate ways," he said, dusting off his coat.

"What? You aren't staying!?" Lily demanded as she looked at him with a sad expression once those words had left this mouth.

"It's like I said little kitten, now that the threat is terminated, and that we're out of trouble, it's about time for me to take my leave." He said as he stretches his arms a bit and rolled his head, once he got off the dragon's back, his scales weren't that much comforting. Warm, not comfortable.

"But… But... you said you'd help me find my papa!" she said in an attempt to make him stay. Stein turned around towards her.

"I said I'll help you find your Uncle and Papa. You found your uncle, as strange as it is that he is a dragon or the fact that there is a dragon that actually exists in the first place. He's your uncle and would know where your father is, thus that concludes our agreement" he stated

"Well, hope that we'll cross paths agai-" he froze once he felt something tugging at his coat. Looking down he saw Lily with her head down holding onto his coat.

"Please don't go" he sighed as he looked down and removed her hand from his coat.

"Look here kitten, I already fulfilled my part and brought you to your uncle." Pointing at the dragon looking down in him. "Which I did, there shouldn't be anything else for me to do now. It is better we go our separate ways."

"No, you can't leave!" She said as he looked at her curious by what she meant that he couldn't leave.

Stein sighed before he turned to tell the little girl again, he doesn't have to stay anymore but he froze once he look upon her face and saw a familiar sight that he never wanted to see again.

He turned from her not wanting to see her face as it reminded him of his one regret.

"Hello? May I ask who are you?" both turned to see Jaune, garbed in his phantom stream form, complete with flowing orange Cape sash.

"Papa!" Lily jumped at him with joy as Jaune caught her with his semblance, tendrils of shadow wrapped around her waist as she giggled. Jaune smile, seeing his daughter happy once again.

"It's good to see that you're okay Lily," he said as he hugged her after his shadows let her down, she smiled before running over to stein and pulled on his sleeve.

"Papa this is Mister Stein, he helped me look for you and uncle after dealing with the grimm," she told him, Jaune blinked hearing this as did Rouge since both of them thought that they taken care of the grimm, guess some stranglers got by them.

"Is that…so…" he looked at the man before him, lab coat, glasses and he seemed irritated but kept it behind a blank and aloof expression on his face. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you for helping my little girl here reach us."

"Don't even mention it, I was just there at the right place, at the right time. Though I must admit, you might want to train your daughter a bit more in planning and strategy," he said with a small chuckle remembering how Lily was trying to kill the grimm, with said faunus blushing at how she tried to fight them back with just shooting them.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind." Glancing back at his daughter who turned away with a blush. " but besides that, is there any way that I can help you? In return for helping her? I don't mind if it's within my power." he asked him as Stein smirked hearing that.

"Then why don't you stop trying to talk to me?" he countered, as he finished his sucker and opened a new one then pops it in his mouth. " That'll be helpful to me"

"Huh?"

Sighing, Stein turned towards Jaune with a serious expression, then at Rouge. He shook his head as Jaune blinked in confusion. He looked down towards Stein, who had nothing short of a fed up and tired expression.

"Just forget about me. Go on with whatever it was you people were doing."

"Wha- No, wait hold on a sec, Sir I just want to help you out here."

"I don't need your help" he groaned, shaking his head.

"Maybe! But I still need to do something for you! To repay you for helping my daughter to find us and against the grimm."

He scoffed. "Owe me? Hmph. Is that what this is about? If that's the case, then you've already doing your job. Just watched your daughter better okay?"

"…."

Stein had listened to his words, heard the earnestness in them, but felt nothing but annoyed at them.

"So... that's what you think huh? You don't have to do anything and that's final." He said as he turned around and began to walk away.

" **Hmph, didn't think a human would deny you huh? Then again he's probably scared to be around me brat. I don't see the point in why he would"** Rouge decided to add his money into the ring. Stein stopped and looked at the dragon, a bit angered hearing the phantom's words.

"Oh? And this coming from an overgrown lizard? That's quite a retort" he taunted the dragon, who glared at him.

" **What was that? It sounded like a pathetic whelp asking to be burned for not accepting the brat's offer."** Rouge said back.

"And here I thought I found an intelligent creature, but that seems to be incorrect if your retort was anything to indicate" he smirked at the growling phantom, he chuckled. Rouge seeing where he was leading him to, calmed himself down as he looked back at the scientist.

" **Look, the brat wants to help you and I don't care to be honest if you join us, but it means a lot to the little one so how about it? I'll take back my words if you do"** he said, ignoring his hurt pride for Lily.

"Sigh, like I said before, thanks but no thanks. Now you three take care." Turning around, Stein prepares to go down the steps again with the dragon and her old man, hoping to finally leave all of this behind. However, a voice stopped him again. Only this time, it was from a voice that didn't annoy him and bore him no ill will.

 _"Please think about it!"  
_  
Letting out a long sigh, he turned around again to look at the source, who had remained silent for most of the conversation.

The lion eared girl with blonde hair looked at him expectantly. "Can you please think about it?... For me, at least?"

He arched an eyebrow. "And why should I consider _your_ feelings in regards to _my_ choices?"

She put her hands on her hips, looking a bit bolder. "Because I _do_ feel like I owe you. After all, _I'm_ the one you helped."

"Then all you need to do is thank me for it. That alone will be enough for me," he groaned.

She frowned. "But that's not the point! The point is that it's _not_ enough for _me_! Thanking you alone is _not_ at all at the same level as what you did!"

"Little kitten, all I did was help you and yet you're making it sound like I saved the kingdom of Atlas or Vale," he said sarcastically.

"Don't exaggerate!" Lily chided, catching Stein off guard for once. "The point is, I'm trying to offer you a chance to come with us. I don't want you to leave, and you're trying to not accept it, acting cold and aloof to rescind it! But don't you see? You're also trying to protect us even when you don't want to!"

Rouge blinked at his "niece's" statement. **"He is?"**

Jaune held the same confusion. "HE _IS?!"_

Lily nodded, her previous boldness growing to extreme heights with a sun shining smile. "Yes! He's trying to brush all of us off for a single reason: he doesn't want us to get caught up in the trouble he's in even when he wants to go with us! He's trying to keep us from risking ourselves in whatever problems he has! He's doing a good thing!

She then looked at Stein again. "I'm right, aren't I?"

His eye twitches in frustration at what the little faunus girl said." Kitten you have such a abrasive thinking If you think that's the case when it's quite simple..."

"So I am right then!" She said with a cheeky smile.

"What!? No! It's not like that-"

"But you're saying it's simple right? So what I'm saying is the truth."

"No, it's not!" He argued.

* * *

Both Jaune and Rouge watched as their adopted daughter/niece try to convince the scientist to stay with them. On one hand they weren't so sure, but on the other hand, it was fucking hilarious sight to watch as a grown man arguing with a little faunus girl.

"Uh... should we stop this?" Jaune asked his partner since he wasn't sure if he should stop his daughter.

 **"Nah... let her go, besides... I'm enjoying this.."** Rouge was chuckling seeing the man squirm in frustration from talking to Lily.

"You're enjoying this for payback aren't you?" He deadpan at his partner, the dragon could really hold a grudge. Rouge just shrugged, his chuckling was a dead give away.

Jaune just shook his head as he walked towards the two arguing.

"You helped a little girl you didn't even know find her family, a faunus girl at that! Because you thought it was what you should've done. You didn't think twice, even when you had no obligation to help me at all. That alone is why I can't simply say 'thank you.' It isn't right and the only way I see to repay you for your act of kindness is to do another act exactly the way you did it."

She gave him a small smile. "By doing the right things." She grabbed his arm as she looked up at him. "Besides I know that you want to know more about papa and uncle! _You know you want to~_ " she said with a grin that mimicked his own before.

Stein, who had managed to calm down at the point, only stared at her with awe and, though he would not admit it, respect. Jaune and Rouge also looked at the girl with similar gazes of admiration. Jaune, however, was the first one to get out of his stupor, due to his love for his daughter in front of him.

"Yeah... she's absolutely right," he agreed, as he walked over to her left side. Gently, he put his arm around and looked back at Stein. "She says she owes you and wants to help you by givin' you a chance to join us. I'm more than willing to offer up my own help, to help her repay it. Whaddya say, Stein?" Jaune offered out his hand to him.

Stein looked at the two back and forth for a brief moment then the offered hand. Neither had shown signs of giving up on their goal of helping him. He was unsure what to think because of these two and the dragon.

 **"You might as well, since I don't think they're gonna stop asking you,"** said Rouge who was watching this with a roll of his eyes.

Fully tired from the day's events, the grey-haired scientist's shoulders slumped. "You're not gonna stop bothering me about this until I say yes... Right?"

She nodded at him while flashing a smile. "You bet!"

Sighing, Stein put his left hand on his left hip, looking away from the pair. From where they stood, Jaune, Rouge, and Lily could only imagine what the man was thinking.

"Fine… I rather face your father than you, Oum knows how sane I'd be if I let you go on" he said turning around and walking towards them. Jaune wasn't sure if he should be happy or insulted by that but he shrugged. Rouge himself wasn't all that happy himself with the man, but if Lily's happy then he doesn't mind the jackass; though he would admit he would enjoy seeing her torture him like this again.

"Um…papa?" Lily asked her father as he looked down at her. " Are we gonna stay? I mean to help the civilians?" she asked a bit worried since she and Stein had left them behind to look for him and Rouge.

"I know what you're thinking and I can say that the civilians will be alright kitten" Stein answered her question as he passed them walking to Rouge.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Did you forget the huntresses and lone huntsmen we fought alongside with?" he asked her, looking through the pocket of his coat before he found a lollipop, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth.

"Oh! Right!" she remembered about them, she had forgotten when they were chasing the pitch phantom heading for papa. " They're back out there, we left to deal with the phantom," she looked at Jaune. " It was going after you papa." She said as he nodded remembering it, right before he burned it to kingdom come.

"They'll be fine if those huntsmen and huntresses are there, they can make it back to the village and look after them." Jaune said as he picked up Lily and handed her over to Rouge, who used his tail and wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up onto his back. "What we need to do is find somewhere where we can rest and relax for now."

Hopping on his partner's back, he didn't see the thinking expression of Stein. "Actually I may know a place in Vacou, if your willing?" he offered them. Well if he's gonna be with them he may as well be pulling his weight.

"Vacou huh? Why not, what do you guys think?" he asked Lily and Rouge.

"Vacou! I have never been there before, can we papa?" she asked with glee while Rouge snorted.

" **Honestly I don't care where we go as long as I can rest"** stated the red flying lizard, as he just yawned.

"I guess that settles it. Looks like we're heading to Vacou" he sat down around his partner's neck as Lily sat near his right wing and Stein his other. Rouge opened his wings as he took off from the ground and began to fly off.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Hmm? What's this?" A cold feminine voice said. "It felt like something changed one of my children. Hmm? This must be looked into, it's, got me curious"

 **well thats all folks! once again sorry that it took so long to post this, things happened but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and remember to leave your Pitch Phantom entry in your reviews**

 **Phantom: [name of the phantom.]**

 **Abilities: [an original skill that they have.]**

 **Attribute: [element it represents.]**

 **Weak Point: [easy spot that causes damage to it.]**

 **Elemental Weakness: [element its weak to].**

 **Origin: [what its based on or what inspired it]**

 **Thisis Speedy24 signing off, Until next time**


	4. Vacou's Tournament- Ready? Fight!

**Hey Hey! I'm hitting you guys with a double chapter! yeah, I had two chapters ready when I came back not one. I hope you're ready for some major fights, and new characters! once again I like to give my Thanks to KurokamiRyuuzaki100** **for helping me with this and the last chapter. I hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Speaking"

 _'Thought'_

 **Techniques**

 **"Phantom talking"**

 _ **'phantom thought'**_

Announcer speaking

* * *

"Helloooooo Vacou! and all you other kingdoms out there!" Came a loud and energetic voice.

"Coming to you all live from Vacou's battle stadium!" There in a studio above the excited cheer of an audience was a man with transmitting cameras on him.

It was a young man: he had brown skin, about 5'7" tall, deep green eyes with black hair in dreads and a small goatee. He was in his twenties with a multi-star white shirt with various logos on and black vest, white jeans, black dress shoes with dark green skates attached to the bottom, and green techno like wristbands on his wrist. He wore a pair of green shades and a yellow colored headband on his head hiding his hair with his dreads visible, and a headphone wrapped around his neck, this was the man broadcasting on the air.

"It's DJ Luxio Sagara coming to you all!" Luxio said with a cheerful smirk, the camera turned to the whole stadium packed with people here to watch. "We're here for Vacou's Annual battle royal between these great fighters! Just like Mistral, we have our own tournament here and we're going to show you all here today!"

The camera turned back to Luxio who was smiling as he Bob his head side to side. "The rules are simple: The last remaining fighter wins! And the winner will get a choice of the prizes! But for a formal set, here they are!"

The huge screen monitor underneath the announcer booth light up before a set of rules appeared on it.

 _1\. The fighter whose aura goes into the red first loses._

2\. A fighter loses consciousness or is unable to continue fighting they also lose. (KO)

3\. A fighter's aura is lower than their opponent when they run out of time. (Time, will vary for round preliminary matches: 7 min. Semi-final: 15 Min. N/A for Finals)

4\. If a contestant fails to appear, three minutes after their name has been called, it is a forfeit. (No show)

5\. A fighter is disqualified if their opponent's aura is in red and the fighter continues to strike with lethal intent after the match has been called, or if their opponent is deemed unable to fight and they continue to attack regardless. (Lethal intent)

The camera turned from the rules after they were displayed and zoomed in on a trophy with a lot of lien on it, next to it was new gear and sponsorship and lastly was a new bike.

The camera turned back to Luxio. "And now it's time for our first match! So viewers tune in for the start of Vacou's tournament!"

* * *

[Beacon Academy - Ozpin and staff]

"Hmph… why do we even attend to watch this Ozpin? It's trivial and nothing but people fighting for others entertainment" remarked Glynda as she turned away from the screen.

"Oh Ho! Miss Glynda, there's nothing wrong with watching others right to show their mettle and skills. This reminds me of my younger years when…" Peter trailing off about his youth once again as Ozpin himself chuckled, he turned to Glynda.

"To answer your question Glynda, I believe we all needed a break from our work…you included" he stated as she stared at him with a glare.

"Headmaster I do believe I don't require a break when I can get to start on my plans for my classes… besides, you wouldn't bring us here unless it was important…" she glared at Ozpin as he drinks from his mug of coffee.

"Hmm… maybe…" he said as they all turn their attention to the screen.

[ Team RWBY Dorm room]

" - _for the start of Vacou's tournament!..."_ Luxio's voice announces from their TV as the group of five girls and one male watched.

Yang and Nora were sitting in front of the TV while Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha are sitting on the couch with Ren sitting in the chair next to them. It was Weiss was on the left side and Pyrrha on the right while Ruby was snug in the middle between them.

Its been a week since their last mission where they met Lily the little lion faunus and her uncle the dragon Rouge. They even met a well known scientist Stein, the girls and Ren haven't seen the three of them after they worked together to kill the beast Chimera.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha looked at the hooded reaper as she looked to be in thought, while everyone else was watching the tv.

"what's the matter Ruby?" she asked her, she snapped out whatever she was thinking.

"Oh! Heh heh I was just thinking of Lily." She admitted scratching her cheek shyly." I wondering if we were ever going to see her again, that's all" Pyrrha looked at her before giggling, Ruby's cheeks redden.

"Oh Ruby, I'm sure we'll see her again. Besides Nora has her number" she explained to her making her look at Nora who was manhandling Ren who didn't stopped her at all but sighed.

"maybe you can ask for it later okay?" she told her with a smile, making Ruby smiled back, both girls turned back to the tv while everyone else were getting comfortable.

Blake was missing since it was her turn get snacks and drinks for them all.

"I can't believe we're actually watching this" that came from the resident ice queen as she sat in her seat, just like everyone else she was watching the tournament as well.

"Come on Weiss, what's wrong with watching people fight in a tournament? It's not like we have anything to do" Ruby said, bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"There's no point of us watching this as we do have our own studies and training to do, it's bad for us if we neglect them." She retorted as she much preferred to do something more productive than sitting around and watch others fight.

"I would agree with you on this Weiss, but this is something that I've been hoping to see for myself since I've only participated in the one in Mistral." Pyrrha said as she was usually training for the next tournament, so she wouldn't have time to watch other kingdom's tournaments. "I do wish to see what sort of people they have fighting…" she said. Weiss just gave up with that and just sighed in her seat with a frown and her arms crossed.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Yang shushed the others as the announcer started to talk again.

* * *

[The Arc manor]

Stuffy, loud, sweet, heartwarming;

Those were the words one could use to describe the Arc household, though for the occasion right now let's use loud…

"Mom! Mom! It's starting!" Came the shouting and loud voice of young Blu Arc. The young girl of thirteen with a mop of luxurious bright blue hair that came down to her shoulders with twin bangs framing her face. She wore a white jacket and a cyan t-shirt under it with grey shorts. She bounces in her seat in excitement.

It's been the happiest any of her family has seen her in months since they heard of Jaune's disappearance.

"Yes, yes, yes dear hold on. I'm coming just now." walking into the living room was Merry Arc, the woman who was 5'0 in height, she had golden long hair that shines like radiant gold which reached past her shoulders to her bareback. She wore an orange blouse that stopped at her thighs with grey jeans.

She walked into the living room from the kitchen, a plate of snacks and drinks for them both and another. They both heard a noise coming from the door as it opened to show another woman.

" I hope I'm not late!" The woman in question asked. She had dark green hair with two mirroring blonde streaks and blue eyes. She wears a green jacket with a fur collar, a white and blue t-shirt underneath that reads "Have a blast!" on it, a short grey skirt, and black knee-high boots. This was the second oldest of the Jaune's sisters, Verte Arc. She was taking huge breaths as she walked towards the couch.

Merry herself simply giggled at her second oldest daughter's behavior. " No dear you're just in time to watch it with us." She said smiling.

Blu bounce before complaining. " Come on! Verte! It's starting already!" she said as she dragged her older sister to the couch.

"Yeeowch alright alright!" Being dragged by her younger sister to the couch as she sat next to her mother with Blu landing on her lap with a smile. The family turns their attention to the TV as the announcer began to speak once again.

* * *

[Vacou - Announcer Booth]

"Here comes our first fighter!" Luxio said as the first one came into sight. Walking into the huge circular ring was a man who was at least 6'2 tall, dressed in heavy chest armor and bracers with iron boots, wielded a heavy spike ball and chain and appeared to be a seasoned mercenary. "It's Zaff the crusher! A renowned mercenary game for his way of grimm killing!"

He laughed as he walked into the stage, people cheered for him as made his way into the ring.

* * *

[Beacon Academy]

Most who were watching didn't find Zaffe appealing, he seemed very arrogant with the way he walked into the ring.

"Ugh…. Its people like him that I don't watch any other tournaments besides the one in Mistral" Weiss stated in disgust at the man's behavior. The others nodding with Pyrrha having a face of disappointment.

"That is true, it's men like Zaffe that turn some people away from watching tournaments." She said as they continue to watch, hoping to see the other fighter.

[Vacou - Announcer Booth]

"And his challenger! Coming all the way from the kingdom of Vale, with a passion burning like a bonfire!" Luxio announced with great excitement, the crowd listening to his every word as the sound of footsteps could be heard. "Give it up for... Jaune! The Scorching Berserker!"He screamed into his mic, as Jaune the man himself walked out of the competitor tunnel and towards the ring in all his glory. His crimson shield visible on his right arm and ready for action, the crowd began to scream ever so loud.

Jaune kept to himself as he didn't know how to deal with the cheering from the crowd since this would be the first time he's ever been in a tournament, why didn't he listened to Pyrrha when she told him about her first tournament when they were still friends? It would've helped if he did.

Speaking of Pyrrha….

* * *

[Team RWBY's room]

"JAUNE!?" shouted Pyrrha seeing her partner walk his way to the ring with the crowd cheering him on. While Yang drinking a soda, Weiss, and Ren who were sipping tea at that time as Yang did a spit-take while Ren and Weiss choked on their tea.

"V-Vomit boy!?" Yang sputtered, seeing the one who she once teased and once called a friend now walking down to the arena on TV.

"Arc!?" Weiss herself was shocked to see the young man now in the very tournament they are watching.

"Hey look its Jaune-Jaune!" Nora piped in with a small smile on her face at seeing her former leader on screen.

"Of all the places he could've been…. Why is it Vacuo?" Ren asked the question while others reacted to seeing the young Cali.

 _With the Beacon staff….._

"I say, this wasn't what I was expecting. What say you, Bart?" Asked Peter.

The green haired profess- 'Doctor!', Doctor who was drinking from his thermos nodded. " Yes it was quite unexpected to see a former student such as Mr. Arc. I think this is a great chance to see what progress he's made, don't you think Ozpin?"

The headmaster who was watching the screen nods to his companion before taking a sip from his coffee. "Yes, yes it is. Though I do wonder why the name change? Hmm?"

* * *

 _With the Arc family…._

"Jaune! Look, mom! Verte! It's Jaune!" Blu bounced pointing at the screen, feeling excited at seeing her older brother. while her sister and mother were the exact opposite of her, while the thought of seeing their son/brother was good and a great relief, the thought of him now in Vacou and in a tournament with other huntsmen that were stronger than him is horrifying to them since all they could do is to watch; not knowing that he's gotten stronger than the last time they've seen him.

* * *

[Vacou]

"These two are our first fighters to start it up! Are both fighters ready!?" Luxio said to both fighters, Zaffe laughed while Jaune nods towards the announcer.

"Pay attention brat, since you won't get a chance to once I'm through with you" the mercenary spoke, arrogance clearly laced in his voice.

Jaune ignored him as he took in the many people in the stadium there to watch their fight.

"Hmph, you're a foolish one aren't you? That prize money is already in the bag hahaha."

The mercenary continued to gloat in arrogance, believing he already won.

"I may have been a huntsman drop out, but I'm a high ranked mercenary, ya know."

Jaune looked at him with a glint of annoyance, he simply pulls up his shield in front of his chest with his left hand was clenched in a fist at his stomach.

 _With the others…  
_  
 _' Ugh… This guy may be as arrogant as the Winchester family, but he seems to be strong enough to back it up from all the rumors. Then again, Jaune outranks him in terms of power. He took down a horde of grimm and even groups of white fang all on his own if the testimony from the merchants and people was anything to go by. This won't even be a fight, it'll be a slaughter."_

Faust looked on from the side preparing for the fight and taking in every detail, with Lily with next to him bouncing with excitement with little worry. Rouge, the dragon phantom himself was in said faunus girls arms.

 **"Tch this won't even be a challenge to the kid…. Wake me up when he's getting his ass kick."** He grunted as he shut his eyes, Faust chuckled at the dragon's remark. To the normal man, this won't be possible and it would even go against about what they all know but to one as Faust. This only interested hi, about the existence, of phantoms and how do they tick? What do they eat? How do they live their lives? What strength do they have? And is it possible that he himself could create a partnership with one? These are all interesting questions but he won't get them anytime soon. He could wait for the right moment….

He was glad he went with the boy and his daughter, besides…

Looking at the happy lion faunus as she watched her adopted father in the tournament. He didn't mind watching over the little girl, it was refreshing to have someone who wasn't afraid to approach him or even hug him. He chuckled, it was an amusing sight for the little girl's father reaction seeing him and an even funnier sight when she dubbed him 'Uncle'...

 **"What's got you laughing chuckles?"** Came the gruff voice of Rouge who was staring at him, Faust looked down at the currently small dragon.

"Oh nothing just the thought of seeing Jaune being flung across the arena is amusing" he lied as he chuckled, the dragon stared at him for a bit longer before returning to his nap in Lily's arms.

Faust shook his head, chuckling he suppressed those memories for a later date, right now he should enjoy the fight and see what the young phantom Streamer could do...

"Here we goooooo!"

 **FIGHT!**

Zaffe immediately charged forward as soon as the call had been sent out, taking a massive swing at Jaune with his ball and chain. The blonde haired youth brought the large shield up and managed to defend himself against the spike ball, but he was still forced back by the strength the much stronger warrior hard behind the blow.

"Whoa! Zaffe's taking the first move with the first swing of the match!"

 _'So he's trying to force me back…'_ Jaune thought to himself as he held his ground as their weapons were in a lock. Jaune took a step back as he brought his shield back, deflecting the blow of Zaffe's spike ball to the ground and then retaliated with a quick jab to his abdomen.

Gurk!" he flinched feeling the hard blow before he smirked, he swung his hammer at Jaune who only dodged to the right.

The moment his feet touched the ground, it lit up. _'What the-'_ was the only thought that in his mind as Jaune looked down to the ground as it lights up before it exploded with him in the middle of it.

BOOM _!_

An explosion rocked the entire stadium as when the smoke cleared all it showed was a black scorched mark.

"Hahaha, idiot he let his guards down! Hahaha!" He floated as the audience all were silent.

"Look who's talking.." eyes widening he turned around to see red crimson steel before it crashed into his face, followed up by two hard jabs to his stomach and then a spin kick to his chest.

Sending the mercenary flying across the stadium. Fortunately (unfortunately for Jaune and the others watching that detested his opponent) Zaffe landed within the ring.

"I was off a bit…," he said with a frown, he looked over to where the explosion happened.

 _'That explosion…'._ He didn't get much of a chance to think about it since Zaffe was on his feet and looking annoyed.

"Why you…." He growled, taking up the spike ball, he threw it high before swinging it around himself, Jaune looked at him in wonder.

 _'What is he planning?'_ Jaune thought as he watched the boastful man swing his weapon wildly around himself before the spike wrecking ball began to smash against the floor of the arena leaving ugly scars of destruction and craters all around.

"What's this!? Zaffe seems to be destroying the arena!?" Luxio announced seeing the big burly man destroyed the arena with his weapon, many in the audience wondered what Zaffe was planning to accomplish doing that.

After a while it seemed Zaffe was done, the arena looked pretty messed up with the amount of debris and craters left by his weapon.

"Whoa folks! Zaffe didn't leave the arena unscathed from his rampage for the entire arena is covered in craters! Wonder what's his plan everyone?"Luxio announced to the audience both there and watching from the other kingdoms.

"Haha! Come and try that again you fucking brat!" He taunted Jaune, who'd stare at him with annoyance but he complied as he dashed right at him.

Just as he was within twenty feet, the moment he steps forward The ground began to glow once again, Jaune backpedal fast from the glowing area before it exploded like before.

 _'What?'_ he thought as he tried to move again at Zaffe into for the result to be repeated, leaving Jaune to back away from him; only this time when he moved backward from the explosion he stepped onto another part of the arena and it began to glowed.

He dashed away but with each step he made it left the ground glowing indicating another explosion to happen.

"What's this!? It seems that entire arena has become a minefield! With every step that Jaune takes, another explosion has taken place!"

 _'I get it now…. He wasn't swinging wildly before…. '_ he looked around to see the entire arena that was destroyed and the very places that he had stepped on. _' His semblance…. He was planting landmines all around himself so that I can't reach him while he tries to take me out.'_

As much as he hated the man's arrogance, he had to give him credit for the thought out plan, using his semblance to turn the field into a landmines field so that his opponent can't touch him. It would be an ideal strategy for most, but not to him.

Jaune looked at Zaffe who was grinning smugly at the blonde Cali as he lifted his weapon in both of his hands.

Jaune understands Zaffe's plan, at first, he wasn't sure if he should congratulate the mercenary but then he figured out the huge gaping flaw in his plan in which he was about to exposed right now. Lowering his shield arm to barely above the ground as he aimed it at Zaffe.

* * *

 _Beacon - RWBY's dorm…._

"What's that dunce planning to do? He doesn't have any-"

* * *

 _Vancouver - Stadium…._

"What's this? What is Jaune planning?"

" **Wrath of the Wyvern!"** with an upward swing, a trail of flames erupted from the ground and all the way towards Zaffe, ignoring any of the landmines that Zaffe had planted before and cleared the way for Jaune to kick his ass.

The trail ended right before Zaffe as he looked shocked and frightened. The audience was amazed by this stunt from Jaune, and they weren't the only ones….

* * *

[Beacon Academy]

"Holy Shit!" All of Team RWY and NPR shouted out in surprise.

"Oum, that surprised me! When could Arc do that?!" Weiss said, not expecting to see Jaune out of anyone to pull something like that off, while Yang realizes something once she wasn't surprised by what she saw.

" _Ruby Lila Rose_ , where did you learn to say that young lady?"

"I/she learned it from you." Ruby and Weiss said.

"What?" she was taken back.

"Yeah. I sometimes hear you say it when something happens and it just kind of caught on in the end"

"Honestly you should've seen this coming for cursing around her so much, it was the likely outcome," Ren added in his two lien.

She glared at him as he wasn't really bothered by her glare while inside Yang's mind.

 _'Oh fuck! I'm so_ _ **dead**_ _!'_ Yang thought.

 _With Beacon's staff…._

"My word!" Peters' face was revealed as his eyebrows shot up in shock and surprise.

"This is quite a presentation. Wouldn't you say so, Glynda?" Ozpin shot her a look.

Glynda herself, out of all the teachers, was more bewildered of what she just saw. It took her a moment to come back to reality.

She couldn't believe what her eyes have shown her. Jaune, the former weakest of her students had just, with a single swing, destroyed his opponents trap and some of the arena he was in…. Was this really her former student?

The very question was left in the air for her truly.

* * *

 _With the Arc family….._

"Whoa! Mom! Sis! Did you see that!?" Neither mother or sister was responsive as they try to comprehend what they just saw. Blu herself was starry eye as she watched the TV with focused attention, to see more of what her big brother could do. What had he been up to?

* * *

[Vacou]

"*Whistles!* Look at those flames, whatcha think? Not bad huh sis?" Said a young male jovial voice from the competitor box as they watched the current fight. The male in question who said that has short messy silver hair with bangs over his left eye, with both eyes being a teal color. He's of average height and has an athletic build similar to that of an MMA fighter. His attire consists of: a black tank top with a grey unzipped jacket over it; black pants and black combat boots; completing the outfit with a steel gray trench coat with a hoodie, that has what was presumed to be his personal insignia, the broken sword blade, right on the center of the back.

He was sitting on the bench next to a mirror while another figure was watching the screen with

"Maybe… Zilar. Only time will tell" said the woman next to the now named Zilar.

She has medium length blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and yellowish amber eyes. She's of average height, a bit shorter than the man with her and has a curvy and busty figure. She wore Valkyrie-like armor, gold, and white plated armor adorn her shoulders and waist. She wore a black dress that's open at the back, in which exposed a good deal of her skin. White breastplates she wore over her chest which held her ample bust while she adorns a golden knee-length skirt and white grayish pantyhose, and golden knee-high armor leather boots with small heels.

Her personal insignia, which was a burning dragon fang, was carved in the middle of her breastplate. She had a stern look on her face, but that was forgotten for the small smile she wore right now.

She was interested in this one. How he holds himself and the aura he excludes.

" _Will he give me the fight that I've waited for?'_

* * *

 _Back with Jaune and Zaffe…_

"W-what?" was all that Zaffe could say seeing his aura land mines gone from the destructive force of Jaune's flames have done.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little fire?" Jaune taunted the mercenary with a small smile, as he began walking towards him.

Zaffe quickly threw his iron ball at Jaune, but he simply vanished much to Zaffe's and everyone's else surprised.

Everyone was surprised to see Zaffe rising from a blow to his chest, pushed back from the impact as he cough. He felt another one, and another, another. He looked around wondering where the hell his opponent was, seeing nothing but smoke; but not feeling safe he reeled back his iron ball as he wrapped his chain around his bracers and held his iron ball in his left hand.

"I don't know where you are but you can't beat-" appearing in front of Zaffe was Jaune, his body low and underneath Zaffe's guard.

"You talk too much…" he said as he nailed him with an left uppercut that send him rocketing mid air across the arena before Jaune jumped after him with his right fist that was engulfed in flame.

" _ **Dragon's Fang!"**_ He bellowed as he smashed the burning appendage into the mercenary's face and into the floor, fire erupting from the aftermath.

He looked at the announcer. "I doubt he's getting up from that" he stated before walking away from his opponent.

The audience was silent before they all erupted into a cheer. It was like a huge wave was set off as Jaune walked.

"You hear this!? Zaffe was defeated by knockout! Our winner is Jaune!"

Jaune didn't bother as he walked to the competitor's room to relax until his next match and maybe see his daughter with rouge and Stein? He let a chuckle imagining how his little girl would react when she saw him again. She be bouncing in a cheer for him, he shook his head as he continued to walk.

…..

…

Watching the blonde as he walked away into the darkness of the halls. Walking out of the shadows was a man in a trench coat, his black hair in a braided ponytail and his eyes amber. He chuckled maliciously with glee at the boy he saw. He couldn't wait until he gets the chance to fight him.

….

 _With LRS (Lily, Rouge, Stein)..._

Rouge and Stein watched as Lily smiles with joy, her father winning his first match.

"Papa won! Papa won! Did you see how fast he was uncles!?" She asked with glee, both 'Uncles' had to muffle their chuckles as they nodded. It was hard to feel anything negative with this girl around, it was like she's a miniature sun.

 **"Heh heh yes little one we saw, it was a good match despite his pathetic opponent…"** Rouge said.

Stein snorted. That was an understatement, Zaffe was truly weak. It showed how he changed up his strategy and how he acted with Jaune who adapted to it quickly. The way he fought was ok….if he was fighting Grimm and newborns at that, but against opponents like Jaune? It's an insult.

Yes, his semblance is one that's deadly in use against foes but it was his initial use of it and how predictable he became that was the thing that brought his quick defeat. Jaune had all the necessary skills and power to work around it so easily and then properly pound his face into the dirt repeatedly.

It just shows you truly who tries their best to become stronger, while those who have power don't absolutely nothing with it. If this first match was any indication of that lesson. There are deadly semblances out there that are possessed idiot users. Then there are ones that aren't deadly but have deadly users who would exploit their semblances to their fullest potential.

Truly it was both sad and frightening when one takes the time to think about it. Stein was broken from his thoughts by the tugging on his coat. He looked down to see Lily was staring at him with a worried look.

"Ah… yes, just like the lizard said little kitten, it was a nice match despite the terrible opponent your father had" He said.

 **"Lizard!? I'll show you who's a lizard!-"** whatever Rouge was going to say next was silence when Lily hugged him. **"How dare you! I am a dragon!"**

"Well, I don't see a gigantic fire-breathing beast anywhere do you? I only see a talking lizard the size of a dog." Stein taunted Rouge, he glared harder as he tries to break free of Lily's grasp to attack stein.

 **"…..I hate you."** Rouge glared harder at the white head scientist

"And I bask in your hate." He chuckled seeing the phantom try to get out of the little faunus girl's hands.

"Hey what's got you laughing, Stein?" everyone's head whipped to see Jaune walking up to their seats. He looked none the worse for wear, his clothes a bit scuffle but good.

"Papa!" Jaune grunted, feeling the impact of a blonde middle hitting his stomach, looking down to see his daughter hugging him with a large grin.

"Hey, Lily… enjoyed the fight?" He asked her as she nodded.

"You were great! He was 'Oh No!' And you were like 'Graaah!' " She said trying to mimic how the fight went, Jaune chuckled at how similar Lily is to Ruby. Heh… he wondered how she and her team would react to Lilly. Heh, that would be a sight to see.

No… he's not a part of Beacon anymore….

That's right… he's not in Beacon anymore…. He needs to forget Beacon… he has other matters to think about right now. Like winning this tournament for the- " Ow!" Jaune felt the pain coming from his side. Looking down he saw Lily glaring at him with a pout. "Lily, what was that for?"

"You weren't listening to me, papa! You were staring off" she said crossing her arms.

Oh… guess he was lost in thought and wasn't listening to her. Damn, he really was out of it, and now she's mad.

"Sorry about that my little flower. What were you saying?" He apologized to her.

"I'm not a little flower.," she said embarrassed as Rouge chuckled in her arms.

"Well to be fair your still young kitten and you're named after a flower… so you're still technically a little flower" Stein said with a sly smirk as she pouted again at him this time.

Jaune chuckled before he held a hand to his stomach and winced.

*Groan* _' Just shut up already.'_

*Groan.* _'Oh come on! You just had something an hour ago before the match!'_

*Angry Groan* _'WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T FILLING? It was filling enough before...'_

* Angier Groan* _'Okay! Okay! I'll get something to eat, that alright? Will that make you happy?'_

*Content Groan* _'Good Oum, even my own stomach is against me today. What's next? a battle junkie?'_

He turned to the others. " Hey who's hungry? I'm buying." He said before Lily latched onto his left side before he could even say anything else. He looked down at her who was looking at him a starry eye for food. He swears she was a glutton with how much she eats.

The two 'Uncles' tried to muffle their laughter as they watch the little lioness stare at her father with a longing for food.

"Heh heh, why not? Since you're offering anyways" said Stein who then picked up Rouge by the ruff of his neck.

 **"Hey!"** He whined before he was dropped on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune himself chuckled, making Rouge growl before he heard Lily giggling as well. The dragon huffed, he was a dragon! Not some poor mutt!

"Come on, let's go eat." He said as they left for the stadium's cafeteria. Lily swaying happily while Stein chuckled to himself, Rouge grumbling as he wrapped himself around Jaune's neck with his tail dangling.

They all walked towards the cafeteria, not noticing the few pairs of eyes watching their backs, one of them being a man with cold eyes as he clenches the katana in his hand, while another is a long violet haired woman with a veil watching the group.

* * *

[Beacon Academy]

"Well, that was quite the impeccable performance if I do say so myself" Port stated, impressed and entertained of the fight they've watched.

"Why yes, yes that it was Peter. Though I'm more inclined towards Mr. Arc's new abilities that he's demonstrated, like his control over fire" Bart said, taking a sip from his thermos, Port agreeing with his fellow professor. " What do you think Glynda?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Bart asked her. "Apologies…" she said as she fixed her glasses." What was your question" she asked?

"What do you think about Mr. Arc's performance in the match? Quite outstanding wasn't it?" Bart asked her once again.

"Ah…his performance…." Glynda fixed her glasses and resumed her stern demeanor as she watched Jaune fight. " If you would call it that… it was mediocre since he was simply toying with his opponent, playing with his food." She said coldly, the other teachers frowning at her harsh words, though…" overall, his form was correct and he never once gave any of his skills or abilities away save for his flames" she said with a soft smile, relieved to see one of her students fighting better than he had when he left. Sure she was harsh on him but that didn't mean she wanted him dead! Glynda knew she crossed a line when she took some time to think about Jaune clearly. Much to say she was disappointed in herself for her quick and unfair judgment towards the young blonde, sighing she turned to Ozpin.

"Headmaster?" Ozpin's gaze stayed on the screen, he was content to see that the young Arc, or is it 'Cali' as he suspected from before? Either way, he was relieved to see the young man alright and even better able to defend himself and his daughter. She's made quite the overwhelming results since he left our doors… He smiled, seeing Jaune's smile as he left the arena. "It's good to see a soul as pure as his remain bright, " he said taking a sip of his mug.

Still... why can't he shake this unnerving feeling like he felt power like that before? The mere thought plaguing his mind as he overlooks Jaune's form.

' _More questions keep coming up while you've become more interesting, Mr. Cali…. Interesting indeed'_ he thought as he took another sip from his mug, then turning towards his staff.

[Team RWBY's Dorm]

"Yeesh, that was quick. That wasn't even a match! Where's the blood!? Where're the broken legs!?" Nora complained as they ignore the other fights going on.

"Nora…" Ren said trying to get her to stop. "Yes it was quick but it was just the first round. There will be more interesting ones to watch."

"Ren's right. But besides that what did we just watched?" Asked Pyrrha, who was still a bit taken back by the abrupt skills of her crush.

"Jaune kicking butt?" Ruby answered innocently.

"The real question at hand is, when did Arc get so... so…" Weiss trailed off.

"Fast?" Ruby offered.

"Strong?" That was Yang.

"I believe the words you are looking for is refined and skilled," Ren said pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Yes… those are the words. Thank you, Ren." Weiss said, Ren, nodding at her. "What I don't get is how he was able to become so skilled in the matter of one month!"

"Actually it's been a month and two weeks if you want to get tech-"

"Ruby… "Weiss growled.

"Being quiet now."

"Um…everyone?" said Ren, the picture of a well-spoken gentleman. Everyone turned to him as he directed them to the screen to see the next match.

* * *

 _With JLRS(Jaune, Lily, Rouge, Stein)…_

Jaune was watching Lily devour her burger like it was about to run away from her, which it wasn't with great vigor.

' _Dear Oum. Where does all that she eats goes? I mean she's just a little girl for Oum sake!'_ he thought as he slowly ate his fries.

Well, at least she won't be asking for more later on… or dinner he hopes.

He doubts his wallet or his bank account could last against her appetite, he took notice of his fries and begin to eat them before Lily decided she wanted his too.

"So how's the tournament treating you, Mr. Cali?" Stein asked Jaune who was eating his fries, Jaune's right eye twitched at his voice.

"Oh? Pretty good…. Considering you guys made me enter it!" He growled out the last part at the memory of them forcing him to take part in the tournament, he would say no in a heartbeat if it wasn't for the underhanded tactic they did.

 _(Flashback starts…)_

 _[Oasis Inn]_

 _Jaune sighed as he relaxed into his bed as he watched his daughter sitting on the peached leather couch surf through channels on the flat screen TV across from her. He chuckled at her as her ears perked up once she landed on a cooking show. The chef on it was cooking fish ironically, she drooled watching him fry it._

 _*Knock* *knock* hearing the door, Jaune got up and opened it to see his Phantom beast partner Rouge with their new companion Stein…_

 _He really didn't know much about the man besides what his daughter and partner had told him. He was a well honest man that fought alongside them both, even if he has a few screws loose. He wasn't sure what to make out of him but he'll trust them, but that doesn't mean that he won't keep his eyes on him._

 _Jaune moved out of the way as Stein walked inside. Lily was too fixated on the tv to notice him and rouge walked in._

" _So what do you think? Not quite bad huh?" Stein asked him as he sat down in one together with the chairs there was in the room, the room they got wasn't so bad. Two beds, one couch with a coffee table and a mini-fridge._

" _It's not bad… though if we keep it up like this, then we might end up broke soon. We're running low on lien after this inn and food… We need to make some cash and fast" Jaune commented as he knew they were pushing it with their budget with the addition of Stein._

 **"** _ **Well if it's cash we need, then why not fight for it then?"** Rouge remarked making Jaune stare at him in horror._

" _What!? " He couldn't believe what the dragon suggested. " Rouge I'm not beating or attacking others just because we're close to being broke." He stated to his partner who gave him a dull look and rolled his eyes._

" _Ahem" Jaune looked at Stein as he cleared his throat. "I do believe what the lizard meant was this…." Presenting a flyer for a tournament._

 _VACOU GRAND TOURNAMENT!_

 _Sign up today!_

 _Staring at the flyer, he could get an idea what they're getting at. "What… are you two implying with this?" Jaune had to ask as he hopes they weren't suggesting what he thought they were._

" _That you should enter it Mr. Cali," Stein said as he got comfortable with a smile grin. Jaune looked up from the flyer and at him._

" _And why… should I?" He asked the grey-haired man._

 **"** _ **Besides it being perfect training for you, brat?"** Rouge said chirping in from his spot on the mini-fridge._

" _Yeeeeeah no" Jaune deadpan at the two of them, no way was he being pushed into fighting people who could wipe the floor with him and have it be aired on live for all to see… if he wasn't much of a disgrace already. He doesn't want all kingdoms to know it!_

 **"** _ **Why not brat?"** Rouge asked since it isn't such a bad idea._

" _I have no need to fight in this tournament Rouge, besides it doesn't help our current problem." He said a bit annoyed that his partner tried to coax him into it._

" _On the contrary Mr. Cali it does help our financial problem" Stein smirked as he popped another lollipop into his mouth._

 _Jaune raised a brow before reading the flyer to see the prize was a cash reward for the winner of the tournament. " 10,000 Lien!" Jaune exclaimed in shock, Stein grinned at his shock face._

" _See? If you win this tournament…. You'll win the answer to your problem while the lizard-"_

 **" _Watch it glasses!"_**

" _\- gets to see you push to your limit. It's a win-win for everyone." Stein said with a wave of his hand, taking in the channel that Lily was watching. Hmm? Maybe they should have seafood for later, seeing the chef preparing salmon in breading._

 _Jaune knew that he didn't need to enter this tournament, sure they were dangerously close to the red in terms of their budget but that doesn't mean he had to fight. They could earn money another way then this, he thought._

" _I don't think this is the answer…" he said catching Rouge off guard while Stein casted him a side glance._

 **"** _ **What? Why?"** Rouge asked his partner._

" _Why? Because I don't have to fight in a free-for-all brawl so we can have the cash prize, there's more than one way to earn money you know." Jaune stated as he could earn money doing freelance missions or collecting bounty's, hell he could earn money by getting a job here to help pay for their room._

 **"** _ **Come on brat. It's a good deal!"** Rouge tried to convince Jaune who only denied the idea of entering._

" _Well, that's a shame… imagine what you could've done with that amount of lien?" At this point, Lily stopped paying attention to the TV a bit to hear Stein talking. " You could get your bike repaired, get a home around here to use whenever you are in Vacou... Or~, you use it to buy a good dinner like… oh, I don't know… cooked salmon?" He said, drawing Lily's attention from the screen as she stared at Jaune with a look that he seen on his baby sisters and Ruby._

" _Papa! Are you buying fish!? Oooh, can it be salmon!" His daughter asked him in a cheery bubble of joy, while she looked at him with emotional eyes._

" _Gah" turning from Lily's stare as he could hear the snickering of his partner and the chuckles of Stein._

" _Your father can't right now, not yet Lily," Stein told her chuckling as he did, Jaune immediately glared at the scientist._

" _Huh? Why not?" The lion faunus asked but before Jaune could say anything he was interrupted by his own partner._

" _The brat needs to fight first in a tournament to win the money to do it little one," Rouge explained to her making Jaune curse the fire-breathing lizard and planning on getting his revenge later._

" _Your gonna fight papa!? When is it!? Can we watch!? Who are you gonna fight!?" Lily asked firing off questions with the speed of a Gatling gun at Jaune who was stumped on what to say._

 _He could see the grins that the other two residents in the room were sending him. 'So this was what you were planning' he thought in anger since now that Lily knows he'll have to fight since they know that he doesn't have the heart to say no to her._

 _He looked back at his adopted daughter with a Nervous smile…_

 _(Flashback ends….)_

The heat from Jaune's glare could've melted an iceberg but it wouldn't have done jack to Stein, which only made Jaune glare harder until he noticed something shining from his coat pocket. A grip handle glistening from the white coat, huh? When did Stein get that?

"Hey Stein, what's that?" Jaune asked the scientist, seeing that he had something.

"Hmm.. oh this?" gesturing to his pocket, Jaune nodding. " Why this is actually for you." He took it out to reveal Jaune's weapon, which was his dagger/revolver only it was vastly different from its earlier form.

"My dagger revolver? That's where it went? You stole it!?" Jaune said shock and surprise that his weapon was with the scientist this whole time when he was looking for it before his match.

"Stole is such a strong word. Let's say I'd... borrowed? Yes borrowed it for a while." he smiled saying that while he gave the upgraded weapon to its owner.

Jaune took it into his hand as he inspects it. It was vastly different than how it was before and he should know since he was the one to create it with his own hands, and what knowledge he had learned from Ruby when they were still friends. It wasn't bad either or even mediocre as he thought, just a simple weapon that was usable, but this? Seeing the twin chambers where there used to be only one, both glistening with one chamber being under the first one. He could see another muzzle was added to the first one as it looked more of a huntsmen's weapon than what he had before. Even the feel of it was different as he could feel the weight difference as it was heavier.

"What did you do to it?" Jaune asked as he inspects upgraded weapon, Stein chuckled with a sly smirk.

" I modified it of course. I changed the inner structure of it so that it could handle more power while withstanding the recoil the shots used. This way it doesn't cause any dangerous backlash from firing it to your body or arm. I changed the dust system that was installed for my own take on it, this way you don't have to use dust shells and can even enhance your shots with whatever type you want. " Stein said pushing his glasses up with a smile. "You're welcome, kid."

Jaune wasn't sure what to do since his weapon was much better than before yes, but it was the first one he had made. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when he completed it, looking at it now he wasn't sure what to say.

"Why?" Jaune asked, looking from his upgraded weapon at the silver-haired scientist.

"Hmm?"

"why did you…. modify my weapon?" Jaune had to ask him.

"Hmph.. well Mr. Cali." Stein took out the sucker had as he turned to him. "I'm, by nature, curious… and I have to say that you have gained my interest, from being bonded to such a mythical creature." He glances at Rouge who only glared at him. " to having such an adorable daughter" Lily pouted at being called adorable." To being a man such as yourself…. Think of my help as an investment. Besides I couldn't let you and fight with something so… so.."

 **"Pathetic?"** Rouge said.

"Rouge!" Jaune was offended, he made that weapon.

"Useless?" Lily asked.

"Lily!?"

Stein laughed as he watched the blonde being offended by both his own partner and even his own daughter. "So sad to be honest" he stated as he brought up his scroll to show an image of Jaune's weapon before it's upgraded and pointed out its flaws.

"Okay okay I think I get it," he said stopping Stein from pointing out any more flaws he did in making his weapon, it was both embarrassing and depressing. Jaune slams his head on the table, a cloud above his head, Stein, and Rouge both chuckled while Lily giggled as she rubs her papa's back to comfort him. It was nice for the small party of four, that is until they heard cheering coming from one of the nearby screens.

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Jaune as they all looked at the screen. There on the screen was the next match between two other competitors, one wielding a katana and the other drawing out gauntlets and grieves.

[In the arena, Vacou…]

Standing far in the arena from the north entrance was a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish gray hair that fell to his chin and sharp green eyes. He wears a black turtleneck and leggings under a gray Japanese-style tunic, dark red gloves, gold military boots, and a crimson red jacket that seemed to be more regal looking with it ending at his knees, with a gold lining.

In his hand was a long katana in a green and silver sheath and a metal device as the guard with five small slots for dust to be inserted, the handle was wrapped in dark blue leather and was long enough for both hands to grasp it.

The man narrows his eyes at his opponent, a vixen faunus who wore brown roman leather chest armor with floral designs around the front, and over that she wore a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped open. A knee length short skirt with silver metal plates padding over the material, with brown jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, and white high boots on heels, and brown gloves. A gold medallion hung over her neck with a broken sun over a sunflower engraved on it. The girl shook her head, her short cocoa brown hair slapping her cheeks as she scowled at him with her gauntlets drawn.

The gauntlets and greaves were golden with a somewhat animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a fox's head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have multiple lights flowing through them, which means they have dust flowing through them.

"Hey hey! It's time for another match down here." Came the familiar and cheerful voice of Luxio as he came skating into the center of the arena. The crowd cheered as they all wait for him to speak. "Coming here from the frosty debts of atlas we haaaaaave the Frozen Prince, Argryos Drachen!" waving his arm towards Argyros, the audience cheered for him as he rose his head as an acknowledgment to their presences."Annnd from Vacou herself, her dessert champion! it's Cidney Brawn!"  
he said as he waved over to Cidney who waved to the crowd.

After the introductions were over both competitors looked over at each other, measuring up the over fighter. Argryos scoffed as Cidney narrow her eyes at him, both were ready with Argryos having his hand on the hilt of his blade as Cidney got into a ready stance.

"Well sugah, got anything to say before I punch that pretty face of yours?" Cidney asked with a toothy grin. Argryos shot a small glare at her for being called "pretty".

"Please refrain of even boasting now, Brawn. It's showing your weak side" he barbed at her making her glare.

"What was that you prick!?" Cidney was ticked off by the insult.

" I said stop showboating…" he readied himself, his blade at his side with his hand over the hilt. " and _…._ _show me what you've got._ "

Just as he said that, Cidney was seeing red, thus Luxio started the fight.

"Alright, here we go!" He said skating out of the arena and out of their way.

Cidney leaped at Argryos with her fist reared back as he drawn his blade out to block it.

" **FIGHT!"**

* * *

 **{ Cue Blazblue Chrono phantasma OST- Memory of Tears II- }**

* * *

The clash between them sends shockwaves as Argryos pushed Cidney off only to swipe his blade forward.

An icy mist coming off it as a broadsword made of ice was sent flying at Cidney, which she blocked with her gauntlets. The sword shattering against her gauntlets as she took that as a chance to rush Argryos down.

Cidney charged over, spun and sent a jabbing kick. Argryos easily dodged that just by leaning to the side before he jabbed his sheathed blade into the ground sending a stone pillar of the arena floor to spring up with sharp segments to pierce her.

Evading back from the pillar of stone, Cidney sprints at Argryos with a haymaker as he rose with his blade. He swung a wide arc, wind expelling from his blade as it nailed Cidney. The wind had tore through her aura and sent her skidding back, but it didn't stop her as she came charging right for him.

Only for him to create a spear of ice that he rides, leaps from it and then smashes the flat side of his blade into her as if she was swatted away like a pest.

Cidney grunted as she landed on her knee, recovering from Argyros's attack and retaliated with a series of quick jabs, Argryos having faced similar strikes before from countless fights against his brother, sprung his body backward making as much distance between them as possible, inevitably forcing Cidney to chase after him.

This plays in his favors as he switched dust in his hilt. As she attacked him once more, he struck with his blade glowing darkish purple, he attacked the very ground before him as it exploded into chunks of rubble that were sent flying in all directions. One huge chunk was heading towards Cidney but she blasted through it with wind flowing off her arms.

 _With Jaune, Lily, Rouge, and Stein…._

"Whoa…" Jaune was blown away by how this fight was going. Both fighters are formidable but it's the guy with the katana that had his attention. Having such strength and skill to this point that he hasn't even changed from his first stance must mean he's strong… and unfortunately, that means he might have to fight him. Jaune paled at the thought of the confrontation.

"Wind manipulation, now isn't that interesting …" Stein said drawing the others attention.

 **"What?"** Rouge stopped eating his slightly burnt fries covered in ketchup.

"Her semblance… it's wind manipulation. If you didn't saw, she focused the wind to swirled around her fist to act like a drill to burst through the debris sent her way… honestly, I'm curious on what more she can do with her semblance…" he admitted with a small grin, making Jaune move his chair away from stein a bit while lilies eyes were glued to the screen as she ate her chicken nuggets like her papa.

"What now interests me is what his semblance is, for all that we've seen is him using dust to enhance his blade and skills, which already shows how well trained his swordsmanship is… makes you wonder what else he can do..." Stein stated as they all watched what was to take fold next in this fight.

 _Back to the fight…_

Seeing her distracted with the flying debris, Argyros took the chance to get in close to her as he switched his dust once again, Cidney never saw it coming as he sweeper his blade against the floor up to her. She was caught as she couldn't defend herself as he nailed her, but that wasn't all he did, with his blade he actually lifted her.

He lifted her into the air with all his might before performing a double clockwise spin with his katana catching her as they were engulfed in a tornado of flames.

When the flames died down everyone could see them falling with Cidney burnt but otherwise fit to fight and Argyros alright but not before Cidney launched a huge wind bullet from her fist at him just as they landed.

He grunted as the blow struck his knees with brutal force before another more direct wind bullet shot tore through his right leg unable to vocalize his pain as he a took a punch to the gut then his chin got an uppercut sending him staggering back, stars swarming across his vision. Cidney capitalizes on this as she blitz at his shaken form. Sensing danger despite his stun state, he was fast enough to erect a few walls of ice in front of the danger he was sensing. It didn't help when wind swirled around her fist, forming a vortex-like drill one again as she struck the walls, breaking through them only to find no one on the other side.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" she asked herself not seeing Argyros's figure before her.

" _Behind you…_ " she heard behind her as she turned but not fast enough as he was on her before she could do anything.

" _ **Snow Flower Storm!"**_ she was slashed wildly by Argyros with his sword then encased in ice from his last attack. He switched dust again before hacking away at the frozen faunus with his blade, lightning charging through it, shocking her with each slash before smashing his sheath into it. Shattering it and sending Cidney flying across the arena.

He wasn't done yet as he then proceeds to send an arc of lightning at her for good measure, the arc hit dead center too, a dust cloud erupted as the audience watched in curiosity and expectations while Argyros was tensed.

Seeing nothing and not hearing anything he presumes she was down and unconscious as he turned and walked away with his sword and sheath in hands.

' _She was strong… but it seems not strong enough'_ he thought as he walked away.

Everyone watched him walking away until they heard noises coming from where Cidney was sent. A great gust of wind blown away the dust and smoke as Cidney was looking pretty banged up as she stood with her eyes glaring within a hurricane. She leaped with great speed and momentum at Argryos who turned around to see her.

"Hmph, I guess I was wrong.." he said as he dropped his sheath and held his blade in his other hand. One arm up in front of him while the other with the blade to counterattack.

Jaune who was watching what he was doing couldn't help but vocalize what everyone was thinking. "What the hell is he doing?!"

Just as Cidney struck with her fist with the force of a hurricane behind it to increase the power and force of it, it stopped right before his arm as if it struck an invisible wall. In truth he had channeled his aura to form a small barrier in front of his arm, then at that moment, Argyros grabbed his blade with both hands as it glowed black.

Then he acted as with a single swing of his blade at her, he slashed her. To the audience, it looked like she was being slashed repeatedly while he only hit once; but to the trained eyes of everyone else, Argryos had unleashed a series of slashes so fast it looked like she was being painted with black ink until he was done and she was on the ground.

Sheathing his blade, he turned away from his opponent and walked towards the arena exits.

* * *

[Beacon Academy….]

"That man is a monster!" Blake said with wide eyes as she watched the man take control of the fight and decimate his opponent. She was trembling from the way he brought her down.

"Monster isn't a word I would use, but for now it seems fitting" Ren would admit he would be hard pressed harshly to even fight this man in combat from his fighting style to his impressive use of dust. If he could choose between this man or Nora on a sugar rush mix with drinking caffeine. He'd pick Nora.

"Uh… Weiss cream, this guy came from Atlas right?" Yang asked the heiress who was writing down what she just saw in a notebook.

"Do not call me that…. And yes he is." She said as she put away her notebook." His name is Argryos Drachen. Just like me, he comes from a well known prestigious family in Atlas. The Drachen are known for several things and one of them is producing powerful fighters and heirs. The other is their elite forces that makeup FROST, the police force that patrols Atlas." Weiss explained to them, as half of them were taken back while both Ruby and Pyrrha were worried that Jaune would have to fight him.

"Wow…. I didn't know he came from such a family?" Pyrrha said while Blake narrows her eyes at her teammate.

"Though Weiss, how do you know so much about them?" she asked the heiress, suspicious of her book of knowledge she had.

"I was trained by a retired FROST officer" she admitted, which only drew looks of confusion.

"The man that you call a monster is the eldest of his siblings and yet he is said to be only the second strongest." She explained to them, as many of them nodded while Yang looked back that screen.

"Whoa…. So he's like really strong right?" Nora had to ask making Weiss groan in frustration.

* * *

 _With JLRS (Jaune, Lily, Rouge, Stein)…._

"Well I can say without a doubt that he's remarkably strong," Rouge said with a savage grin, while Jaune was comprehending if it was too late to question what his life is now?

"Ah… I thought he looked familiar…" Stein said opening the wrapper of another lollipop he had from his stash.

 **"Wait a minute, you know this ice prince?** " Rouge asked, staring at the scientist.

"Quite so my reptilian friend" chuckling at the growling from Rouge once again. "He's the eldest of siblings from a noble family back in Atlas" The other three looked at the screen showing his portrait. " One of the three known and influential families next to the Schnee's. They're known for many things but just as the Schnee's are known for both dust and their summoning semblance, the Drachen are known for their powerful heirs and the FROST Police Force that patrols all of Atlas." He explains to the group as he finished his drink. " FROST stands for Fast Ready and Optimized Soldier Taskforce, it was founded by the Drachen family and has been a part of Atlas military since the ending of the Great Color War."

 **"Yeesh… talk about being a bit paranoid."** Rouge said drawing looks from the others. **"What? You try to have something like that up all the time and even have more taught just so that they can join, it makes you think that they're gearing up for war again."** Rouge said as he has been around for a long time since he first came to Remnant, **"When you have seen empires rise and fall you tend to memorialize how they fall in the first place."**

"Anyways Cali" Jaune turned to Stein as he took a serious look. " Argryos is from the Drachen family and has been trained to be one of their best. You should be wary and prepare for when you will have to fight him or any of the children of the Drachen, understood?" Jaune nodded as he steeled himself for the future confrontation with him or anyone like him.

"Good, now I believe you should eat your food before your daughter finishes it for you" Stein pointed out to him as he turned down to his fries to see them half eaten. Jaune blinked before giving a light glare towards his daughter who was hiding some behind her back. He sighed as he went to finish the rest of his food while ordering more. He honestly chuckled as he looked over Lily, who was trying to eat the fires she stole from him then wash it down with soda, then at Rouge his partner, who was chowing down on a mega Steakburger, he was surprisingly halfway done. He then turned his gaze over to Stein who was enjoying his own soda and, weirdly enough, homemade tea from a thermos. He smiled, he likes what he had now. Even if he lost something, he wouldn't give this up for anything.

It wasn't long as they finished their meal that did they heard the intercom, they heard Luxio's voice proclaim the winner of the current fight. "And Zerrin Drachen crushes Indi Viola in a close match! Next up is Jaune Cali versus Zilar Drachen! Will the competitors come to the arena field, please!"

Hearing that, Jaune briefly lifted Rouge off his shoulder and handed him over to his faunas daughter who frowns, he gave her a smile as he did the others. "Don't worry about me losing, I'm in it to win alright? I already made it this far, might as well go all the way to the top." He said as he turned around and began to walk off towards the arena field for his fight.

The others watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people in the cafeteria, Lily got up with Rouge in her arms. "H-Hey little one! What are you doing?" The phantom asked the girl as she grabbed her bag and stuff while Stein just chuckled as he brought their garbage to the bin and followed after the little girl, with a smirk.

[Competitor's Changing/Waiting room]

"Well, looks like I'm up sis." Zilar looked back at his sister. who came back from her fight. He smirked as he walked up to the door but was stopped by Argryos.

"Don't play around like before, I won't have you lose to someone weak like that." He demanded as Zilar gave him a blank stare with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to win your fights and who you can or cannot fight, bro" He got up in Argyros's face with a glare. "I'll fight this battle my way and win" he said as he walked past his brother and out the door, but before he did he looked over his shoulder and at him.

"And if I do lose then that means my opponent stronger than you think."

Walking out of the doorway and into the hall to the arena field for his fight, while back in the room, Zerrin and Argryos are the only two people left inside, the latter scowling at his younger brother's words.

"You should know how he gets when it comes to his fights, dear brother" Zerrin said, her tone accusing and filled with amusement. "Our dear younger brother enjoys his fights just as much as I do," she said, a small smile on her face, void of expression.

"Yes, but you can never find one person that can satisfy you sister, unlike our brother who plays around with his opponent like a dog does with its food. It's unfit for someone such as us, he needs to know that he needs to wait for the day that his true fight comes to him instead of seeking it out like some dog…" he argued with her, the small smile slowly growing into a cheshire grin.

"Oh, are you quite sure brother?" she smiled at her brother, he glares at her with what she was trying to do. "What our dear brother might be doing is like what you said, a dog looking for its next meal but I guess I'm not that quite different?" The air around them grew tense as the feeling of something dark intent was filling the room, and at the center of this malice was Zerrin herself. while with Argryos who wasn't faze that much but if you could look, you see a drop of sweat falling down his face, he glared back at her as the air grew cold around him. The room was filled with the intent of two opposite forces until they heard the voice of the announcer from the screen in the room.

"Dudes and ladies! Are you ready for this!?" They both stopped and stared at each other, amber eyes peered into green ones as both nodded in agreement to continue this later as Zerrin avert her attention to the screen while Argryos walked out of the room.

 _Vacou Battle Arena_

"On my right, we have the fast, the heavy striker, Give it up for-"walking into the arena was Zilar as he raised his fists up in the air, waving at everyone, with a savage happy grin. "Zilar Drachen! Our Hunting Wolf!" everyone in the audience roared as he made his way into the arena.

"On the right, our fighter who burns his way through the competition like firewood. Give a round of applause for-"walking out of the tunnel leading up to the walkway to the arena was Jaune, primed and readied with both his weapons, his mech-shift weapon on his back while his shield was out in the open for all to see. "Jaune Cali! The Scorching Berserker!" the audience roared once more with cheer at seeing Jaune again.

Both fighters looked at each other with curiosity.

"Remember, either aura is gone or your opponent is unable to continue," Luxio states as they both nods, he grins at them. Stomping both feet on the ground as his skates popped out from his boots.

"Alright, here we go!" Luxio said as he backpedaled, noticing the stares both competitors were giving the other.

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

 **{ Cue Blazblue Chrono phantasma OST- Black & White- }**

* * *

Luxio was barely able to skate aside when both Zilar and Jaune clashed. It started off trading of punches and kicks but it soon was Jaune becoming defensive. Jaune realized he had to fight smarter, considering that he knew next to nothing about his opponent who was skilled in hand to hand attacks it seems and that he didn't let an opportunity pass.

Any small gaps Jaune left in his defense while exchanging blows were taken advantage of, with him sneaking in jabs or kicks

He had even more of a challenge than he asked for. However, he made sure that every punch and kick he countered with would be definitive attacks; ones that he could deal with his semblance.

Zilar was blocking blows from Jaune, his head perked up as he quickly dashed to the left to avoid a spear of shadow trying to stab him in the back.

He looked down to see it coming from the shadow he had projected, he looked up at Jaune, his head tilted.

A small smile grew on his face. "Ooh…. So that's it." His semblance must be Shadow manipulation if he was able to do that….

That's both dangerous…. And very exciting to fight against. An opponent that can use the shadows around themselves to fight back and even their opponent's shadow as well!

Zilar's smile grew into a grin.

Jaune was cursing that he missed. Zilar's was quick, very quick since he was able to dodge his shadows at close range which was faster the closer it was to himself.

What's with that smile? He almost got skewered and he's smiling? Wha- OH SHIT!

Jaune was able to brace himself behind his shield with his shadow springing up to block too as Zilar dashed right into a spin kick that nailed the wall his semblance made and his shield with great strength.

He was pushed back quite a bit but he kept his standing, which he would abandon as he rolled to the side to avoid a one-two combo. As he rolled and onto his bent knees he slammed down his shield to released a volley of flames.

" _ **Hunter's Eruption!"**_

A wave of fire burst from the ground towards Zilar who to the surprise of many jumped high into the sky from it, but that wasn't all. As he came falling down towards Jaune at a fast rate, Jaune himself was thinking two things along the lines of _' Oh that is bullshit!'_ and _' need a plan fast!'_

As Zilar came down close the ground with the intent to deliver a haymaker using the momentum of his fall to increase it, Jaune then did something unexpected. He launched himself towards Zilar with using the pile bunker of his shield to fly upwards.

As they were about to clash mid-air, Jaune let off another hit with his shield to the air to propel himself away from Zilar at the last minute and into a spin to which he gave an axe kick to Zilar's back.

"Gah!" Meeting the area floor in a burst of speed and pain while Jaune landed on his feet.

"Guess it was time someone kicked you to the curve" he taunted but he was already tense in waiting for his opponent's next move, he can't get cocky. A little taunting yes but never cocky in a fight, as he learned that the hard way after leaving Beacon.

Rolling out of the crater he was lying in, Zilar stood up and rolled his shoulder before flashing Jaune a cheeky grin.

"This is some fight," Zilar said with a smirk.

He raised up his fists once again before dashing forward at him. Jaune did the same as he wouldn't let him direct this battle, both fighters clash in an exchange of punches, jabs and heavy blows.

Jaune fell in step with the jabs, weaving back against the quick jabs. Seeing a kick aimed for his gut, he spun on his foot out of the way. Elbow flying up with shadow crawling up to form hard elbow guard, he aimed to drive into Zilar's face only for the silver-haired brawler to catch it with his own fist and five in return a quick strong punch to his stomach to only follow up with three quick jabs then a kick to the chest.

Skidding back from the kick to the chest he brought his fist down on the floor. _**"Nox Thorn Spikes!"**_ huge spikes formed from his shadow, all heading in Zilar's way to impale him.

Zilar maneuvered around most of them as a few nailed him hard in his sides, he smashed through them as he ran at Jaune.

Jaune parried off his right hook with his shield, swatting it away before delivering a savage uppercut to his chin, Zilar was stun for a few moments getting his bearings.

While that was happening, Jaune himself took this time to use his semblance, shadows crawl up his form up to his arm to create a huge demonic claw of black aura and red flames. _**"Purgatory Ripper!"**_ He lunges at Zilar with the claw, only for Zilar to gain his standing again, then backflips and kick him in the jaw all in the same motion.

The kick, knocking Jaune and causing him to lose his **Purgatory Ripper** and be sent backward. Once Zilar landed he quickly ran up to Jaune, who was in mid-flight, and literally land some hard blows and finished with a haymaker punch to the face.

Jaune groaned once his body finished its flight and hit the ground. _'Why does it feel like I'm fighting another Yang?'_ he thought in pain as he rubbed his jaw and face.

He blinked a few times before shaking his head and standing up once more. Zilar was across from him with a shit-eating grin.

Jaune's eye twitched at that. He even has the Same. _Goddamn. Grin too_! Okay that's it, he's knocking that prick out, **hard!**

Jaune ran right at him, Zilar spin into a roundhouse kick with his left leg but right before his leg could even hit Jaune. He disappeared like he dropped down a hole.

Zilar looked darted his head back and forth looking for him, as he was searching for him a figure soar right out of his shadow with a right huge fist made of shadows and mostly flames right at him from behind.

" _ **Gauntlet Eclipse!"**_ Jaune cried as he delivers a fierce, spinning downward hand swinging of shadows and intense flames to the Zilar who didn't have time to dodge and slam him right into the area floor.

Taking the blow to the face when he turned his head around and being launched across the arena, he stopped himself from flying mid-flight and was skidding to a halt.

Shaking his head as he took a look at the screen to see his aura had dropped to 68% and Jaune's at 86%. That needs to be corrected, right now

Seeing him recover, Jaune wasn't about to let him get the chance attack! He jumped into his shadow once again to sneak attack him, Zilar was back on his feet but once he couldn't find Jaune he knew something was up. He bowed his head as he turned out everything and waited.

...

And waited

...

And waited

…

Until leaping out of his shadow was Jaune ready to deck him in the back of his head. Though this time he was ready for him as he turned around and jumped. Landing a flying side kick to Jaune's gut before he did something unthinkable.

He started to breakdance and with every movement, he literally was juggling Jaune in the air and inflicting pain on him at the same time before he kicked him high into the air. Landing on his two feet after that, he then spun around to give a spin kick right into Jaune's back as he was falling back to the floor and sending the blonde across the arena.

Ignoring the excruciating pain he was feeling all over himself but mostly his back from that spin kick, his aura already working on healing the damage. He stood up, Zilar ready to go for another bout.

"What's with you and kicking me?" Jaune asked with a flat look.

"I don't know man" Zilar shrugged as he sent back a ticked off look. " What's with you and smashing my face?" He retorted.

Both men were feeling anxious.

Before he knew it, Zilar already closed the distance and Jaune caught off-guard was about to be caught in the gut with a mighty left hook only for his shadow to rise up as a wall. Seeing that his hook was blocked Jaune tried to knee him in the gut only for him to cross his arms and block it. Zilar pushed Jaune off him, recovering quickly he spun out of the way of a follow-up right hook from Jaune's shield arm.

He didn't want to be kissing the shield's pile bunker any time soon. Jaune charging forward with a burning spin kick aimed at him, Zilar decided to take out one of his tricks out from his sleeves.

" _ **Tempest-"**_ Zilar then kick at very high speeds with his legs right at Jaune, sending out sharp compressed air blades towards the blonde. _**" -FANG!"**_

Wide eye staring at the blades of air, Jaune - who wasn't quick enough to change his body's trajectory mid attack, was vulnerable. So with that in mind, his semblance came to his aid, with a flick of his arm as he commanded it to form.

" _ **Gate of Hell!"**_ He roared as a wall of shadow formed in front of him and the compressed blades of air, the wall was much bigger than a normal one his shadows create. This one was also ten times stronger and thicker with a design of a three-headed dog snarling.

Jaune was gonna collide with the wall but instead, he used the wall to jump back from it and Zilar's attack. The blades of air crashed into his wall and barely, just barely destroyed it.

Landing back on the solid floor after seeing his gate destroyed brought Jaune two emotions relief and _fear_ , seeing the damage that the blades could've inflicted on him if he didn't act fast enough.

 _'Sweet Oum on a cracker that could've killed me'._ He thought, clearly forgetting for the moment, the fact that the match would stop the moment that his aura hit the red.

Zilar whistles at the gate that Jaune made, he also chuckled at seeing it destroyed. It was quite something to see it barely stop his **Tempest Fang** but in the end, it couldn't endure it. Though he has to give Jaune credit since it did protect him from his move.

As the smoke dissipates, Jaune was there, standing with his head bowed and his eyes away from everyone. Zilar's eyebrow raised as he could see shadows wafting off Jaune's form, unlike before where they were frantic and wild when he moved or attacked him, but now? They looked more peaceful, more tranquil, more… controlled.

 _With Jaune…._

 _' Think more positive, no more negative thoughts or negative emotions. Think positive...'_ Jaune thought to himself as he felt the shadows around him started to calm down. Not wild or frantic, not craze or angry, No…. They were at peace.

Jaune thought of positive things to shut down his negative emotions, things like Lily, Rogue and to a lesser extent Stein. As this was happening, the power in Jaune's shadows weakened to an extent but at the same time, they became easier to use now.

None knew this besides his partner and his daughter that his semblance mostly reacts to his emotions. How he felt was what either made him strong and powerful or weak and more tactical.

Negative emotions and thoughts made the darkness, the shadows inside him stronger but at the cost of becoming too wild to control and losing himself. A raging berserker...

Positive emotions and thoughts made them weaker and yet tamer than before, he could control it with ease and efficiency. Thus allowing him to be more lethal in, More controlled moves like chess. A tranquil tactician.

Jaune chuckled as he brought his head up, Zilar stared as Jaune's body shook a little as the shadows around him weak and flux in a silent tame manner.

* * *

 _ **{ - cue TJ Combo (Back to Rise) from Killer Instincts - }**_

* * *

Zilar grunted as he landed on his knee a bit surprised at Jaune, recovering from his attack and retaliated with a series of quick strikes but to his dismay Jaune flow through them like the wind.

Right before Jaune was before him, ready to strike with Zilar ready to hit back, Jaune disappeared in a puff of black smoke as he re-appeared before him in a burst of speed. He looked to see Jaune on top of him, striking out quickly with a heavy right only to hit the air. Confusion on his face as he felt the wind shifted to his right as he side glances to see Jaune with his shield over his left hand as it's reared back at his right where was open.

" _ **Lance-"**_ behind his shield, Jaune's left hand had traces of shadow over its form as he extended his left hand forward in a stabbing motion right at Zilar's exposed right side. _**" - of Shadow!"**_ Zilar moved from Jaune but wasn't able to completely dodge the blondes shadow spear, he was grazed as he held his side. He stared at Jaune, who merely gazed at him before he disappeared again.

This time Zilar was able to track him, not letting him surprise him again, he blocked a haymaker for his gut and returned a left hook to Jaune who took it to the chest. The blow sends him skidding back a bit, Zilar raised an eyebrow at seeing shadow cover his chest before dissipating.

Jaune raised his right hand as his shield lit a flame, he sweeps it at him to sent a torrent of flames at Zilar and leaped at him as well with his shield rearing for a solid blow. Zilar smashed his hands into the ground and actually ripped out a slate of it to block the flames before he brought his gauntlet up just in time to deflect the blow, countering with a punch to run Jaune through with his right gauntlet, forcing him to duck before rolling away.

Both men stared at each other. Zilar blinked before spinning to his back to catch a claw from his shadow. He grabbed it and tore it from the shadow to reveal Jaune as the one he was staring at fade away.

With Jaune's wrist in hand, Zilar proceeds to smash Jaune into the ground, before Jaune uses his shadows to create sharp thorns from his wrist down.

Zilar seeth from the pain of the thorns stabbing their way through his gauntlets before he had to let go of Jaune.

Jaune himself had a crash landing as he smashed into a wall, forming a crater. Shaking himself out of it, he saw that Zilar was gripping his hand in pain, this was a chance!

Jaune faded into the shadows, a disembodied shadow slithered towards Zilar. Zilar, who noticed the shadow after gripping his hand then tried to either bash or stomp on the shadow but it avoided his feet before he heard Jaune's voice echo from the shadow.

" _ **Gate of Hell!"**_ A wall rose from the shadow, forcing Zilar to jump back only to see another rise and another, and another before he was surrounded on all sides by the same wall. He was boxed in by the gates in a hexagon.

" _**Pandora's Box"**_

Zilar shook his head in disappointment. " Really? Boxing me in but not covering the top, where I could jump out from?" He questioned as he performs said action.

A black blur shot from one wall and axe kicked Zilar to the ground, denying him his freedom, he got off the ground as he turned his right and left to look for his opponents. He readied himself before a black blur shot out once again from the walls and struck him in the back, he tried to strike but he missed as it returned back to the walls.

This happened again and again, the black blur Jaune now that Zilar guessed was doing hit and run tactics by appearing from these walls and then striking him before he could see him and then returned to another wall to hide. Even with this happening and Zilar had a thought of breaking one of the gates but that was quickly thwarted since Jaune will either stopped him mid-attack or appeared from said wall he was going to destroy and attack him.

He was getting tired and frustrated from this until he had enough. He wasn't one to be boxed in like some kind of lab rat or mice!

Spinning in place on one leg as he held his knee up, Zilar began to pick up some wind. Jaune from the shadows watched this with confusion and curiosity.

' _What is he doing? Is he plotting to attack again? He does know that won't work so why would-'_ '

" _ **Spinning Tempest Ring!**_ _"_ He roared as he released a huge blade of compressed air in a circle from the center of the box. Jaune's eyes widen to the size of golf balls before he separates himself from the shadows of his **Gate of Hell** quickly as Zilar's attack destroyed the box.

He stared at Jaune with a wild grin, one which somehow found its way onto Jaune face as well. Both men stared at each other before Jaune leap at his opponent, Zilar doing the same to meet him.

Jaune started with a wild left haymaker, but was easily blocked by Zilar, he threw some focused punches at the blonde. Jaune kept his guard up, after a few seconds of Zilar's pounding did Jaune found an opening in his opponent's attacks countered with a right punch to the face of his head. With Zilar disoriented, Jaune followed with a left jab, then a right he pushed him back with a solid kick to the solar plexus and gave him a devastating right uppercut.

His head rocking back from the uppercut, Zilar regain his bearing as and returned a savage right hook to Jaune's face downward. Jaune head bowing from the blow but he didn't hesitate to strike Zilar in the face in retaliation.

Soon it devolved into a fight of fisticuffs. Zilar brought a strike to Jaune's jaw but Jaune blocked it with his knee bad then made a grab for Zilar's head. Grasping it and then smashing his head against his with a harsh headbutt. Zilar worked through the pain and gave a sharp side kick to Jaune's side, making him grunt in pain.

Backing off, Jaune grunted feeling his ribs hurt even if his aura dealt with most of the hit, he could still feel it. Feeling his control slipping, he decides to let loose and release his control. The moment that he did shadows flowed around him like a blazing bonfire.

Zilar seeing his opponent release the floodgates as he wasn't the only one that was put off by the number of shadows coming off himself. He grinned as he dashed at his opponent with the intent to smack him down.

It seems Jaune had the same thought since he dashed at him as well, a grin present on his face.

The shield in his hand swung at him flames ablaze from its very core, quick and clean with intent to pierce his chest in a burst of flames. Bringing up his left gauntlet of Savage Eclipse, instantly there and parrying the shield away, he took one step forward and then struck with an uppercut to the jaw but the shadows at Jaune's control slithered up his body to form a protection to block it.

Seeing the attack fail, Jaune does another jab with his left fist at him and Zilar once again parries it away, but this time it was stronger than the first one and it caught him unprepared a bit, however it still far from making his guard down. Maneuvering his leg up, he deflects the attack with his greave only to spin and lash out with a spin kick to his face, bringing up his left forearm to block it with shadow forming a copy of his shield to lessen the blow.

This time with firm posture, he put all strength as he could to his hands and launch powerful thrust with his strike to Zilar's face with the intent to end it, but that was not the case.

The strike was powerful, stronger than any of his previous attacks, but even so, it's not supposed to be able to knock Jaune back but set him up for one that will.

Pushing him back as he spins in place the very motion parrying off Jaune's shield and set him up for one of his moves.

" _ **Burst Fang!**_ " he shouted, bringing up both of his fists together, he launches both of them right in Jaune's direction, from point-blank range with his shield away from use, tending to send a devastating shock wave in his opponent's direction. Only something different, from what Zilar knew, happened as his gauntlets glowed just as they made contact with Jaune's chest and shield. An explosive force happened as Jaune was sent packing away with a scorch mark on his clothes and a bit of his shield that he managed to bring up in the time.

Staring off from what he had just done and the end result of his technique, Zilar blinked at the what just happened. Freezing, as he could feel a small tug from his soul, and a slow trickle of his aura leading away from himself right into his gauntlets. The metal gauntlets that he wore and fought with were now glowing like a nightlight!

 _'What the hell?'_

He stared at his forearm garped in his gauntlet, a beacon of light flickering off it. He remembered the feeling of when he struck Jaune and the massive strength he felt behind it.

Is this his semblance?

With Jaune, who was on the dealing side of the attack, he coughed as he got to his feet, staring at Zilar, he noticed the flickering light wafting off his forearm.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Was the thought that raced through his mind as he played back what just happened; and came to the final conclusion that: that was probably Zilar's semblance and he finally brought it out... which is out the window due to the expression on Zilar's face which means that he just discovered his semblance just now.

This fight just got a whole lot difficult.

 _In the stands…_

Watching the fight, the crowd were captivated and entertained by the fight between the two competitors while others took it in another way.

One of them is the same man from before that bore characteristics similar to Zilar, it was Argryos from before. He watched as his little brother fought against his opponent, this man was interesting. To not only match his little brother in terms of fisticuffs, he's tactical with his semblance and how he could use to tip the odds for himself. The only fault he could see is that he doesn't have much experience compared to Zilar, and yet... he's holding his own against him despite the handicap.

Looking upon the blonde who engaged and clashed with his brother, maybe Zilar was right?

"Hmmm…"

 _In the arena…._

Both fists connected, sending a shockwave that rippled through the entire arena and produced a massive indent under the impact spot that broke the floor. Wasting no time, Zilar backed away only to throw himself in the air, flipped forward once, and dove down with a leg up for an axe kick, nearly hammering into his target as the blonde knight was forced to take a step back and avoid the lethal attack. The attack leaving a crater as he landed, Zilar spun his entire body into a roundhouse kick the moment his foot impacted the arena floor, that Jaune managed to deflect with a heavy strike of his own. The two then lunged forward, both of their them scraping against the other before stopping back to back. Jaune, however, used this to his advantage as he disappears only to reappear a moment later behind Zilar.

Zilar forgot he could perform that trick as he quickly turned around only to see nothing, confusing him before he turned around to see Jaune right smack in front of him with his hand stretched out. This caught him off guard.

Catching Zilar by surprise as he grabbed the man's face by his head, Jaune kept running forward. For everyone watching they were confused on why he would until they all saw familiar walls of onyx rise up from the ground. Wall after wall of Jaune's **Gate of Hell** rose, and that moment everyone watching understood what his plans were.

He was going to ram through them all using Zilar like a battering ram, head first.

"Rawwwwr" roaring as he smashed Zilar's head right into each gate, using him to smash a path through them all as he thrashes in his grip. Using both of his hands to try and pry his claw off his face.

After smashing through the second to last gate, Jaune then rears back and chucked Zilar though the last one.

"Gah!" He yelled feeling the harsh impact with back against the wall, bouncing off the ground, he flipped midair and landed back on his feet as he faces Jaune.

Only to see Jaune pull out his dagger/pistol and aimed it at him, both chambers turning as the lights turned cyan, signaling ice dust. Jaune fired shot after shot as he ran at Zilar, who immediately dodged to the rogue and left to avoid being hit.

He was doing a good job of it but sadly there still pieces of rubble from earlier on which he tripped on. A mistake Jaune quickly capitalizes on as he fired multiple shots pinning his legs as he got back up. Dashing at his opponent with his shield, Zilar got up as much as he could, feeding his semblance into his legs he broke free of his ice prison, but not in time to block a free hit from Jaune as he took a shot to his gut. He was hit hard by the blow as fire erupted from his gut, from the impact he felt as he was burned from the hit.

Jaune wasn't done yet as he rushed him once again. Quickly, Zilar planted his palm on Jaune's stomach. Jaune blinked a few times as he glanced down at his opponent's hand.

" **Burst** " Zilar murmured.

Immediately, a wave of intense light erupted from his palm, blasting the Streamer up into the air.

Landing on the ground, he swung his fist in a downward motion. Immediately, five pillars of light hit the ground in front of him before they shot at Jaune. Jaune didn't even have time to block with his shield before the barrage rammed into him. He was thrown off his feet, his other weapon flying from his grasp as he smashed into one of the walls of the arena.

With Jaune not getting up, everyone believed that Zilar had won, Lily gasped seeing Jaune not responsive but Rouge and Stein kept blank faces as they watched.

While Argryos stared, he scoffed at his previous thoughts since it looks like this Jaune Cali wasn't much if he was defeated by his little brother.

Everyone watching was glued to the screen, some not believing and some hoping that he gets back up to fight.

Though he looked unconscious, Jaune really wasn't, something was holding him back and he didn't know why?

* * *

 _Jaune looked around, where was he? he looked around, walking and walking but he never found anything. he kept walking until he saw something in the distance. The very remnant itself didn't know this man like he knew who he was, it might not know itself but he did. The memory of this figure was one that he knew the best from all, even if he did not know why. The blackish brown coat, the long blonde hair with the majority of it turning white with age, the white skin, the very presence of the figure all but shouted something at the Streamer that he didn't have the needed aspects to understand._

The black knight seemed to take no notice of the pitiful boy behind him; instead, he faced the wind his face turned slightly to show a stern expression upon his strong old features. He stood in the face of that wind and gave not an inch.

Something . . . Resonance within the streamer, or perhaps it echoed, in this strange world and in the face of the wind of flames and darkness there was no way to be sure. All that was certain was that he knew something, some connection that he didn't need to put into any kind of comprehensible manner, but which he knew none the less with an iron-hard certainty.

 _"Can you. . . Can you keep up with me Jaune?"_

The words carried on the wind, words spoken with both scorn for the one they were spoken to and belief in the same person. He simply stood there and waited as the words registered with the boy.

 _"No . . . it's not 'can you keep up with me' . . ."_

Again something ignited and resonated within him, but this time there was a reaction. The form that was crumbling suddenly firmed, limbs that were withering away tensed and moved, eyes that were dulling sharpened, fire roared through a body that was growing cold with death. A foot stepped forward and arms moved, cutting through the wind like giant claws.

 _ **"Can you surpass me!?"**_ _  
_

[Vacou - Arena]

Zilar, seeing his opponent not getting back up begin to walk away and think about what he found in this fight. A worthy opponent who made this one the best fights he ever had, not to mention, what he was gifted in this fight. His semblance… the very aspect of his soul and himself, he finally gained it… the very thought made him smile, maybe now his sister won-.

"Where are you going?"

Zilar froze, slowly turning his head back to see Jaune standing once more. Fire burning in his eyes as he stared back at him defiantly.

"We're nowhere finished…" he said with a weary breathe, staring at him. Slipping back into a fighting stance as did Zilar, the two charged at each other.

 _Dad…._

Both fighters clash once more, Zilar's semblance shaping around his feet as he shot off at breakneck speed.

 _Dad…. That was dad..._

Jaune swung but he missed as Zilar was at his back, the shadow was surging up his legs and onto his back, Zilar eyes widen as spikes explode from his opponent back at him.

 _He didn't want me to reach him…_

Zilar grunted as he slid back a bit before he surged once more against the streamer. Jaune once again managed to deflect the blow once more with his shield before the two entered a frenzy of strikes, each one sends a storm attacks so fast it was unseeable to the naked eye.

 _He wanted me to_ _ **surpass**_ _him!_

The ground beneath the two continues to crack with each destructive clash. Ending the lock, Zilar leaped back and the knight was surprised to see that Zilar's hand was glowing with radiant energy. Sending right into the ground, it sent a wave of energy that was similar to that of one of his own attacks.

"What the hell!?" the Jaune demanded as he cleaved through the attack and dispelled the energy with a claw made of shadows. Zilar then rushed forward at high speed and the hands connected and entered a lock between the two.

"Something I'd picked up from you buddy!" Zilar shouted as both fighters vanished from view at the speeds they were traveling at.

Impacts were heard and felt all across their battlefield as Zilar and Jaune both pressed the offensive. Earth was torn from the ground and impacts sent strong winds the blew through the hillside glades like a storm. When the rush down ended, Zilar and Jaune appeared on the ground not far from each other. Jaune spits out some blood while Zilar rubbed his jaw, getting the feeling back into it.

"Hey! Are ya getting real sick of this stalemate we have here too?! What do you say we finish this off?" Zilar called out, standing tall as he rolls his wrists around.

"Two final ultimate attacks launched at the same time?" Jaune called back, rolling his neck and shoulders with a raised eyebrow

"Strongest takes all," Zilar confirmed as he raised his shield arm.

Everyone watched as both drawn out the last of their aura for their final attacks.

Jaune was standing across from Zilar now, darkness swirling around him, but there was something different about him now. He could see his cold blue eyes from the darkness staring him down like a demon from the dark.

Zilar looked taken back but he grinned instead as he felt energy crackle to life around him as he faced the threat, all the energy of the storm.

Light spread out in a circle around Zilar, bursting with power from underneath him, a sharp, static energy that contrasted harshly with Jaune's darkness and shadows.

Both fighters were bathed in their element, to the audience it was like seeing the strength of light and darkness clash against one another.

One bathing in light while the other was drowning in shadows.

Zilar had his arms reared back while Jaune had his shield raised to the sky.

" _ **Tyrant's Sin!**_ " Jaune yelled as he clawed his shield downward at Zilar, a torrent of shadow and darkness in a slashing arc heading Zilar's way

" _ **Heaven Tempest!**_ " Zilar yelled as he thrust both his arms forward as he channels the bulk of the last remaining aura he had left, the shockwave of light that erupted from his fists was massive as it headed for Jaune.

Both attacks clashed in a confrontation of a huge pillar of light and dark.

The audience had to cover their eyes to block the smoke and dust from the collision of the contenders.

Two figures could be made out from the smoke. One on their knees and the other standing, when they came into view…

Jaune was on his knees while Zilar was left standing.

The audience was silent, on the edge of their seats to see who really won this match…

"Hehehe you're…. Pretty good… Cali.." Zilar commented, his hand resting on his chest. " I gotta admit that was one of the best fights I had yet…" he chuckled. " Honestly… I… would… like.." his body wobbling a bit, his vision becoming blurry. "to… fight you again…." Zilar collapsed and fell forward. "…..someday…"

Jaune looked at his opponent that fought him with such vigor and strength now on the floor…

He won…

Jaune chuckled, he was on his knees but...

He won…

Jaune couldn't help the scream that left his throat, adrenaline coursing through his body as he roared to the sky above with his head thrown back. This seemed to start something as the audience cheers exploded the stands.

Jaune couldn't say anything, his throat given out from everything that he's gone through. He tried to stand up, wobbling as he stood on his feet. He began to walk but he stops suddenly as he turned his gaze upon Zilar's body.

The man gave it his all in that match, while Jaune wasn't a battle junkie or feel his blood boil at the thought of a fight like Yang….or Raven, seriously that woman scares him. But besides all that he wasn't, he still holds respect towards Zilar. This guy was a great fighter and held his own against him, he even found his semblance because of this fight…

Jaune walked over to Zilar… tired and injured, Jaune bends down and lifted up Zilar's body as he threw one of Zilar's arms over him, and carried him off the arena. Oh, boy, was he gonna feel sore when he lies down, walking off the arena and into the halls. Jaune carried Zilar all the way to the competitor's room, where he gets where the other people in this fight are gonna be in.

Just as he was about to open the door it swung open as a beautiful woman emerged. Though the look in her eyes brought chills up in his spine and soul, she tore her eyes away from him making him slump a bit in relief. Her gaze was upon Zilar now as his head was facing downward, she shook her head at him.

"Zilar you fool…" she whispered to him before she turned her attention to Jaune. " I thank you for bringing him here." She said as Jaune waved her off.

" Don't mention it, he was my opponent and he fought hard; and well if anything, it's my way of thanking him.." he admitted, making her tilt her head at him, wanting to know his reason behind that. Thanking him? What does he mean by that?

"Thanking him? Could you elaborate on what you mean?" her amber eyes staring into his own sapphire ones, he licked his lips in nervousness.

"Uh… w-what I mean is…" she was coming very close into his personal space. Closing his eyes, he cleared his throat. " What I mean is… well… in our match, he was so… _passionate_ as he fought against me." He started as he looked down at Zilar. _"Damn well persistent too…"_ he whispered under his breath, away from her.

"I see…." Her eyes narrow at him, making him sweat a bit.

" When we clash more and more, I guess I couldn't help it but…." She tilted her head in wonder until he grins. "… I don't know if this sounds corny or not, but fighting against him, I felt a kinder spirit with Zilar, the respect I had for him grew each time he broke through my attacks, each time that he did his best to bring me down…Because of that, I couldn't help but want to fight him with the same passion. I didn't even realize what I was doing as we tried to beat each other into the ground… to be honest I didn't think that much of myself even before this tournament I got dragged into… I thought I was still weak… but.. heh heh…. I have this guy to thank for proving myself wrong." He said, smirking at Zilar, as did the woman, who looked at both him and Zilar with a blank expression.

"Hmmm..." the woman was silent as she considered his words. Jaune himself was a bit nervous, did he say something wrong? Why was it all quiet now? He would like to know considering he just fought with the same guy that he's currently carrying.

The day had been exhausting and took a lot out of him. Not to mention his aura had drained him of energy once his injuries had healed, as minor as they were. Though he does wonder what's this women's connection to Zilar.

"Uh… miss?" He asked, gaining her attention. She turned her head to him. "Uh… not to sound suspicious but what's your connection to this guy? Do you know him?" From the way she was talking about Zilar, it seemed like she had a history with him.

"But of course I do, what sister wouldn't know her own younger brother?" She said, making him blink. She's his older sister? oh…. ooh…. Jaune winced once he just realized that he's holding her brother, the same brother that he took out in their match…

"Ah… I see…." He said nervously while thinking that he may of created an enemy…when he defeated Zilar in their match.

If Zilar's sister thought the same thing then she didn't give much away as she looked at Jaune while in thought, she then turned her attention to her unconscious brother. "Brother, you idiot." She said, sighing as she took her brother away from Jaune, lifting one of his arms over her shoulder as she looked at Jaune.

"Jaune Cali, I thank you for bringing my brother here and for giving him such a gift." She said to him. Wait gift? What gift? He didn't give him anything during their match.

Seeing his confusion, she answered. " His semblance, thanks to you my brother finally has his semblance now." she smiled, Jaune blushed a bit. Her smiling really brought out her features such as the alluring glow of her amber eyes that shine like melted gold, She was beautiful. Realizing he was staring at her Jaune spoke.

" Oh! Um…. Well, I guess we're even then?" He chuckled. " He made me feel like I am getting stronger and he got his semblance." He said, which the woman agreed as it was a fair trade-off.

Though Lily decided to make herself known as Jaune's scroll began to go off. "Oh! Sorry about this." He walked away from her as he answers the call.

"*Papa!*" Jaune winced from Lily shouting through his scroll.

"Hey dear" Jaune chuckled at her demeanor and hearing his partners cries of agony. "What's up?"

" 'What's up?' That was amazing! Your fight against that silver guy-" "Zilar" "- whatever. Your fight was awesomely great!*" She cheered as Jaune couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"First Lily, awesomely isn't a word. Second? I'm glad that you enjoyed my match." He said with a grin.

As Jaune was talking with his daughter, the woman stayed and watched the range of emotions and expressions that cross his face as he talked.

He interests her even more now…

 _'You certainly are interesting indeed, Jaune Cali...'_ she thought as she was knocked out of her thoughts as he turned to face her.

"Sorry about this but I have to go… " he said apologetically to which she waved off.

"No it's quite fine." She reprimanded him, making him chuckle nervously.

"Well I'll see you soon, miss…" he trailed off realizing he didn't knew or bothered to ask her for her name.

Seeing his worry, she spoke. "I am Zerrin, Zerrin Drachen." She introduced herself.

"Right…. I'll be seeing you soon miss Zerrin." Jaune said, recognizing the name as it was announced before his match with her brother.

"That you will, for we will meet again in combat. That I assure you, Jaune Cali" was all Jaune heard as he walked away, having his back turned to her he didn't see the smile that graces her face at the thought of them fighting each other.

' _Oh great… I'm gonna have to fight her too if she passes the preliminaries…. and from our talk, she seemed very sure of her skills… just like Weiss and Yang….'_ Jaune let out a frown at the thought, he didn't need a reminder of Beacon Academy right now. Shaking the thoughts away, Jaune headed to where he's going to meet up with the others and his daughter.

* * *

[Beacon Academy – Team RWBY's dorm]

The room was silent as the current residents couldn't believe what they all saw.

"What….the….fuck… was that!?" Yang yelled as she couldn't comprehend what she just saw on the screen, she wasn't the only one as everyone in the room was speechless at the spectacle.

' _Did….Did Arc really win? Against someone of the Drachen family!?'_ was the thoughts of one ice queen as she tried to comprehend the spectacle she just witnesses.

' _What the fuck!? What the fuck!?'_ well you can guess who this is by the thoughts. 'How the hell did vomit boy get this good?' She thought, thinking back to the fight as Jaune fought on even standings with someone who was like herself.

 _'WOOOOOW! Jaune's gotten so cool!'_ thought Ruby as she watched her best friend fight way better than he was doing back at Beacon Academy, he was even fighting someone that looked stronger than himself. Ruby was both happy to see her friend and was giddy at seeing his weapons he has in action.

' _Awww he didn't break any legs'_ you can tell who thoughts this was. _' Though fearless leader got stronger! He throttled that guy sooooo easily, like when he used him like a battering ram! Maybe we can do the same when he….gets….back…'_ at that point, Nora's feelings went downhill from happiness as she felt sadness now remembering how they treated Jaune… she felt a hand on her shoulder as she felt her emotions began to dull. She looked at Ren who was the same as he turned towards the screen with his own thoughts.

 _'Well... this makes it way up onto my list of things that I wasn't expecting when I was awakened by Nora today'_ thought Ren as he blinked seeing his former leader and friend fighting in a tournament about a kingdom away from Beacon, though he was content to know that he is in good health.

Weiss was still frozen as she took in the very thought of the fact that Jaune Arc (It's Cali but she didn't care) was able to beat someone of the Drachen family. _' What just...happened? How?! how was he able to beat Drachen?! His opponent may be one of the youngest but he was still powerful and yet he won against him, how? how?!'_ well Weiss was in a bit of conflicting denial at what she just saw.

 _'Amazing'_ Blake thought as she watched him fight with such vigor and strength he didn't possess before. _' and that semblance...'_ she couldn't help but find it uncanny how close it is towards hers, considering hers is creating shadow clones, cloning herself, because she wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle things. She would hide in shadows to hide away from her problems, and when that failed she would try to run away. However, unlike Jaune's, she could see that he could be more along the line of drowning himself in darkness to protect those he cares about...Unfortunately, as far as she knew, it's obviously not them... considering what they did.

 _'Jaune! Oh, how strong you've become... '_ she thought happily, but that happiness soon turned into sadness. _' Much stronger than what I could've helped train you to be...If I hadn't acted the way that I did...'_ She thought in depression as she remembered how she reacted towards Jaune when he brought the truth of his transcripts to light and her harshly brusque reaction to the truth when he had told her his kept secret... one that she told the others which made everyone in both teams disgusted and loathe with; which forced him to leave them all behind and had crushed his embers of hope that he was hoping she would help keep burning. Sadly she did the opposite of what he wished for. _'It's all my fault...'_

* * *

[Arc Manor]

The whole room was silent as the family took in what their son/brother had just accomplished.

' _My son just defeated a member of the Drachen family... my son, Jaune, just defeated a member of the Drachen family from Atlas... my son just defeated a member of Drachen family, the same family that taught men like his father how to fight….'_ the same thought ran through her mind like a record going in a loop. She couldn't believe it, her own son, who before couldn't even take the training her daughters and his father when he was alive, was able to defeat a member of the great Drachen family by himself and on the same level.

 _'Jaune just won a fight against the younger brother of Argryos, when he couldn't even beat me or any of our sisters at all. Jaune, our little crybaby brother...'_ she couldn't believe what she just watched before her as her younger sister Blu bounced in her mother's lap energetic and happy seeing her brother winning. She couldn't believe it, thinking back to when he couldn't even finish any of their training regiment at the slightest but now he's suddenly able to fight on par with a Drachen.

"Jaune won! he won! he won! " Blu bounced happily in joy as she watched her brother win against the other guy. she was happy that she got a chance to see him win.

* * *

[RWBY's Dorm]

"I do believe we're all in shock of what we just watched Arc accomplished," Weiss stated, getting agreements from everyone.

"it's simply astonishing how he fought, he's gotten better in the three months he's been away. I say he's on our level now or even above." Ren theorizes, Blake and Pyrrha agreeing, Weiss was conflicted while Yang was all for it.

"Well, I don't mind if vomit boy is better. It just means that it'll be more of a fight when we find him and I get to deck him for making Ruby cry..." Yang said with a raised fist. "And besides that… I don't mind throwing down with him if he looks like that now." She purred at what she "hinted" at, making some of the girls blush as they could see Jaune's more defined muscles during his fight, Ren rolled his eyes.

"Yaaaaang!" Ruby whined, pulling her hood over her head as a blush took over her face as well with the rest.

Before when he was with them it was easy to call him scrawny when he had his loose jeans and hoodie on, but in form fitting black shirt hoodie and slim jeans, he was just lithe with a nice muscular body, almost like a swimmer build that just fits him perfectly. Ruby groaned, putting her head into one of the couch pillows, though felt odd over her sister's words.

"Very funny, Yang. If you do seek competition however then I would gladly face you instead since you couldn't be at the tournament to fight Jaune as you wish. As a sparring match, of course, that is." Pyrrha said with a sickly sweet smile, a malice aura gathering around her.

Now Yang was nervous. "I think I'll pass on that, Wonder Girl. I fear more for my hair and health than losing out on a chance to fight vomit boy in a tournament like that." She snickered nervously, she didn't want to die an early death by the invincible girl's hands….

"Pyrrha wanting to kill Yang aside…. Did any of you notice something strange about the fight?" Ren asked them as when he was watching he noticed a few oddities around Jaune himself.

"You mean how he was summoning fire? Or how he popped out of shadows like a ghost!?" Nora said acting like a ghost.

"You mean his use of shadows?" Blake dropped in her thoughts.

Ren nodded, as they all unlocked their semblance, all except for Jaune when he was with them but now it seems like he found it. It was strange and… dark, compared to what they were all expecting.

"It's… darker than what I thought it would be…" Blake said making everyone looked at her. " I mean we all know before that his aura was white and that his aura helped…"

* * *

[Vacouo]

Jaune was in the tournament infirmary after his fight with Zilar and talking with his sister, Zerrin... Jaune shuddered at the thought of fighting her as he saw one of her fights. She didn't give her opponent a chance at all to even move at all the moment the fight begun.

He was broken out of his thoughts by one of the nurses, a ferret faunus. "Mr. Cali, you're clear to leave now, though the tournament is still going on, you don't have to worry about fighting for the rest of the day." the nurse told him, he nodded as she left him to tend to other patients she had.

Jaune picked up his gear and his weapon as he walked out of the infirmary, he was soon greeted with Lily and Rouge surprisingly. "Lily? Partner? Why are you two here? And where is Stein?" he asked since he didn't see their fourth member as usual.

"That's the thing, he said that he had a surprise for us and he's taken your words to heart. He told the little one here to look for you and to wait for him in the stands." the little dragon said as Jaune rubbed his jaw in the thought of what the scientist has in store for them.

"Are we gonna see what surprise Uncle Stein is gonna show us, papa?" Lily asked, a bit giddy and in excitement, Jaune looked at her and he wished that he hadn't since there's no way he could say no now when she has the look of excitement on her face.

"Ugh... yeah," he said as she cheered while Rouge in her arms had the look of annoyance as he was swung back and forth in the lion faunus's arms.

 **"...I hate him. I hate him so much…"** Rouge's eye twitched.

Jaune sweatdropped at the sight as the three walked through the hallways and towards the stands.

"Now let's give a welcome to an old legend. Faust, the Twin Blade Lotus!"

"Announcer said what now?" Jaune said in surprise, and he wasn't the only one as Lily looked in awe as a familiar face walked into the arena in a different attire.

Walking into the stadium was just like Luxio announce it was Faust, only he wasn't wearing his usual clothes that the others saw him in. This time he was wearing a yellow and black hoodie jacket with a pair of cat ears to stick out as decoration. His TWIN tails sticking out of the top of the back of a pair of black jeans, and on his feet, he wore a pair of black and yellow shoes with bladed tips that looked like claws. His hair reached down to his chin and his bangs were pushed to the side, with one over his right eye. Strapped across his back was his sheathed blades, with handles on both ends.

Faust's outfit had surprised Jaune, Lily, and Rouge, but the one thing that really drew their attention was the fact that he had faunas features like Lily!

"What... in the actual fuck…" muttered Jaune with disbelief as he stared at Stein with wide eyes, cursing in front of Lily as Rouge covered the girl's ears, all of them. he couldn't believe the fact that Faust was a faunus, how could he have hid that!?

 **"Huh…..looks like glasses had a few secrets"** Rouge's gruff voices said as he looked at the man in the arena, it made sense to him now…. That and the smell of catnip coming from his lollipops.

Lily herself was amazed at seeing Faust in the arena in his cool outfit, she wondered how he hid his faunus features but decided she'll ask him later. For now, she'll act like a familiar red hooded figure we all know.

Raising one of his hands he pulls out his sucker as he looked at the crowd, He smirked as his tails sway behind him.

"Hmph… I guess this is a good time to knock off any rust on my skills" he said lazily, looking up at Jaune who was staring back at him. "That is what you wanted….right Jaune?"

 **What's this?! Stein's been holding out on Jaune and the others? Oh ho ho can't wait to see what happens next in the next chapter! hope you guys like, anyway I'm gonna take a small break for a milkshake and hop to work on Heroic Arc for those who's been waiting for an Update on it. Oh yeah! if you have an idea for a phantom, leave it in your reviews and here's the template once again.**

 **Phantom: [name of the phantom.]**

 **Abilities: [an original skill that they have.]**

 **Attribute: [element it represents.]**

 **Weak Point: [easy spot that causes damage to it.]**

 **Elemental Weakness: [element its weak to].**

 **Origin: [what its based on or what inspired it]**

 **This is Speedy24 signing off, catch ya next time!**

t


End file.
